My Own Phantom
by Angeloftheoperahouse
Summary: Annie has just found out that her high school will be putting on “The Phantom of the Opera”. Then she finds out that she will be playing the part of Christine. Will she be ableto find her own ‘Angel’ in the boy playing the Phantom? T for later lang.
1. The Phantom of the Opera

I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters, but I do own this story and any original characters introduced for the first time in the following text. Please allow them to remain being mine and only mine. (Possession issues, sorry.):-)

**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Phantom of the Opera**

Annie ran toward the high school's broad theater, and saw the crowd flocking around the doors and knew that the list for the Play's cast had been posted. Her friend, Jenna who had been following her placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. Annie prayed silently that she would at least be on the list. She had tried so hard. She had prepared for months before the first audition. From the very first moment she had heard that a real professional opera company was going to help coach them she knew exactly what part she was going to play. She had been so excited that she had made call backs that she had passed out on the floor in the hallway.

Annie began to push her way through the swarm of people, Jenna following closely behind her. As she passed she could tell who had made it and who had not. Some where crying, others where hugging friends, and screaming in excitement. A girl with long red-brown locks walked up to Annie and stood in her way.

"Hello Annie." she said. Annie did not reply. "Did you look at the list yet?" Again Annie was silent. "What part did you get?" Annie tried to push past the girl. "Is something wrong, Annie?" Annie started to fume. "Did you not even make it?" Annie had to hold back not to hit the girl, but she knew that she was only trying to get that out of her. "I'm sorry. I just guess that you'll have to try again next year… oh wait, aren't you a Senior this year? Oh, so there won't be a next year. Too bad." Annie couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Can it, Michelle!" she almost yelled. Michelle stood for a moment a little taken aback. Annie pushed past her, but Michelle followed quickly to watch.

Annie urged her way through the mass of people and to the list. Some where Jenna fell a little behind. Annie could see her just behind Michelle. She felt the lump in her throat grow she began to read the list.

The Phantom...Jayden Remsen

Annie didn't know who that was, but, she decided, when she found out she would congratulate him largely. She continued on down the list.

Rauol...Joshua Hawks

Annie wouldn't mind pretending to be in love with him (or maybe not just pretending). She continued on to the part that she was dying to read. The part of Christine.

Christine...Annie Hendrix

Annie blinked, staring at the paper. She read the last part again. She had done it! She backed away from the list. She turned to Michelle.

"How did you do, Annie?" She said mockingly.

Annie stared at her for a moment. "I did it." she muttered. Michelle furrowed her brow. "I made the part. I made Christine!" Annie screamed. Jenna pushed past Michelle. She flung her arms around Annie. They both screamed and jumped up and down.

Michelle pushed them to the side. She read through the list. "Well," she began, "That makes two of us that got the parts we wanted." she said. She turned to Annie and Jenna who had stopped jumping up and down. "I'm going to be playing Carlotta." she said with an arrogant air.

Jenna snorted. Michelle rounded on her. "What part did you get."

"I didn't…" Jenna started, but Michelle interrupted her.

"That's what I thought." Michelle said and she stomped off, in a rage, that she tried to hide, unsuccessfully.

Annie and Jenna forced their way out of the mob and stood looking at one another. Annie suddenly screamed again, and she and Jenna embraced again. When they detached, Annie was smiling largely.

"You were amazing!" Jenna said.

"Thanks." Annie said. Then she remembered the others on the list. "Jenna?"

"Yes?" Jenna replied.

"Do you know who Jayden Remsen is?" Annie said.

"Jayden Remsen?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. He made the part of the phantom."

"Yeah, he is the one standing over in the corner by himself."

"Thanks, Jen. I'm going to go say congrats to him, and then I'll meet you out by my car, okay?"

"Sure see ya in a minute!"


	2. Meeting the Phantom

**Chapter 2- Meeting the Phantom**

"_How could I have missed him?_" Annie thought. "_He must be amazing, if he beat out the competition for the part._" Annie walked slowly to the dark-haired boy standing in the corner by himself. He was writing zealously as she approached and he did not notice her until she was about a foot in front of him. He looked down at her, as he was almost five inches taller than her. His hair was just long enough to fall in his face and cover up the right of his two magnificently blue eyes. His hair was parted on the left, and even behind the mask of brown tresses Annie could still see his shinning eye.

"Hello." Annie said, "My name is Annie Hendrix." Annie flashed a small smile at him. "Are you Jayden Remsen?" Jayden nodded. "Oh, good. Well, I just wanted to congratulate you. I know that you got the part of 'The Phantom' and I will be playing 'Christine', so I thought it might be good to meet you and tell you that I am looking forward to working with you, and… good job." Annie was surprised by her own boldness.

Jayden nodded. Annie stood in front of him awkwardly for a moment. "Well," she said, "I guess that's all." Jayden nodded once more. "Doesn't your neck ever get sick of answering?" Annie said lamely, in a joking tone, and she gave out a silly short giggle.

The corners of Jayden's mouth twitched slightly, but he did not allow a smile to escape. He shook his head, in answer to Annie's question. He closed the notebook he was holding and began to tap the eraser of his pencil loudly on top of the note pad.

"So…" Annie said, defeated, "It was nice to meet you, Jayden." she turned her back to him and headed for the door.

"Annie?" Jayden's thick deep voice said from behind her. Annie whirled around to face him again. His next statement was shy and subtle, but still, somehow, strong and powerful. "It was nice to meet you, too."

It was Annie's turn to nod this time. She smiled a friendly grin. Jayden's eyes flashed with approval, but his mouth remained still and straight, emotionless. His eyes were the essence of his soul, and to Annie, they revealed much.

Annie again started for the front door of the school, and the school's parking lot and then she would go find Jenna at her car. She smile broadly as she walked for the entrance.

Annie reached for the door, another hand grabbed it and pushed. Annie looked up into the hazel-green eyes of Joshua Hawks. Annie let our a raspy nervous breath. "Thank you." she said, but it came out a barely audible whisper.

"Hey!" Said Joshua. He smiled at Annie. "Aren't you.." He paused thinking of the her name, "Annie Hendrix?" he finished.

"Um… yeah. I am."

Hi." Josh said and held up one hand in a sort of stupid-looking wave. "I'm Josh Hawks." He said and looked at his hand. He quickly lowered it. "I'll be playing Raoul." He smiled at Annie. "You have the part of Christine, right?"

"Um… yeah. I do." Why wouldn't the words come out the way that she wanted them to?

"Congratulations, Annie." Josh said. "I'm really relieved." He said and then blushed profusely. "Not that I was scared that you would be someone that was…" He stopped. "I'm looking forward to working with you onstage." He finished and opened up the door for her. Annie practically ran out.

When she got to her car, Jenna was standing by the passenger's side door. Annie smiled at her, and gave out an excited giggle. Jenna raised an eyebrow. "I think," Annie said, "I may be the luckiest girl in the whole world!"


	3. The First Début

Thanks to all of my readers! I love you all! throws out Phantom Plushies for all

Melissa- Thank you. I hope you ienjoy the next two chapter, as I am posting them together.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Becoming Christine**

Practices started the next Monday right after school. Annie entered the auditorium and sat quietly in the front row on the left side. She pulled her script from her backpack and looked around her. There were about 75 cast and crew members plus about 25 professionals sent from the state opera company to help them.

A man in his late 40s took canter stage and motioned for the cast and crew to be seated. He held his hands up in the air began to speak loudly. "Welcome, all." He said, and returned his hands to hang loosely at his sides. "I'm Mr. Reyser, and the folks standing behind me," He pointed at them, and a few of them waved, "are professionals who are donating their time to you, and I expect them to be treated as such."

Somewhere behind Annie, Michelle made a snide comment about Mr. 'Razor' not being too sharp. Michelle's gang of admirers giggled, loudly, to show Michelle how 'cool' they were. Michelle laughed with them, loudest of all.

Mr. Reyser cleared his throat and looked sharply at Michelle and crew. "All those who are in the Chorus should proceed to the choir room, and you are not in the chorus, then I want you up here," he pointed to the floor, "on the stage, with me."

The cast proceeded to where ever they needed to go. Annie and the few others who where not in the chorus headed for the stage. Michelle and her band of fans (though smaller with the departure of the chorus) where once again giggling, this time at the jacket of one of the other cast members.

The youngsters gathered on the stage, making a circle around Mr. Reyser. He looked around at them. He breathed in and let the breath out, noisily. "Well," He said. "I don't know all of you and it would take some time to learn all of your names so, we won't." A couple of Michelle's girls laughed, quietly. "I want you to become your character, and so," He began to walk around the inside of the circle, "When you enter this room I will call you by your character's name, and I expect that you will do the same to the other crew members."

He rounded on a girl in the corner. She was small with long blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back. "You!" Mr. Reyser said, brandishing a finger at her terrified figure. "What is your name?"

Annie recognized the girl as Olivia from her 4th period gym class. Olivia's mouth opened and she squeaked out an inaudible response. Mr. Reyser raised his left hand to his ear. "What was that, young lady?"

"Meg…" Came the hushed response.

"Oh," Mr. Reyser said, starting again around the circle. "Our own Meg Giry? Well, we'll be sure to get you speaking up a little, yes, Mademoiselle Giry?" He said turning his head back to Olivia. She nodded, lightly.

Mr. Reyser went on and hounded a few of the other cast members. Michelle was sure that everyone knew that she was playing 'La Carlotta', and not just 'Carlotta'. Josh forgot his characters name, and when Mr. Reyser stared at him he blushed and then looked down at his feet.

Mr. Reyser did not have enough time to bark at all of the students, and so after three or four he moved on. "Now, I would like to hear the first scene starting with Carlotta's first threat to leave. Some of the props are kind of here. Some of them, you will have to fake. Do the best you can. I will only stop to direct or to block the scene. Now, go!" With that Mr. Reyser left and sat in the front row, middle seat.

The cast took their places, Michelle in the center of it all. She was holding a script in one hand and making overdone gestures with the other. "My manager commands… Messier Reyer?"

The boy playing Reyer missed his cue a little and stumbled over his words, trying to read them from the script. "My diva… com… commands. Will two… two bars be sufficient intro…introduction?"

The young man playing Firmin answered, "Two bars will be quite sufficient."

'Reyer' left the stage. He had no Orchestra pit to go to yet, and so he stood behind the tech girl running the sound.

Michelle Opened her mouth widely and let out an over zealous, "Think of me…" She thought was amazing. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart…" she screamed and acted as if something were falling on her.

Olivia and a few other ballet dancers murmured that the phantom of the opera was there. 'Piangi' yelled at 'LaFevre' and the two new managers. 'Buquet' swore that he was not at his post. The two new manager tell Carlotta that "these things do happen." and Carlotta replies with, "Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!"

'Madame Giry' introduced Andre and Firmin to the Opera Ghost by giving them an imaginary note from him. The two are appalled at this, but even more concerned about La Carlotta not having an understudy.

"Christine Daaé could sing it, sir." 'Meg' urged, though she said it a little too softly.

Firmin and Andre debate this until 'Madame Giry' pipes in. "Let her sing for you, monsieur, She has been well taught."

"From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle?" Asks 'Reyer' from his stand behind the tech girl.


	4. Becoming Christine

Chapter 4- Becoming Christine

Annie stood center stage and looked about her. Her stomach jumped up into her throat. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye." she started, without conviction. She looked around and heard Firmin deliver his line about his nerves. "Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try…" She looked into the audience. She saw only one person. 

Jayden sat in the fifth row, just to her left. His intense eyes burned into her, pressuring her to go on. "When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free." She continued, louder with confidence. "If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me…"

The orchestra on the tape joined in, and Annie sang with full volume, in a sweet earthy voice. "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…" Jayden's lips pursed and his stare remained unbroken. "Think of all the things we've shared and seen don't think about the things which might have been…" Annie smiled, brightly at Jayden. "Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day, when I won't think of you…" 

Josh's charming deep voice brought Annie back from inside Jayden's eyes. "Can it be? Can it be Christine?" Annie looked at Josh, although she wasn't suppose to at the very moment. "What a change! you're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were... She may not remember me, but I remember her…"

Annie nearly missed her cue, but faltered instead and began into, "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but please promise me, that sometimes, you will think," She was nervous about the next part, and as she began to vocalize, her voice broke twice, "of me!"

"Good!" Said Mr. Reyser from his seat in the audience. "But, Ms. Daee, what happened at the end?" Annie shrugged.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said, not daring to look at Jayden.

"Well," Said Mr. Reyser. "Let's do it again!" 


	5. The Mirror

**Well, to all of you who are reading, thanks. I hope you like this chapter! **

**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Mirror **

Then next few rehearsals were, once again devoted top the first two scenes and the prologue. Every time Annie began into "Think of Me", she would find Jayden watching her. If she did not see him, she could feel him, and as long as she concentrated on him, her singing was perfect, but as her thoughts strayed, so did her notes. Her voice wavered every time Jayden left her thoughts.

On Friday Mr. Reyser announced he wanted to start 'The Mirror' scene. He told the cast to get in their places, and they obeyed promptly. Mr. Reyser smiled to himself at how well trained they had become in only a few days.

A few props were setup onstage for the cast. What had been a doorway for a previous play had become their mirror. Two chairs were set up with a sheet over them to represent the couch, and a tall card table sat in front of a stool for the vanity table.

The 'Little Lotte' song went off smoothly, and both Josh and Annie smiled when Mr. Reyser applauded them at the end of it. Josh left claiming he would be back in just two minutes.

"Raoul!" Annie called in her best 'Christine' voice, but Josh/'Raoul' had already taken his leave. "Things have changed." Annie said, picking up an imaginary mirror.

Annie stood in the middle of the 'room' when suddenly, a booming voice came from out of nowhere. It thundered all around her, unearthly and stunning. "Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

Annie was taken aback by the beauty of Jayden's singing. Not wanting to miss her cue, she stumbled into her part of the song. "Angel! I hear you! Speak-I listen...stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak-forgive me...enter at last, Master!"

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror-I am there inside!"

Annie turned to the 'mirror'. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your Glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel…"

Jayden stood there dressed in his street clothes. "I am your Angel... Come to me: Angel of Music…" Annie was breathless. "I am your Angel... Come to me: Angel of Music…"

Positioned there in the doorway, in his oversized pants, and ill-fitted t-shirt, he looked extremely odd to most of the cast and Michelle and her gang began commenting. Annie didn't notice. To her, Jayden, looked like an angel.


	6. Down Into His Lair

I know what you're thinking... "Why did she put both chapters up at once?" Well, accualy I have the next few chapters written, and I just have to type them up. So, enjoy this one and the next two will be up in a little while!

**

* * *

Chapter 6- Down Into His Lair**

Annie shuddered at Jayden's touch, but allowed him to lead her gently, yet firmly by the hand and through the makeshift mirror. She locked her eyes on him, watching his every move. Studying the outline of the left side of his face, as the other was curtained by his hair.

The dark, constant throbbing of the bass beat in Annie's chest, urging her to sing, to burst out. She opened her mouth and the melody erupted out of her, beyond her control.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came... that voice which calls to me and speaks my name…" Her voice was crisp and earthy. "And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…"

Annie was completely unprepared for the intense affection in Jayden's commanding voice. His tone rang loud and true.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet... My power over you grows stronger yet…" Annie took her cue and looked quickly behind her. Jayden continued persuasively. "And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind…"

They were to get in the 'boat' now, which was just two 6' x 3' pieces of plywood tied to the two stools propped between them. Jayden began to 'row' with the oar provided. Annie continued to Sing. "Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…"

"It's me they hear!" Jayden finished for her. They joined in together now:

"Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind…"

Annie turned in her stool to look at Jayden. His arms gracefully and forcefully fake rowing. He turned his eyes down to her. They burned into her, and begged that she would sing for him. He started up again.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew," he began spiritedly. "you always knew that man and mystery…"

"Were both in you." Annie completed, quietly. Her voice rang stronger when he joined in and they harmonized beautifully.

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind…"

Annie stared, amazed at him. "Sing my Angel of Music." He implored her.

Annie sang the last few bars with her eyes closed. An imprint of Jayden's face on the inside of her eyelids. When she finished the rest of the cast clapped, save for Michelle and a few of her lackeys.

Jayden got out of the boat and held his hand out for her. She took it without hesitation.

"Now," Interrupted Mr. Reyser, "Let him move, and just follow his lead. Let him do what he wants." He yelled. Annie knew that he would not need to repeat it.


	7. The Music of the Night

Hope you all enjoy this.

**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Music of the Night **

"I have brought you," Jayden's voice floated to Annie sending a curious tingling up her spine, "to the seat of sweet music's throne...to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music...music…"

Jayden slipped away. His hand left her's, and he began to circle the stage. "You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone... Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music...my music. Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…"

Somehow, Annie was unsure exactly what had happened, but Jayden was behind her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and continued singing. "Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" Annie lifted a hand to Jayden's face. His hair ran through her fingers that she had placed on his left cheek.  
Annie could feel his warm, sweet breath in her hair. "Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor... Grasp it sense it-tremulous and tender…" She dropped her hand and Jayden turned her, timidly to face him. They were about a half a foot apart.

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light" He turned her chin slightly, but made no move to make her look away from him. "and listen to the music of the night…"

Jayden broke away from her and stood in center stage gesturing as he sang. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" She took a step toward him, her eyes now closed as he had commanded. "And you'll live as you've never lived before…"

Annie gasped as she opened her eyes. Jayden stood only an inch from her. His face lowered to look into his. "Softly, deftly, music shall surround you…" He began to circle her now. "Feel it, hear it, closing in around you... Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night. " He was on the other side of her now. He took one hand and led her to were the organ would be, staying behind her the entire time. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!"

They both paused. He ran his fingers up her arm and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Only then, can you belong," his voice grew so quiet that everyone in the room had to strain to hear it, "To me…"

Annie was breathing had, almost gasping for air. The hand on her shoulder traveled up and wrapped itself around her neck, not threatening, but caressing. Jayden's other hand found its place on her waist. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me," she lay her head on his shoulder. "Savor each sensation!"

He slightly lifted her, and led her were the manacin would be. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write." He placed his hand on the small of her back, ready to catch her gently. "The power of the music of the night."

Annie's hyperventilating caught up with her, and instead of falling gracefully into Jayden's arms, she passed out in a heap on top of him.

* * *

Giggles... She passed out! 


	8. Saved by a ghost

**Maska:** Thank you for pointing out the Annie thing... It's kinda hard to keep them straight when I'm writing both of my stories...

* * *

**Chapter 8- Saved by a Ghost**

Somehow Jayden seemed to have been prepared for Annie to crumple on top of him. He didn't even stumble when she collapsed on him. He simply and calmly picked her up into his arms and walked slowly down the steps of the stage, being very careful not to drop her or fall over himself. Josh waited on the bottom step for Jayden to bring down Annie. He had made a comfortable pillow for her with his hoodie, and had laid it on the floor, so Jayden could set Annie down.

Jayden laid down Annie calmly and placed her head on the sweatshirt. Then he took off his own coat and laid it over her, she did not react to any of the movement. Josh raged and fumed at him, fire burning in his eyes, "What the hell did you do to her!" He screamed angrily. The fury welled up inside him and he pushed Jayden's shoulder, sending Jayden to land hard on his back. (Author's note: 'Shut up you stupid fop!')

Jayden looked angrily at Josh, complete loathing in his eyes. "I did not do anything." He retorted. "She just had trouble breathing. Probably the hear from the stage lights…" then quietly he added so only Josh could hear, "Or maybe another source of heat." He emphasized the word 'heat'. A slight leer decorated his dark, and handsome face.

Josh glared back at him returning Jayden's look of hate. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Reyser had pushed through the crowd now, and Josh did not dare risk it.

Jayden backed away slowly from the crowd, disappearing into the shadows in the corner of the room. Josh remained at Mr. Reyser's shoulder, keeping watch on Annie the whole time.

Mr. Reyser pulled a bottle of dark cologne from his jacket pocket. He struggled with the lid for a minute and finally succeeded in unfasten the cap of the bottle. He threw some onto the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt and held it under Annie's nose. He held it there for a minute before he got a reaction. Her eyes fluttered and she awoke, gagging and gasping from the smell. She tried to sit up, but Mr. Reyser held her firmly down.

Josh was at her side now, looking at her with deep concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Annie nodded her head. "Yes, yes… I'm fine." She looked around at the multitude of people surrounding her. Everyone was waiting for her to say something, or do something. "What happened?" She said to Mr. Reyser, who had finally let her succeed in sitting up.

"Well," he said, "You seem to have passed out, either from heat or hyperventilation, or something else…" Annie nodded, encouraging him to continue with the story. "Then Mr. Remsen carried you down here and I woke you up with this cologne, that if it hadn't been for you… I would have found useless."

Annie's head flipped right and left. She had ignored most of the story, hearing only of how Jayden had saved her. "Where is Jayden?" she asked, but just as she finished asking, she spotted him. He was standing in the corner, arms folded. An enormous smirk resting on his face.


	9. Memories and Invitations

**Crystal Sister**- It's good to have a new reader. I'm glad you agree with the fop thing. It's not the I am a fop hater, but I just don't like Josh... and I made him up!  
**Maska**- I'm glad you enjoyed. Josh is cute, but he is an idiot.  
**Emma-J-Riddle**- Here's you're next chappie... hope you like it!  
**The Angel's Maggie**- I love Jayden, too! Hey what a coincidence!

* * *

**Chapter 9- Memories and Invitations**

Mr. Reyser told Annie to sit and watch the rest of the rehearsal and they went on doing the only things possible without 'Christine'. They worked on the Prologue for a little while, but it needed little perfect, and so then they moved on to the first scene and working on 'Hannibal'.

Annie sat down in the audience to watch Michelle painfully sing her version of 'Think of Me'. Somehow, without her noticing, Jayden was suddenly sitting behind her, one foot up on the back of her chair. She turned only when she heard his voice.

"Perfect for the part, isn't she?" Jayden asked. Annie whirled around to look at him. A light smile graced his perfect lips. She nodded in response. He put his foot down and leaned in toward her. "You're very good, you know." He said.

Annie blushed copiously. "Thank you.." She said. "I've been studying music for about 10 years. My father was the one who sparked my interests."

Jayden seemed highly interested. "Oh, really? How was that?"

Annie smiled. "He played the piano, and I played the flute. He and I used to play together." a look of reminiscing came across her face. She grinned at the memories. She had ignored them for so long.

"If you used to play together, than what happened? Why do you not still play together?"

Annie frowned. "Um… My father died." She said, looking down. "About three years ago."

Jayden sat back. "I'm sorry." He said, looking at her, concerned. "I did not mean to bring up such a depressing subject for you."

Annie shook her head. "No, it's fine." She said looking up, but it wasn't a very strong or assuring statement.

"Well," Jayden said. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do a little extra practicing."

"Yeah." Annie said, without thinking. "That would be good."

Jayden opened his notebook, which had been sitting on his lap, but Annie had not noticed it until now. He wrote something down. "Thins" He said, ripping the page from the spirals, "Is my address and number. Tomorrow at noon would be good for me, if it is good for you." He said.

Annie smiled, warmly at him. "Yeah that sounds good." She said, taking the paper from him. Then before she could say anything else, he was gone.

* * *

Sorry for giving you another short one, but I promise they will get long... when things heat up... hint, hint wink, wink 


	10. The First Lesson

**Maska- YOU RULE! **

**Maluruloki**- Thanks for the Kudos, and I have met your demands.

**Emma-J-Riddle**- This one, is rather long. Hope you're not too disapointed... Giggles but there is alot going on... Shifty eyes...

* * *

**Chapter 10- The First Lesson**

Annie drove to Jayden's house alone the next day, she left at 11:30so as not to be late. The stereo in her car pounded out 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Annie sang along with Emmy and even attempted, pitifully to sing with Gerard and Patrick. She giggled at her attempts.

She turned onto Jayden's street. Looking around, she noticed that all of the houses where small, and dirty. She checked the paper with Jayden's handwriting on it to make sure she was headed for the correct address. She was.

She pulled into driveway number 1432, as that was the one the paper said was Jayden's. She stared up at the small and Shabby dwelling. "Could this really be where he lives?" she thought.

Annie's family was not wealthy, but her grandparents, who had been taking care of her for some time now, always made sure that she had a good home. No doubt they would be displeased with the filthy and makeshift homes that lined the scruffy little neighborhood.

Annie got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She walked slowly up the walkway and to the door. It was also dirty and in bad need of repair. She lifted a hand to knock, but her fist never made contact with the door, for it had already swung open.

Jayden stood before her, smiling and beaming. His face shinned with fresh bruises and cut. Some of the cuts had not even scabbed over, and so Annie knew they must not have been but an hour old.

"Oh my…" She whispered. "What happened to you?" She asked. "Are you okay!"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I just slipped and fell down the stairs this morning." He said.

Annie knew better. Not only did his house not have stairs, but Jayden was a very poised and graceful person. It was unlikely that he would be so clumsy as to slip and fall down a flight of stairs.

Jayden could tell that Annie didn't believe him, but she didn't push the matter, and so he decided he wouldn't either. He backed out of the doorway and let her in, placing a hand on her back as he closed the door. He led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

She looked around. For such a unpleasant neighborhood and disheveled home the furniture was actually not too bad. The couch looked fairly new, and the TV was a flat screen that wasn't too large, but wasn't small either. The coffee table in front of her was dark stained wood, and garnished with a few cup coasters. In one corner was a recliner and in the other a small piano. The recliner in the corner was new, the plastic cover still on it, and the piano was an inexpensive, but beautiful one.

Jayden disappeared into the kitchen for a minute and returned with a bag of chips, a liter of soda, and two large glasses. He placed the cups on a couple of coasters and the chips next them. He poured the soda into the glasses, and looked up at her. "Is coke okay?" Annie nodded.

Jayden finished and returned the soda to the kitchen. He walked back into the room speaking, "Shall we begin?"

He suggested they start with part where they needed to sing, and then they could drink their coke, and 'crud up their voices'. He walked to the piano and pulled out his score for 'Phantom of the Opera'.

"Mr. Reyser said we should work with the score for our production, so I demanded one of him. Needless to say it took very little convincing to get one from him." Jayden smiled, a devious grin.

"What does that mean?" Annie thought.

Jayden cracked his knuckles, as he sat on the piano bench. He looked up at Annie. "Where should we start?" he asked.

Annie was a little surprised. She wasn't much of decision maker, she liked letting other people handle the important things, and sometimes the not so important ones. She opened her mouth. "Um…"

"Let's start with one I haven't heard yet." Jayden prompted. Annie nodded, unsure what to do. "How about, 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'?" Annie nodded again.

Jayden began to play. Annie was so entranced that she missed her cue. Jayden glimpsed up at her. "Sorry.." She said.

"It's fine. Just start again."

Jayden played the short introduction once more. Annie opened her mouth and let the music float out of her. Her voice was well trained, and did not lack in natural spirit and talent. She watched Jayden play, while she sang, and he watched the piano, his fingers moving gracefully over the ivory keys.

"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father . Then my world was shattered." She breathed deeply.

"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again. Knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could." She now watched as Jayden's hands forced themselves across the beautiful piano.

"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, Seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle." She closed her eyes the music surrounding her. "Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?" She felt Jayden's hot gaze on her. "Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive...teach me to live. Give me the strength to try." She opened her eyes, and let her voice echo off the low roof and old, musty walls.

"No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years." Her voice became low and helpless. "Help me say goodbye, help me say goodbye."

She had expected him to stop playing, but he continued, and then he sang with her. "Wandering child...so lost...so helpless...yearning for my guidance…"

Annie looked down at him, in wonder, and then sang her line with full love and confidence. "Angel...or father...friend...or Phantom...? Who is it there, staring...?"

"Have you forgotten your Angel...?"

"Angel...oh, speak...What endless longings echo in this whisper...!"

"Too long you've wandered in winter...Far from my far-reaching gaze."

"Wildly my mind beats against you…"

"You resist…"

Now they joined in together as the song called for. "Yet your/the soul obeys... Angel of Music! You/I denied me/you, turning from true beauty... Angel of Music!"

"Do not shun me" He sang as she went on with, "My protector."

They both sang. "Come your/me, strange angel…"

"I am your angel of music… come to me, angel of music." he sang and repeated, not looking up at her. As the song did not have an ending there, Jayden just stopped. Annie sighed, heavily.

"That was good." He said. "But your breathing is throwing off your diction, I can hardly understand a word once you become breathless. Breathe from your diaphragm, not your chest." Annie nodded.

"How did you do that?" Annie asked, marveled. "There is no piano part in that song"

"I was transposing. It's easy. I use the har, violin and flute for the top hand, and the bassoon and cello as a basic guide for the bottom hand, and introduction."

"That's amazing!" Annie said.

Suddenly, Annie heard the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway, parking next to hers. Jayden stood and strode over to the window. He parted the curtains and peared out the shades. "Um…" He said, "I think you'd better go." He turned toward her. "I think we should continue these lessons, though."

He rushed her out the door. She stood on the door step, at a loss. She was turning to leave when she heard an angry voice from within the house. A man's voice, and not Jayden's. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" The voice raged loudly. "Who the hell did you bring here?" There was a loud thud and then all was silent.


	11. Movie and a Burger

**Crystal Sister**- Sugar is always good!

A/N This chapter is a little wierd, but I hope you enjoy it anywho! And, yes it is vidal to the plot... later...

* * *

**Chapter 11- Movie and a Burger**

Annie spent her weekend worrying about Jayden. She called his house twice on Saturday night and then again on Sunday morning. Her grandmother dragged her to church where she commenced to pray for Jayden. She hoped he was okay.

On Monday at 3:30 Annie entered the auditorium, her eyes scanning around for Jayden. She made it halfway up the isle when a voice behind her called her name, "Annie!" she turned. Josh was running up toward her. She stopped and waited for him. "You're a hard person to catch up with!" he said, puffing slightly. "So, how've you been doing?"

"Fine." she answered forgetting Jayden for a moment, as they started up the way together.

"Listen." Josh said, Annie obeyed. "Did you have anything to do after practice today?"

Annie screwed up her eyes like she was deep in thought. "Well, if I move my date with the quarterback to Wednesday night then…" she smiled, playfully. "I guess I could squeeze you in."

"Cool." Josh said, smiling, cheerfully. "How does a movie and a burger sound to you?"

"Movie and a burger sounds great." She said.

Josh flashed her an even bigger and more charming smile. "Well," He said, without thinking, (A/N Does Josh ever think?) "Thank you for squeezing me.." then he turned a violent shade of red. "I mean… yeah… I gotta go." He said, and trotted off, his wavy honey hair swaying in the colored stage lights.

Annie stood watching him go for a moment, and then turned to head for backstage. She made contact with something hard. Jayden's chest. She toppled backwards and fell onto her backside.

Jayden stared down at her, his eyes almost black and a war was being raged in them. A long cut adorned his peach cheek, and a bruise, one that had not been there on Saturday blackened the skin under his eye.

Annie pulled herself up, with the help of his extended hand. Annie stared at him for a moment, and then she realized, she hadn't let go of his hand. She released her grip quickly. "Sorry." She said, pinkening.

"It's fine." He said, and the corners of his mouth tipped up into a half smile.

Annie looked more closely at Jayden's face, and saw that the cut on his cheek was fresh, uncleaned and still seeping blood. She frowned. "Jayden, how did you get that cut?" she asked pointed at it.

Jayden's hand rose to his face. He didn't touch the cut, but prodded the surface around it. "It's nothing." he said, seeing the disbelief in Annie's dark eyes. He was a bad liar and they both knew it. "I was cutting through a garden and I ran into a rather large and angry rose bush." He tried to smirk at her, but found that it was too pain full. He pulled in a hissing breath of discomfort.

Annie pulled her backpack off the ground were it had fallen when she had collided with Jayden. She opened the largest pocket and pulled out a small first aid kit, shaking her head. She dropped her backpack on the floor and grabbed Jayden's wrist, leading him out the door, she said, "It's got to be cleaned."

They sat out on a set of stairs leading to the tech booth. She sat a few steps lower than him. His legs where spread and she sat in between them. She pulled out a small alcohol pad. Ripping it open, she said, "This cut is pretty deep. You really should go see the nurse."

He shook his head. "No, I am not going to do that. As a matter of fact, had you not dragged me out here I would not have let you even touch it."

She giggled. "Well, it's a good thing that I am an uncultured buffoon, than." She pressed the alcohol pad to his forehead. He jumped slightly, but made no noise. "Sorry." She said, sincerely.

"Do not dwell on it." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you. I won't." She said. She decided to change the subject to something less formal. "You speak very well." She said, placing a small bandage on the wound. "Where did you pick that up?"

He breathed in, thoughtfully. "I acquired that in my childhood." He said. "I grew up with a few very strict people, and they thought it important to speak properly, though they didn't seem to find it necessary to practice the rule themselves."

She was intrigued. "Oh, where your parents really that strict?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father was never around, so I did not grow up with either of my parents."

She looked even more interested. She pulled back, now finished dressing the injury. She looked into his eyes. "Who raised you?" she asked.

"You ask far to many questions for my liking." He thundered, and stood, heading down the stairs.

Annie ran after his, grabbing his arm, and stopping him. They stood in the middle of the hallway, in front of the auditorium. No one else was in the passage, and so their voices echoed off the walls.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" Annie said, as Jayden turned to look at her. "I just wanted to get to know you."

Jayden looked like something sour had been placed under his nose. "No, you don't." He said. "I don't like my cast mates digging around in my personal life."

Annie's hand was still on Jayden's shoulder. The other one hung limply, useless at her side. She dropped her head to her chest. "I just wanted to help you."

"Then you can." he said. She looked at him, in uncertainty. "Come practice with me after rehearsal today."

She crossed her hands. "I can't." She said. "I have plans. I have a date with… someone." she said. "Why didn't you just say that it was Josh. It's not like Jayden cares!" She thought. "Sorry." she said aloud.

He nodded and trudged off.


	12. A Date With Josh

**Son Ange**- He isn't suppose to be the most pleasant person, but thank you for noticing.

**LoneWolf2005**- Yay! New reader! Kuddos to you!

**Maluruloki**- Thank you for the kuddos! The other person (I didn't say it was his guardian) came in through a side door... the garage door, but I didn't mention that he had a garage, so I guess it's good that you asked!

* * *

**Chapter 12- A Date With Josh**

Annie waited outside the auditorium for Josh, who had to stay after to discuss something with Mr. Reyser. Jayden passed by her, without saying a word. She waved, and yelled a goodbye, but he acted as if she didn't even exist. She tried to shrug it off, but found she worried about him too much.

The door opened and Josh came out of the theater, throwing on his backpack as he walked. He spotted her and walked over. "You ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely." she said, smiling.

"Mademoiselle?" Josh said, offering her his arm. She giggled and linked his upper arm with hers hand and grabbed his bicep with her other hand. He escorted her out to his car where he opened the door for her as she slid into the front seat.

They drove out past the theaters to an old drive in movie, where he parked and they proceeded to the snack bar. After buying more sweets than they could handle they went back to the car and the movie started, which they ignored.

"So tell me about your family." Annie said, sipping her coke.

"I live with my father and my two brothers. I'm the middle child. My older brother is away at college right now and my younger brother is a freshman at our high school this year."

"That's nice."

"Tell me about your family." Josh requested.

"I'm an only child, but I live with my grandparents. My mother died in a car wreck when I was three months old and my father died three years ago of cancer. My aunt, Genevieve lives with us with her son, Ron, who is a year older than me."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I knew your father." Josh smiled at her, affectionately. "He was a good man."

Annie smiled back at him. "How did you know my father?"

"He used to play at a country club that my father belongs to. I think I met you once there."

Annie concentrated. "Oh, yes I remember now." She giggled. "You were the little boy who slipped on the ice and fell on top of me."

Josh blushed. "Yeah… I had forgotten about that."

They laughed together. Annie's burger lay in the bag untouched. "Is there something wrong with your burger?" Josh asked, truly concerned.

Annie looked down at it. "No." she said. "I just forgot it was there." It was her turn to blush.

"You know," He said, "You have the cutest cheeks." She looked at him, strangely. "I mean that you have these perfect high cheek bones, and this beautiful pink rose color in them." She blushed again. He put his hand to her cheek, pulling her close to him. "It's amazing…" He said, and she pressed her lips to his.

Jayden slammed his hands down on the steering wheel of his car. "Damn him!" He raged aloud. He watched through the window, as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. "Damn you both!" He raved the engine and drove off.

* * *

**Oooooo... what is Jayden going to do! **

Seriously, if you figure it out, _let me know!_


	13. These Things Do Happen

**Emma-J-Riddle**- I'm promising anything.

**Moonlit Black Rose**- Yay! new reader! I love you! (You get kuddos)

**The Angel's Maggie**- I like silly people. I am a silly person, though I take my writting very serious, maybe a little too serious sometimes.

**LoneWolf2005**- Hey! GIve me my Jayden back!

**Maska**- Maybe Jayden will make his own weapon, maybe a punjab... dagger? Nah that's just stupid... Yes, go Josh and Annie!

**Son Ange**- Kidnap maybe a little hasty, but watch for other things.

**Youko Elf Maiden**- Yay! Another new reader! Love you too! (You get kuddos)

**Angel of the Mask**- Love your story too!

**Phanfreak2000**- I won't be stopping anytime soon! How about he does both! JK

Now that I am done with review replies, on to the great story... lol

**

* * *

Chapter 13- These Things Do Happen **

Once again at 3:30, Annie entered the auditorium. She hurried down the isle and placed her bag in front of a chair, which she sat in. it was mow almost a week and a half into the rehearsals, and so most of the cast had their lines memorized. Annie had accomplished this a week ago, because she had seen the play and movie so many times, and because she had studied the words ruthlessly. Because of this, she no longer needed her script, but bent down to pull it out of her backpack, anyway.

Still bent over her bag, she saw two brown penny loafers step up to her and stand in front of her seat. She looked up at the owner of the shoes. It was Mr. Reyser. "Good afternoon, Christine." He said.

"Good afternoon, messier Reyser." She said. She had now become accustom to being called by her character's name. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine…" Mr. Reyser said, smiling. "I was just wondering if you had the graveyard scene down? Do you know all of the lines… and the song?"

Annie nodded. "I do." She answered, then with pride she added, "I even had an extra rehearsal, just for that song!"

"Good, then." He addressed everyone now. "I guess we shall start with the graveyard scene, today!"

Annie nodded again, and Mr. Reyser left for his seat in the audience. Annie stood and walked onto the stage. She left her script sitting on the chair, but felt naked without it, once she was standing center stage.

A few of the props were half finished and so there were about a dozen headstones and crosses scattered about the stage. One on the far right stage was larger than the rest, and Mr. Reyser told her that that one was her father's.

Annie stood far left down stage. "Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing…" Annie said, in her best 'Christine' voice. "Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music... Her father promised her…"

The tape started up and Annie sang along with it. At the end she sat in front of the cross, her legs tucked underneath her. Jayden's shadow became outlined in the darkness behind the headstone. He sang beautifully. "Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance."

"Angel...or father...friend...or Phantom...? Who is it there, staring...?" "Have you forgotten your Angel...?" "Angel...oh, speak…" She stood very slowly. "What endless longings echo in this whisper...!"

Annie heard Josh enter behind her. She knew she shouldn't turn, but she wanted to. The urge to look at Josh was almost unbearable, but subsided when Jayden began to sing again. "Too long you've wandered in winter…" Annie ignored Josh as he sang, his line mellowly, "Once again she is his…" He had no idea how true it was.  
"Far from my far-reaching gaze…" Jayden finished.  
"Once again she returns…" Josh informed no one, as both of them were ignoring him.  
"Wildly my mind beats against you…" Annie sang "You resist…"

Annie and Jayden sang together, as the part called for, but Annie watched Jayden, transfixed and mesmerized by his deep, commanding voice. She took a few steps toward his shadow behind the cross. "Yet your/the soul obeys.  
"To the arms of her angel…" Josh sang and while they continued he sang his part. "Angel or demon...still he calls her... luring her back, from the grave...angel or dark seducer...? Who are you, strange angel...?" Annie could feel Jayden's arms around her, as if they really were there. She felt the tension between them, and she enjoyed it. "Angel of Music! You/I denied me/you, turning from true beauty... Angel of Music! (Do not shun me) / (My protector)...Come to your/me strange Angel…" She was standing about four feet in front of Jayden, and she could see his eyes glittering in the shadows. She could feel his breath.

"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me: Angel of Music…" He sang. Her eyes fixed on him, she watched him moved to the left side of the cross.  
"Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!" Yelled Josh, snapping Annie out of her hypnosis.

"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me: Angel of Music…" Jayden sang, reaching for her, his hand outstretched.  
"Christine! Christine, listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man...this thing... is not your father!" Annie acted as if she was still spellbound by Jayden, though she was now watching Josh with fascination. Josh yelled in Jayden's general direction. "Let her go! For God's sake, let her go!" Then he turned his eyes to Annie, yelling to her. "Christine!" As her character had just come out of her trance, Annie yelled in her best 'Christine' voice, "Raoul, no…" She ran to him, as the script had said to. He hugged her, holding her, protecting her.

Jayden was suppose to throw fireballs at Jayden, but as the special effects where not ready, he just emerged from his shadows and stood, looking at Josh with great distaste. He held up the half finished prop of a stick with a fake-looking skull atop.

He yelled, but somehow sang, "Bravo, monsieur! Such spirited words!" Thrusting the spear like he was throwing fireballs.

"More tricks, monsieur?" Josh asked Jayden, letting go of Annie. He took a step toward Jayden.  
"Let's see, monsieur, how far you dare go!" Jayden said, gisting as if for another fireball to head for him.

"More deception? More violence?" Josh said, taking another step. A creaking above his head, and Annie looked up, yelling her line to the ceiling.  
"Raoul, no…" She cried, seeing that a large screen, soon to backdrop was about to fall on Josh if he took two more steps before it fell, he would be crushed.

"That's right, that's right, monsieur - keep walking this way!" Jayden urged him, onward. Annie looked at him. His eyes had been drawn upward, too. He knew that Josh would be hurt, but Jayden wasn't warning him.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner." Josh yelled, taking another step, as the backdrop began to tumble.  
"Oh my god!" Annie yelled, Josh turned toward her. "Josh move!"

Josh looked up, as Jayden yelled, "I'm here, I'm here, monsieur: the angel of death!" The backdrop fell scrapping Josh, slightly, but not catching him underneath it's crushing weight.

Annie ran to Josh. The front of his shirt was ripped, and trickles of blood where falling lightly down his somewhat exposed chest.

"Are you okay, Josh?" She asked, coming around to the front of him, where she saw his wounds. "Oh my god… oh my god…" she muttered, then turned to Mr. Reyser, yelling. "We need a paramedic!"

Mr. Reyser rushed out of the auditorium and began searching for an EMT, or someone with a cell phone.

Josh bowed over a little, clutching his stomach, which was covered in small scraps, seeping blood. Annie held him up, as several people started gathering around them. The crowd around them did nothing to help, but watched, as Annie and Josh sat down, center stage.

Annie lay Josh's head in her lap. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over, and glassy. He watched her for a few minutes and then he went ridged, making Annie jump in fear. He stiffened, then relaxed, and passed out into her arms. She called his name, quietly, but to no avail.

* * *

Awwww... Poor Josh... **Will he be okay**! If you know, email me at 


	14. Telling the Story

**Moonlit Black Rose-** Thank you! I love hearing my reviews say that they enjoyed!

**The Angel's Maggie-** If your real name is Annie why are you the Angel's Maggie? Just asking.

**Little dark one-** I love Jayden, too! I'm glad you like it!

**Willow Rose 3- **It's not that cruel, seeing as I don't exactly want him to get better either, but he has to, becuase the show must go on! I think.

**Beautiful Screams of Heartache**- Yay! New reader! (Kuddos to you)

**Maska**- I won't be murdering any fop clones this time, but I was wondering if Ishould write a sequal to 'The Return'. What do you think?

* * *

**Chapter 14- Telling the Story**

The Paramedics shoed away the gathering crowd and propped up Josh's head with a small white pillow. Annie stood not too far off, watching the paramedics. They did not panic or hurry, which to Annie seem a good thing. She heard one of them yell that Josh had gone into shock. She tried to ask several people around her 'what that meant', but no one cared that she was speaking. She stomped her foot, once again being ignored by the mass of people around her.

Annie watched the paramedics load Josh onto a stretcher, and when she tried to follow, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned, staring at Mr. Reyser, who shook his head. "No," He said, "Let them go, he will be okay."

Annie stared at Mr. Reyser for a moment, and then dragged herself off. She went out the front doors and sat on the steps where she had treated Jayden's cut. She tried to hold it in, but the urge to scream and cry were all too much. She bellowed a loud cry of anger.

"Damn!" She screamed. She stood, and took a few steps. Annie walked to the middle of the room. She hung her head and buried her face in her hands, so that she was sobbing, softly to herself, so no one else could hear. "Why…" she thought. "Why hadn't Jayden tried to warn Josh of the falling scenery?"

A hand fell on her shoulder, and she turned sharply, a hand raised to strike the person behind her. Jenna stared wide eyed at her. "What are you doing!" Jenna asked, shocked and upset.

Annie gasped, she lowered her hand. "Sorry Jenna. I thought… I just… I'm not sure what I thought…"

Jenna stared at her, puzzled. "Annie, are you okay?" she said, watching her friend walk over and return to her seat on the steps.

Annie ran her fingers through her hair. Jenna walked over to her and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around Annie in a comforting embrace. "Annie, what's wrong?"

Annie pulled back and stared at Jenna for a moment, then spilled the story, not excluding the part about Jayden not warning Josh. Jenna wasn't sure what to say. She stared at Annie, then hugged her again. "I'm so sorry." Jenna said, her voice muffled by Annie's hair. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

Suddenly they heard a footfall not far from them. Jenna let go of Annie and they both watched as Jayden emerged from behind the corner. He stood in the doorway, and leaned against the frame. He didn't smile. He didn't look angry. Annie thought she saw a flash of remorse in his eyes.

Jenna stood and looked down at Annie. "I'm sorry, Annie, but I just remembered that I have to go meet… someone at…" She shook her head. "I just gotta go." she said and then she hurried off, leaving Annie and Jayden alone.

* * *

Oooooo... What will he say? 


	15. Her Chains

Sorry all that it took so long to update, but my computer crashed, and I had alot of issues finding one where I could type and post. I know that this chapter will have alot of typos, but I was in a hurry, so sorry! BTW If you have read my other phic, and you liked it, I have started writing a sequel, but I will not post it until I get at least three more requests for one. I hope you all enjoy! Gotta go, because I was told to leave four minutes ago, but I love you all that much...

**

* * *

Chapter 15- Her Chains**

Annie glared at Jayden for a moment. He stared, blankly back at her. " Listen, Annie..." He said taking his weight off of the doorframe and stepping toward her. "I know you think that I meant to harm Josh, but believe me, I didn't."

"Then why didn't you warn him about the backdrop?" Annie retorted, angrily. she took two steps toward Jayden.

Jayden spread his hands out leaving them inches away from his waist. He shook his head and answered, sincerely, "I was so caught up in the moment. I saw the falling doom, but I could do nothing. I just froze."

"You lair! You kept singing!" Annie screamed. her voice echoed around the empty hall. Jayden looked taken aback by her outburst. She also looked surprised. She let her hands wrap themselves around her, in a cold embrace, and she buried her head in her chest. "I'm sorry, Jayden..." She whimpered.

Suddenly, his arms were around her, enclosing and warming her. He gently pushed her head against his chest, let her become engulfed in his smell. "No..." He said, stroking her hair, "I am the one who should be apologizing."

Annie listened to his voicevibrate within his chest. she could feel his steady heartbeat, which seemed to match her own. His chest rose and fell, rythmically, their bodies where in time with one another. "Please believe that I am sorry." He said, and for a moment, she thought there was nothing else in the world.

Thoughts of Josh flashed through Annie's mind. She pushed him away. "No." She said. "You betrayed me, Jayden. You would have been completely happy if Josh had died."

"Betrayed you!" He raged, taking a few steps from her. "You think that I betrayed you?" He made a muffled sort of snort. "You would know all about betrayal, wouldn't you?" He said calmly. at his normal volume, facing her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Annie said, she backed up until she hit the wall.

"Oh Annie, " He said, shaking his head, "I know who you were out with last night." He snear, coming at her, slowly. "That damn fop. He's going to get himself into trouble."

Jayden was upon her now. He stood only a foot infront of her. "I only wish I could make the both of you see."

Annie glared up at his handsome face. "Make us see what?" she asked, stone faced.

Jayden came very close to her. His presence was intoxicating, and sent shivers of delight down Annie's back."Only this..." He bent down, as if to kiss her. She closed her eyes, not sure what to think. Instead of making contact with her lips, Jayden's mouth ended up by her eat. "Your chains are still mine, " He whispered, "You belong to me!"

Annie felt herself white out, and when she came to, Jayden was gone. In his place was a blood red rose. THe thornes had been removed, and an ebony ribbon was tied around the stem.

Annie sat up, her head pounding. She reached over and picked up the rose. It was still damp and the pedals were soft, like milky red silk.

In a daze, Annie lifted the flower to her nose and sniffed in the fragrent pollen. It swirled in her head, and she felt as if she were no longer in the school, but rather in a world all her own. She stayed there until a voice calling her name snapped her back into reality.

"Annie, Annie!" It was Jenna rounding the corner, at a quick pace. She paused, looking down at Annie. "Why are you on the floor?" Then she spotted the rose. "Woah!" She exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

* * *

Hehehehehehehehehehehehe... 

Please R&R! I like reviews!


	16. Shadows

**All that jazz 97-** I'm sorry that it was confusing, but I was typing very quickly, and I had no time to proof read what I wrote. The word 'eat' there should have been the word 'ear'.

**Phanfreak2000- **Glad that I got you hooked! Yay that you are a new reader. Kuddos to you!

**Maska-** I know, isn't Jayden just awesome! Thank you! Can Annie ignore him? That is a very good question!

**

* * *

Chapter 16- Shadows**

Annie looked back and forth between Jenna and the rose in her hand. Finally something clicked and she understood Jenna's question. "Oh, you mean the rose?" Jenna nodded. "I don't… know…" Jenna stared at Annie, puzzled. "I mean, that I whited out…" Annie thought for a moment , "After Jayden left." She lied. "_Why am I lying?_" she thought. "_Jenna will understand. Wouldn't she?_"

Jenna grabbed Annie's hand and lifted her up. "Well, I think you should talk to my mother, anyway." Jenna said. Jenna's mother was a registered nurse and Jenna thought of her as a goddess. Every time anyone had any physical ailments, Jenna suggested that they speak to her mother.

"I think that you can go to…" Annie's head suddenly spun around. She looked frantically around the hall. "Where is my bag!" She said, forgetting about everything else.

"Ann, just chill. I'm sure that you left it in the auditorium."

Remembering that she had left it there, Annie took a deep relieved breath. "I'm sure you're right, Jen." She said, brushing herself off. She noticed she was did that often after or during encounters with Jayden.

"So," said Jenna, "How was your little talk with Jayden?" Her voice was soft, and she seemed more concerned than curious. "He looked sorry." She added.

"Fine." Annie answered, numbly. "He said he was sorry and then I yelled at him." She said, then she regretted it, after glancing at Jenna's horrified face.

"You yelled at him?" She squeaked, her tone was a mixture of mortification and curiosity. "After he apologized!"

Annie pushed open the door to the auditorium. She kept walking, but shook her head, indicating her answer to Jenna.

"Well, then, what do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know, Jen." She answered, still walking. "He does something to me." She said, her voice in a trance. "It is like, he has a hold on me. Like I can't sing correctly without him, anymore."

Jenna put her hand on Annie's shoulder, making Annie pause. "Annie, what are you saying?" She asked. "Like brainwashing or something."

"No…" Annie said, continuing down the seats. "It's just… well, it's… it's nothing." She tossed over her shoulder, as she reached the place where her bag had been.

"Annie, why won't you talk to me?" Jenna asked, coming up behind Annie.

"Where is my damn bag?" Annie asked, looking at the empty chair.

"I don't know what it is, but since you made this play it just seems like you…"

"I swear I left it right here!"

"Aren't even listening to me…" Jenna finished. She watched for Annie's reaction, and finding her only bending to look for her bag, Jenna decided to leave. She shook her head, and turning she said, in an annoyed voice, "Bye, Ann." She said, and walked swiftly up the isle.

"Bye, Jen." Annie said, absent mindedly. She knelt down and look under the chair. It was not there, so she looked down that row of chairs and made her way around the whole theater. She found an old sneaker and a half of a candy bar, both of which made her a little queasy, but her bag was nowhere to be found. She swore loudly, and looked to the stage, hoping to see her bag sitting on it. Her eyes darted up just in time to see the back of someone's leg disappear behind the black curtains that lined the back of the stage.

"Who's there?" She called to the general direction of the leg. She waited a moment, and when no one answered she called out again. "Hello?" She said. "I know you are there. I saw you going behind the curtains, and the stage door is always locked." She reached in her pocket. She swore under her breath finding that her cell was in her bag. She decided it was best to lie. "I have a phone and I'm going to call the police if you don't come out here right now.

All of a sudden the lights in the theater went out, and Annie was left standing in the dark. She screamed, trying to back up the isle, she tripped and fell hard to the floor. She screamed again, and pushed herself up to the chairs to the left of her. She began to take cover under a chair, but then a light lit up on the stage. A shadow stood in front of it, a man's shadow, tall and alarming.

* * *

Hehehehehehehehe... I love cliffies! I love that you all hate them, too! Gwa ha ha! I know, I am evil! I am the fing prince(ss) of darkness! Don't mess with me!  



	17. The Lullaby

Hehehehehehehe... You all hate my cliffies, but I enjoy writing them soooooo much! 

**Gerrys ISU chic 04**- Yay! new reader! Kuddos to you! I'm glad that I am more important than your english paper, but like my father always told me, "Homework first play after all that shit!" Jk my dad would never say that... it was my mom!

**Maska**- Please leave my Jayden where he is, as he is needed to stalk Annie...

**Beautiful Screams of Hearache**- Don't you know that I can't make it as simple as it just being Jayden or Mr.Reyser?

**

* * *

Chapter 17- The Lullaby**

Annie stared at the shape in mixed horror and fascination. The shadow walked slowly down the steps and down to the piano that sat near the flaps that covered the unopened orchestra pit. It sat on the bench and opened the cover to the keyboard.

Annie couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling that the personage knew that she was there, and was ignoring her… or possibly not. She stood, still shrouded in darkness, she knew she would not be seen, if she stayed in the shadows. She moved down, so that she could get a better look at the silhouetted person, but she could not seem to get a glimpse of the person's face.

The man cracked his knuckles and began sliding his fingers over the ivory keys, warming up his hands. After a few scales, the clinking of the piano's strings stopped for a moment, and then, to Annie's wonder and disbelief, the man started into a beautiful and familiar song.

She stepped into the light, were she knew that the figure could see her if he wished so. She let a few tears slip down her cheeks. Sitting atop the piano was her flute, newly polished and calling for her finger to play it. She walked to the baby grand and picked up her instrument, then saw the music which had been lying beneath it, the music the man was playing.

The red music was old, and worn in. On the jacket of the sheet music were printed the words, "Cherry Blossoms" in black hand script design. The creases in the cover of the music showed the many times that she had played the music, but it was still dusty, as it had not been played for years.

Her fingers found their way to the sheet, and she opened it very slowly, more tears pouring down her cheeks. She sobbed, listening to the twinkle of the piano. The man looked up at her, but she could still not see his face.

"Do not cry, child." He said. "I miss only one thing."

"Oh, daddy!" She screeched. "I missed you, too."

He stopped playing and rested his hands in his lap. His voice was warm and deep, just as she remembered it to have been. "The song is incomplete without you, my child."

Annie lifted the flute to her lips, and played a long open 'd flat'. The sound resonated in the room, and hung in the air when she ceased. She smile, at how well her instrument still played after being locked up in her closet all these years, and how her fingers still knew their way around the keys.

He played her the introduction, and she played, putting all of her emotion into her music. She could not hold back any longer.

Her fingers danced slowly, like a waltz over the silver keys, and the notes came out perfectly. Everyone of them in flawless tune with the piano. Everything that had flowed into her in the last few weeks, poured out of her. (For a recording of this song, go to cduniverse dot com and find the bamboo lullabies...)

When the last note stopped ringing in the great room, and Annie had caught her breath, she heard her father say in a mellow tone. "I am proud of you, my dear little ladybug."

Annie giggled at hearing her old nickname. Then she walked over to the piano, laying her hands on the back, she looked at him, her voice shaking as she asked, "What are you proud of, père?"

His hand reached up, and she felt that it was gloved as it rested upon her's. He breathed in. "I am proud of you and your voice." He answered. "Proud that you remember me everyday. Proud that you, an accomplished singer, dancer and musician where my favorite pupil."

Annie hung her head. "Pupil?" She asked. Then she looked up, and gasped in surprise.

The piano bench was empty. Her father had left already. "No, père. Don't leave me. I need you."

"I know." Said a booming voice from above her head.

She threw her head upwards, and spinning slowly in circles, her head still raised she called out, "Je vous aime!" to the ghost she hoped was listening. (For those of you who don't know "Je vous aime" means "I love you" in French.)

Annie walked sadly out to her car, and upon opening the locked door found an envelope sealed. On the front was written 'Annie' in large cursive writing. Annie picked it up, slowly wondering how it had gotten there.

Annie read slowly, being sure she caught every word of it:

Dear Annie,

I'm sorry to have left you in such a hurry, however you seem to have had trouble standing, and had I lingered, I may have found myself in a very compromising position, one which could have hurt you as well as myself. Please, I request that you join me at my house Saturday evening for another practice.

Your hopeful friend Jayden

PS. I heard as I was leaving that your friend, Josh has been released from the hospital.

* * *

So, please R&R, I seem to be having a slight wirters block, so sorry if it takes a while to update, plush my arms just hurts... 


	18. Hayden

**Emma-J-Riddle**- As neither of your questions are answered in this chapteryou may want to hold them and remind me later. 

**Maska**- I thought that you would know me better than to think that I could just give you the answers straight forward and 'write nicely'!

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Yummy Gerry... Drools with you... Ewwww! I got my shirt wet... hehehehehehe.

A/N- I have made several authors notes in this chapter, and just so that you know, I don't hate Josh, I just think he is more of a fop than Raoul could ever be.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- Hayden **

Annie wasn't sure what to think of the note. Why had Jayden signed it that he was 'hopeful'? Staring at the letter, she tried hard to remember why she had been so angry with Jayden. She couldn't recall anything, and so, she decided it must have been something trivial that seem important at the moment. (A/N Is Josh a trivial thing that seems important at the moment… YES!)

Annie snapped back into reality and decided that if Jayden was right and Josh had been released from the hospital, than she should go see him. She hoped into her car, her heart still throbbing from the run-in with her dead father, and she drove over to Josh's address.

Annie pulled up to the large white house, trimmed in blue with sky colored shutters. She stared at the enormity of it for a while. She thought of Jayden's humble abode and felt a twinge of guilt, though she wasn't sure why. Suddenly the front door of the house swung open, and a young man in his late twenties stepped out onto the front porch.

Annie pulled herself out of her car and walked toward the man, who had stooped to pick up something off of the patio. He spotted her as he arose to his full height and she smiled, politely at him. He scowled slightly, but not rudely. Annie thought it must be a natural reaction.

"Hello!" Annie said, trying to be cheerful. "My name is Annie Hendrix and I'm here--"

"To see Josh?" The man finished for her. She nodded and he looked her up and down. Apparently passing the inspection, he said, "I'm Josh's brother, Hayden."

Annie looked confused for a moment. "But Josh told me you were away at--"

"College?" Hayden finished for her again. Annie was a little irked by his interrupting, but she didn't show it. She nodded instead.

"Well," He said, "When I heard my brother had been in an accident, I hurried down here."

"Oh…" said Annie, unsure what to say she added, "That was very nice of you…"

They stood awkwardly for a moment, and then Hayden moved to one side and let Annie in through the front door first before following her in himself.

Annie stared, amazed at the room that she found herself in. There was a white sofa with blue-black trim, and the carpets where a cream white color. She was afraid to stain anything.

Hayden came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing Annie to jump a few inches into the air, and utter a slight squeal. He laughed lightly informing her, "You know, I wouldn't bite ya!"

She smiled, and forced a nervous laugh. "Yeah…"

Hayden smiled at her, and while it seemed friendly, there was something about Hayden that bothered Annie, like he was hiding something. "Come on…" He said, turning toward a flight of stairs and heading up it. "Josh's room is upstairs, just let me go tell him that you are here… just in case."

Annie followed Hayden up the stairs, staying a few steps behind him the whole way. Hayden led her up and into a hallway. Then he walked to the end of the hallway, where he knocked on the last door, and then without waiting for an answer opened it and poked his head in.

Annie heard him speak, "Someone is here to see you."

Annie heard Josh's shaken voice answer from within. "Who is it, Hay?"

"She said her name was Adie or something like that."

"Adie?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, you talk to her."

Hayden turned and grabbed Annie by the arm, pulling her firmly to the door, and pushing her through. Josh half lay half sat in a large bed with a royal blue comforter and purple sheets.

Josh looked up at her for a moment and then looked past her yelling, "Annie, not Adie, you twit!"

Annie giggled. "Twit, eh?" She asked taking a few steps toward his bed.

He nodded, "Yes, that is my brother… my twit." He answered and he patted the bed, motioning for her to sit.

"Oh, no…" She said. "I couldn't." Her mind screamed at her, "Yes you can, just sit down it won't hurt."

"Come on." Josh said. "I won't bite you, and my little brother is next door, so he would hear anything that we would do…" (A/N Why can't Josh just stop while he is ahead? Oh yeah… because he is never ahead!)

Annie looked a little shocked for a moment and then she cautiously sat on the bed at his feet, giving him a feeble and forced smile.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Yes..." Answered Annie. Then not wanting to burden him with her worries at the moment, and not sure if he would believe her when she said she was visited by her deceased father, she changed the subject. "So, are you alright?"

"Yes." Josh replied. Annie could tell that he didn't want to give up on the last subject yet, but she pressed on and he followed suit.

"When will you be back to rehearsals, do you think?"

"I should be back tomorow, however my brother thinks that I should stay at home for a while."

"And what do you think?" Annie played with the comforter, and didn't look at Josh.

Josh sat up and pulled her to him, lightly, as to be gentle with the both of them. He stared her in the eyes and said, "I think that if it got me a few moments with you, I would walk with two broken legs."

Annie laughed and as she subsided, Josh covered her mouth with his, and they embraced as if they where two long lost lovers meeting for the first time in years.

* * *

Yay! More gushy kissing stuff! I like writing those parts, and my boyfriend likes it when we act them out together... hehehehehehehehehehehe  



	19. Hayden's Demands

Yes, I know this one is very, very short, but Chapter 20 will be up by tommorow, and I needed you to get to know Hayden a little better before I went on.  
**A/N** I don't mean for Hayden to be a _BAD_ person, just a little strung up, if you know what I mean... 

**

* * *

Chapter 19- Hayden's demands**

Annie left Josh's house, feeling slightly inebriated. She walked slightly lopsided to her car and started to get in.

"I've never been plastered," She thought, "But I think it would feel a lot like love." Then she caught herself, "Did I just say love?" She said aloud.

"Talking to yourself isn't a good sign." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Hayden standing in the middle of the lawn. Why hadn't she seen him there?

"I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was there…" She said, turning pink and putting her head down. She breathed, and when Hayden didn't answer, she looked back up. She squeaked. Hayden was standing just before her, but before she could get out a good scream, Hayden pressed his hand over her mouth.

"Listen," He began, painfully taking her by the arm, "My brother will not be dating anyone bellow him, and you my dear, are bellow him…" He smiled a little, and Annie grimaced in pain from his hand on her upper arm. "If you know what is good for you, then you will call the whole thing off and stay away from Josh."

Hayden released her, and Annie rushed to open the door to her car, start up the vehicle and quickly drive away.


	20. I wish for your happiness

This one is longer, and I hope that you all enjoy my **two** updates of today! 

**The Angel's Maggie**- I'm glad that you took me seriously, because most people didn't! I really do get some of this stuff from my life. Jayden is based on someone who I really do like and is my... kind of teacher, and Josh is a little bit like my boyfriend, but kind of stupid.

**Maluruloki**- I don't know if she will kiss Jayden, but just you wait, it will heat up for sure!

**India Pyro**- Are you a new reader! Yay!

**Emma-J-Riddle**- I think that you will get your answer in the next couple of chapters, but I am not sure.

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- NOOOOO! I want cookies! Hehehehehehehe.

**Maska**- Wait for it...wait for it! You know I'm not a great R/C supporter!

**Keeper Music Night**- I don't really speak french, I speak horrid spanish! My friend who speaks french told me that was how to say it...

Enjoy all!

**

* * *

Chapter 20- "I wish for your happiness"**

Annie looked down at her arm, as she drove home. A large bluish-purple bruise was forming on her bicep. She could see the outline of Hayden's fingers on her arm, which was throbbing hotly. She wasn't paying much, and she didn't stop for anything. She just wanted to get home.

When she arrived, her grandparents were sitting on the couch in the living room reading. Her grandpa looked up from his newspaper to say hello, and asked how her day was. She replied that she didn't want to talk about it, and that she needed to do a lot of homework, so to please not disturb her.

She went upstairs and considered calling Jenna and asking her view on the matter, however she knew that Jenna would probably tell her to alert the police of not only Hayden's behavior, but her dad's ghost. There was no way that Jenna would believe that her dead father was speaking to her. She decided instead to try a little homework and when that failed, she crawled into bed at 8:30.

Later, when all was dark, and the house was still, Annie awoke, because she thought she heard someone crying. The moaning seemed to be coming from outside the window. Annie glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 2:38 am. She got out of bed and walked, guardedly over to the glass. She didn't see anything outside, so she opened the window, and stuck her head out. Her lawn was about fifteen feet bellow her. No one was out there, so she turned to go back to bed.

"Annie…" Whispered the dark and haunted voice from earlier in the auditorium from nowhere.

"Père?" Annie said, a little too loudly, and then paused listening to the darkness.

"My child… I wish for your happiness!" The voice said, and she began to cry again, sitting on the floor.

"I cannot see how…" She murmured through her tears.

"I wish for your progression." He said, and Annie could almost feel his hands on her shoulders, and so she touched them, disappointed to find it empty. "I wish for you to live up to your full potential!"

"How père?"

"You must find a teacher." He said, and Annie shivered. "You must find someone to help you to continue with the lessons I began so many years ago. I need you to train in a way that would make you become the singer I know is in there somewhere."

"But père…"

"I love you, ladybug…"

"No papa, don't go!"

"I love you…" He repeated and left Annie sitting in her room, crying alone on the floor.

Annie knew what she had to do. Josh would be angry, but if she remembered correctly, she was bellow him, and so, with resolve she decided she didn't care what Josh thought. Her father had called to her, and she knew she must find a teacher. Only one person would do, and she might have trouble setting her head to learning when he was her teacher.

* * *

Oh! Do you all know who she is going to get lessons from! Like I'm not being obvious or something... Wow, I'm a dork! 


	21. A New Teacher and Mixed Feelings

**The Angel's Maggie**- Please read the review I posted for the answer to your questions.

**Maluruloki**- Would you please slap him, because I can't do it, for reasons unknown to the readers as of now...

**

* * *

Chapter 21- A New Teacher and Mixed Feelings**

Annie stayed home from school on Friday, but went to rehearsals, and was terrible. She didn't know why. She thought it must have had something to do with the new teacher, and not having seen him in such a long time.

Jayden sat alone as practice wrapped up. Annie approached him, carefully. She breathed in a sigh, and he must have heard her, for he spoke. "Is there something you need, Annie?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering…" She couldn't get the words out. "If you… I mean if I… If your offer… for lessons… was still good?"

Jayden turned in his seat and stood slowly. He stared at her, looking confused and surprised. "Well, if you are not angry with me, than yes, it is still good."

Annie smiled. "Oh, good!" She exhaled a sigh of great relief. "Then, is tomorrow still okay?"

Jayden nodded and said, "Will 6:00 o'clock tomorrow evening be alright for you?"

Annie smiled. "If it is alright for you."

Jayden nodded and started off. Annie stood, smiling. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and she turned to see Josh standing before her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She answered and started off in the same direction as Jayden had gone.

"I don't know…" Josh said, walking a step behind her, to her left. "You just seem distracted."

Annie replied that she wasn't. "Well, you haven't said to words to me today, and you acted like you had a lot on your mind during practice, plus you didn't even come to school today."

Annie was out of the auditorium now, and she quickened her pace. "Really, Josh, I'm fine."

"Good." Josh answered, and he stopped her with his powerful arm. "Because I was worried."

Annie looked up at Josh. He still had a large cut on his forehead from his encounter with the falling scenery. She saw the concern in his large eyes brown eyes. He smiled softly, and brought himself down to her, giving her a soft and loving kiss on her pink lips.

Annie almost just let him kiss her, but instead pulled away. She looked up at him, and tried hard not to cry, while she said, "I'm sorry Josh, but I can't."

"What?" Josh said. "Yesterday, it was fine, and now you can't? Annie what is going on?"

"I'm not right for you." Annie replied.

"Oh my god." Josh said, and he lifted Annie's face, kissing her lightly on her forehead. "Did my brother threaten you?"

Annie broke down, and cried, letting herself fall into Josh's strong arms. He held her, fuming with anger at his brother for scaring her and longing for her to let him kiss her as he had the night before.

She wished she could enjoy his arms, but her father's soft demands, and Hayden's hard words echoed in her mind. Without warning she burst from Josh's arms, leaving him standing stunned, in the hall, as she ran to her car and drove away.

* * *

Well, now, isn't she an emotional girl! 


	22. The Point of No Return

**Keeper Music Night**- Yes, finals are very evil! It is finals week up here too and the quiet hours are killing me and myband practice!

**Emma-J-Riddle**- Yes... Poor Annie Shifty Eyes

**Maska**- Yeah, I hope it doesn't mess things up either... hehehehehehehehehehe! Nope not a great R/C supporter!

**Sirius All Punked**- Yay! New reader! (Kuddos to you!) Yay! I'm not cheasy! I love Mr. Butler, but I must say that Micheal Crawford is my favorite Phantom!

**Baby-Vixen**- Yay! Another new reader! (Kuddos to you too!) Marshmellow Army, huh? I like Marshmellows! hehehehehehehehe!

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Don't worry, there will be some serious kicking! Maybe I will write you in, just so that you can kick him!

**The Angel's Maggie**- I had a great experience with my teacher the other day... He was sitting by me and I was sick about going on stage (I always get nervous before going on) and he grabbed my hand and told me I would do fine! He told me that I was... "Fabulous". I felt a little better and then he said if I really needed to barf than he would get me a tuba! He grabbed my hand and told me I would be fine, and that he would catch me if I passed out. He is soooooooooooooo super sweet! So, that is my story of my own little Phantom ish person. He is who I have based Jayden on and a couple of the experiences in here are true!

**India Pyro**- Yay! Another new reader! Yeah... I don't think that is going to happen.

**

* * *

Chapter 22- The Point of No Return**

Annie went to Jayden's house at the scheduled time, and found him, one again garnished with fresh cuts and bruises. She sighed and he gave her another lame excuse of falling in the auditorium after practice. Annie wondered when he would tell her the truth.

Jayden sat her on the couch again. He didn't get soda this time but returned with two glasses of water and a bag of "Doritos". He again suggested that they sing before they eat. Annie agreed and then she stood, walking over to the piano. He watched her, and then proceeded to the piano himself.

"The Point of No Return sounds horrid, so lets work on that one." Jayden said, not suggesting, but telling.

"Okay." Annie said, and she stood behind Jayden, who started playing, seductively. "I wonder if he knows how hot that is." Annie thought. She looked down at him, excitedly.

Jayden smiled up at her and began, "You have come here…. In pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now, has been silent, silent." She felt herself loosing.

Annie felt like the room was spinning. She felt herself loosing herself to him. She knew she should be think of Josh, but who could think of Josh when Jayden was standing before them, singing passionately. "I have brought you, that our passion may fuse and merge. In you mind, you've already succumb to me, dropped your defenses, completely succumb to me, now you are here with me, no second thought, you've decided, decided…"

Jayden was quieter when he started up again, but his voice was still as seductive and beautiful as before. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances, the games we've played till now are at an end…" He heard Annie swooning, but he didn't stop. "Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream discern."

Jayden stood, and sang without the piano. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Annie watched him rise and watched him come up behind her. She was completely under his control.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secret will we learn, beyond the point of no return." Jayden lifted Annie's chin, and slowly brought her to him. He softly pressed her lips to his.

Suddenly Annie threw her arms around Jayden's neck. She brought his face down on her and kissed him hard. She surprised them both, but neither of them pulled away, and neither saw Josh watching them throw the half closed blinds, the tears rolling down his rosy cheeks.

* * *

OMG! Poor Josh! I feel bad, don't you, Maska? 


	23. The Cemetery

**RoSeQuEeN**- Well, Jayden deffinity isn't alone. No boo Josh, because we love him lots, the stupid little fop!

**Kadaj**- Are you a new reader? Yay new reader! (Kuddos to you) And that isn't that strange, you are suppose to feel bad for him!

**Angel of the Mask**- They didn't make out!

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Yes, it is about damn time! I think that would be fun to have a random girl just poof out of nowhere and kick Hayden's ass!

**Maluruloki**- No revenge, Josh is Raoul, not Erik!

**The Angel's Maggie**- Jayden is the friggin shit, isn't he? lol Emma-J-Riddle- Ooooooo... what will happen next.

**India Pyro**- His daddy bought the spoiled little bitch-fop a nice pretty car.

**Pirating Elven Pyro**- Ooooo! Yay! New reader, right! (kuddos to you)

**Phanfreak2000**- Another new reader! (Kuddos to you, too)

**Maska**- I'm not going to kill Josh... This is probably the only phic you will find of mine that will have any R/C action!

**Sirius All Punked**- I know, Josh annoys me too.

**Keeper Music Night**- The kissing was needed, sorry that it got so hot! Giggles

**Ookanala**- Are you a new reader! Yay! ANother one, four and counting... (kuddos to you)

**Baby-Vixen**- Are you new reader number five? Yay! Another one! (Kuddos to you, too!)

**

* * *

Chapter 23- The Cemetery**

Annie left immediately, Thoroughly confusing Jayden, and saying that she had a headache. Annie didn't drive home. She drove straight to the cemetery, where she hoped she could speak in peace with her father.

She kneeled close to her father's grave, and silently spilled the contents of her heart. "Oh père, I am so confused! I love Josh, but Jayden is… something. I don't know what to do, père… Help me."

She heard a voice from behind her speak suddenly in a soft, deep voice. "Did you really mean that?"

Annie turned, and saw Josh standing there, a few feet behind her. She didn't smile at him, but turned back to her father's grassy grave. "Where you following me, Josh?" She heard him stir behind her. She suddenly felt his hand pulling her up by the shoulder. She didn't turn to him.

"What is going on between you and Jayden?" He asked.

She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "I don't know, Josh… I just don't know…"

Josh was behind her again, pulling her toward him. They were so close that she could smell his collogue. "I just want to know if you meant what you said." He turned her around to face him. "Did you really mean it… Do you love me?"

Annie felt the tears begin again. Josh took her cries as a no. He let go of her, hanging his head. "I love you, Annie." He said. "I just hoped that you had loved me, too."

Annie lifted his head so that she could look him in the eye. "Josh, I do love you, but I am just so confused right now." She was crying again, silent tears. "I just… feel something when I am with Jayden…"

Josh cut her off, suddenly. "Can't you feel that with me…?"

"Josh, I do feel something when I am with you. It's just a different something than I feel with Jayden."

"Annie, You say you 'feel something' for him, but you also say you 'feel something' for me. What am I suppose to do? I don't think that I can compete with him for you."

Annie took his hand. "I don't want you to." She said. "I want to love you, but my father said…" Annie stopped, knowing that Josh would think she was crazy if she told him about her dad.

Josh looked confused. "You father said something to you about Jayden?" He said, thoroughly puzzled. "I thought that your father had died years ago, Annie."

"Well, Josh I just…" Annie stopped again.

Josh pulled her away from the grave and sat her on a bench not too far away. "Annie, whatever it is, I will listen." He looked her in the eye. Then, knowing it would soften her he sang, "Anywhere you go let me go too…"

Annie smiled. "Josh, the other night after the accident I was alone in the auditorium, or so I thought when I saw someone on the stage. He kept in the shadows and I couldn't see his face. He walked to the piano and started playing a lullaby that my father and I had played together many years ago. He said that he was my father, and that he was proud of me. I didn't know what to do, and then my flute was there on the piano, so I played along with him. After we played, before I could ask him about anything, he left…."

"Annie, I know that you want to believe that your father is speaking to you, and I believe that he is guiding you, but Annie this ghost was not your father."

Annie stood, staring, offensively at Josh. "What would you know about it? You weren't there!"

Annie stormed off. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go back to Jayden's, she didn't trust herself there. She decided to go to a movie alone, but nothing was playing, and so after making sure she was home past 10:00 she slipped into her house, unnoticed by her grandparents.


	24. All I Ask of You

**Kadaj**- Hey! Thanks for the stalking, but I have a stalker already and you will have to compete with him for my undying attention.

**The Angel's Maggie**- She is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not lying! She really loves him! But she is just soooooo confused! Yes, I know Jayden friggin rules! I thought you might like to know that the other today, I was handing out invites to my birthday party, and my teacher asked meifhe was invited, and then I told him it was a pool party, and he didn't want to come anymore, but still, he had wanted to come for a minute... (I almost had him)

**Emma-J-Riddle**- There will be 'getting together' don't worry!

**Sirius All Punked**- I am not a great R/C supporter, but I'm not sure if there will be too much more action... maybe I'll just kill off Josh...hehehehehehe!

**Pirating Elven Pyro**- Yay! I'm entertaining!

**Maluruloki**- Yay! I'm explaining! Yes, Josh is nice Raoul, not mean Raoul, as I think Raoul is too much of a sissy man to be very mean.

**Gerry ISU Chick 04**- Yes, girls randomly kicking Hayden may happen!

**India Pyro**- I don't think anyone in my Phic will be dumping guys all together.

**Maska**- I liek Josh.. he just isn't very... bright. I love Jayden. I think is he one of my favorite Characters that I have ever written. She won't say anything. Well, duh she enjoyed the kiss, it was with Jayden!

**RoSeQuEen**- I don't think I would be too confused, but my discision would be Josh, just for all of you guys' info, however in "The Return" my choice might have been Christian, but hen...he died... hehehehe... murder!

**

* * *

Chapter 24- All I Ask of You**

The next week of rehearsal's were very awkward, as Annie was trying to avoid both Josh and Jayden, and every time Josh or Jayden saw the other, they would glare, and mumble. Each thought the other owned Annie's heart. Annie wasn't sure herself, which one really did.

Mr. Reyser complained that the acting had no passion, and that the love scenes all seemed inexpressive. Annie apologized several times. This week they were to start the first of the kissing scenes: the roof top scene.

Annie climbed onto the stage, wondering if she could really do this. She watched Josh come onto stage. He looked amazing in his simple jeans and his tight black "Guns 'n' Roses" tee. Annie sadly looked at him, knowing that he loved her, and hating that she couldn't just make herself love him the way he loved her.

"Go!" Yelled Mr. Reyser.

"Why have you brought me here!" Josh sang, with emotion.

"We can't go back there." She said, turning toward him.

"We must return." He declared.

"He'll kill us. His eyes will find me there…" She sang, thinking of Jayden's ever-seeing eyes.

"Christine don't say that." She heard.

"Those eyes that burn." She sang, knowing that Jayden would know by the way her voice shook, that she was think of him.

"Don't even think it." She tried not to.

"And if he has to kill a thousand men…" Jayden had tried to kill Josh hadn't he, or was that just an accident…?

"Forget this waking nightmare." She tried again, unsuccessfully.

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill, and kill again." She sang, trying to ignore her thoughts of Jayden.

"This Phantom is a fable… believe me. There is no Phantom of the Opera." He said, and Annie believed him, she stared at Josh. She thought only of him. Her thoughts of Jayden's haunting eyes, disappearing.

"My god who is this man…" Now acting as if she was afraid, because Josh was protecting her and she knew it.

"My god who is this man?" He repeated

"Who hunts to kill?"

"This mask of death."

"I can't escape from him…" She didn't feel like that right now.

"Who is this voice you hear?" He asked, and she almost asked herself the same question.

"I never will." She finished.

"With every breath."

They joined in together. "And in this labyrinth were night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there/ere inside your/my mind."

"There is no Phantom of the Opera." Josh said again, and again she believed him.

Yet with all sincerity she sang, "Raoul, I've been there. To his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness…" She stared at him, feeling as if he had received her message, she continued. "Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face so distorted deformed, it was hardly a face in the darkness, darkness."

As scripted, she turned from him, and stared off into space, singing, "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind, and through music my soul began to soar and I heard as I never heard before."

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more."

"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world…" She mustn't think about Jayden's eyes. "Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore."

"Christine, Christine…"

Somewhere off stage Jayden called to her. "Christine…"

Annie ignored him. She watched Josh come toward her. He led her away from the direction Jayden's voice had come from.

"No more talk of darkness," Annie had completely forgotten about Jayden. She watched Josh. She listened to him, and felt herself falling for him. "Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you." She was completely calm. "Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . ."

"Say you love me every waking moment," She clasped his hand, and he looked down at it in surprise. As he looked up she sang again, a significant look on her face. "Turn my head with talk of summertime . . ." He nodded in understanding. "Say you need me with you, now and always . . . Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you . . ."

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light." He grabbed her, in a loving and protective embrace. "You're safe: No-one will find you, your fears are far behind you..."

"All I want is freedom," She knew with Josh she would have that. "A world with no more night... and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ." She pulled back just enough to look him in the eye.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude…" If only he knew how much she wanted him to led her. "Say you need me with you here, beside you." She knew she did. "Anywhere you go, let me go too - Christine, that's all I ask of you…"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . ."

Again they joined in together. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"

"Say you love me…" She said and he could see that she meant it.

He smiled, "You know I do…" She knew he meant it, as he had already said it.

They both sang, each meaning every word. "Love me - that's all I ask of you…"

They embraced once more, and their lips met in a great passionate kiss. Annie didn't care who saw. She threw her arms around him, and was visibly disappointed when they had to let go on cue. They sang together again, each of them feeling the other's heartbeat. "Anywhere you go let me go too… Love me - that's all I ask of you…" The script called for another kiss, and they were both glad to do it.

Annie was angry to have to keep gong but she did anyway. "I must go - they'll wonder where I am … wait for me, Raoul!"

Skipping the name, he sang loudly, "I love you!"

"Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!"

"And soon you'll be beside me!"

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me…" They exited, and when they had gone, Josh kissed her backstage.

A mournful song came from onstage, and Annie turned in horror to watch Jayden finish the reprise. "I gave you my music, made your song take wing, and now, how you've repaid me…denied me and betrayed me." He let a few tears fall, and Annie felt a little guilty twinge. "He was bound to love you, When he heard you sing, Christine…"

Not missing the cue Josh and Annie started, "Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you, share each day with me, each night each morning…"

Annie jumped as Jayden Sang, with power and anger, "You will curse the day you did not do…All that the Phantom asked of you!"

She heard a whisper in her ear, "I meant every word of that." Josh said.

She turned to him, brining him down to kiss her, and when they released, she said, "So did I."

She turned to see Jayden watching her from across the stage, behind the curtain, on the other side. His face looked slightly emotionless, but in his eyes, even from such a distance, Annie could see the fire.


	25. Boyfriend?

**The Angel's Maggie**- I CAN'T STOP! The story has power over me! He...he! You will have to put up with them for a little while longer!  
**Phanfreak2000**- Yes, he sure is Erik. Because Josh is soooooo sweet! She is alot more confused than Christine, I think. If you have read the book, Christine doesn't ever love Erik. She tells him she does, so that he will let her go.  
**Sirius All Punked**- YES, LET THEM PAY! I'm glad that you like it, and here you go. Now you can read more!  
**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Josh is a little whimpy, but I think that Raoul kinda is too!  
**India Pyro**- He isn't just getting into his part. He really does love Annie!  
**Maska**- Hehehehehe... "Under his spell"... yup, that's how he got me to first right this phic... I mean, I write it of my own free will.  
**Keeper Music Night**- I think you will make up your mind about who you like better after you read Chapter 26 **RoSeQuEen**- I love Jayden, don't get me wrong, but I just really like Josh. He makes me laugh, plus he sooooooo sweet.  
**Maluruloki**- "Swimmingly", eh? 

**

* * *

Chapter 25- Boyfriend?**

Annie knew that Jayden must be mad at her, and so she left quite promptly with Josh, as her car was in the shop. As Josh drove her home, she repeatedly apologized for her rudeness in the cemetery, and for kissing Jayden. He said the he understood. "I know how it feels to just get caught up in the moment." HE said, grabbing her left hand with is right one, and driving with his other one.

"I know…" She said, feebly. "I just wanted you to know that I don't love Jayden the way that I love you." he smiled, still watching the road. He knew she was watching him. "Josh," She almost whispered, "I do love you…" She said, and he turned his head to face, her. They where at a stop light.

"Annie, you know that I love you, too." He smiled. "But, it may take a while for you earn back my trust. Although if you keep looking that good, it may not take half as long." She smiled.

Josh pulled into Annie's driveway and let go of her hand. Annie picked up her bag and began to get out of the car, when she felt Josh's hand pull her down again. He leaned over to her, and kissed her firmly on the lips. She returned the kiss, but pulled away quickly, knowing that her grandmother was watching from the window for her, and that she wouldn't be pleased.

Annie stood in the driveway, watching Josh pull out of the driveway. She waved until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she turned, sighing and walked up the walkway and opened to front door.

Her grandmother was waiting, as Annie had predicted. She lifted her eyes from the book she had been 'reading' and asked her granddaughter, "Who was that? Who dropped you off, hun?"

"Josh." Annie answered, simply. Then she added, "He is my boyfriend." Boyfriend. The word didn't seem to fit just yet, but it sounded better than it had three days ago. "It won't be long before it sounds perfect." Annie thought.

"Your 'boyfriend'?" Her grandmother asked. She raised her eyebrows in distaste and annoyance.

"Yes." Annie said. She turned, but then decided to explain a little. Turning back to her grandmother, she said, "Josh was the little boy that I used to play with when father was performing." Then she hurried up to her room, without further explanation.


	26. No More Memories

**The Angel's Maggie**- I don't know if I could let have Jayden have anyone else. He like Annie ALOT and that may be a slight problem for his future relationships... I think that reason I have been so pro Josh lately is because of the big fight I got into with my 'teacher'. I was quite angry at him when I wrote chapters 25 26 and 27. So, those ones will have a little of the accual real life dialogue in them.

**Phantress**- Yay! New Reader! I been gettin alot of you guys lately. (Kuddos to you) Wow, deff? So like, have you read the book than?

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Poor Jayden... yeah... poor Jayden.

**Phanfreak**- I'm glad you like it, but my chapters don't usually get any longer than about two or maybe three pages... but those are the really longe ones.

**Maska**- See, the thing is this whole story is inspired by my own experiences with my 'teacher' and two days ago we got into a pretty big fight. We had words and then he told me that he was sick of me 'not putting enought feeling into my art' or something like that.

**Keeper Music Night**- You'll know who you like better. Cause either you will love Jayden for being bold, or you will hate him for being so pigheaded.

**India Pyro**- Right now I'm leaning one way, but my mind may change, and no I will not tell you which wayI am leading.

**Kadaj**- Yes, he is an ex-boyfriend and not one I care to have stalk me, so if you could make him stop, that would be good.

**Sirius All Punked**- I do feel bad for Jayden, but there are forces holding Annie and Jayden apart!

**RoSeQuEeN**- As was before mentioned, I am leaning one way, but I will not say which way. Here is your chapter.

**Amaterasu**- Yay! Another new reader! (Kuddos to you) I'm glad you like it. Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm "creative". Thanks for the recommendations!

**

* * *

Chapter 26-No More Memories**

Annie sat her bag down on her bed and then flopped herself down on it in exhaustion. She sighed. Head she really given up Jayden for Josh? Was she sure that was what she wanted? "Yes," she answered herself, within her head, "I love Josh. Jayden is just a friend and a teacher."

Just then her phone rage on the table next to her bed. She picked it up, knowing it would either be Jenna or Josh, and as Josh couldn't have gotten home yet, it had to be Jenna. She put the receiver to her mouth and said, "Hey this is Annie, what's up?"

"Do you always answer your phone like that?" Jayden's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Jayden!" Annie asked, surprised. "What are you…" She paused, then voicing her concerns she asked him, "How did you get this number. I'm not listed."

"Your friend, Jenna, I believe was her name, was kind enough to supply me with it." Jayden answered, slyly. Annie could almost hear him smiling through the phone line.

"Oh…" She was a little confused. She was sure that he would be angry. Why did he sound so happy?

"Annie, do you think you could come for a practice?" Jayden asked, and before she could answer, he added, "Tonight, I mean. I will not be able to see you on Saturday. I thought it best that we practice however, and tonight seemed the best night to do so."

Annie smiled, and suppressed her delighted laughter. So he wasn't angry. "Sure. That would be fine." she said and then she asked, "Why won't you be able to practice on Saturday? Will you be out of town?"

"Thank you, Annie. I'll see you at eight, okay?" The line went dead.

Annie stared at the phone for a minute and then slowly, returned it to it's place on the mahogany night stand. "He just didn't hear you…" She told herself, aloud this time, sure she sounded crazy. "He wasn't refusing to tell you… he just didn't hear you, that's all."

She lay back and let her head float down to the pillow. It was only seven o'clock. She didn't want to go to sleep now, and anyway, her grandfather would be home in thirty minutes. No doubt he would have a few questions for her about her new boyfriend. Her grandfather, unlike her grandmother, would probably approve.

Annie pulled out her math homework and began to attempt some real work on it, but the numbers didn't seem to want to stay on the paper. So she decided it was better for her to find another activity. She picked up the phone, considering calling Jenna, but then she hung it up again, disregarding her original thought.

She stared out the window. The clouds in the blue sky where white and puffy, like fresh cotton. The tree outside her room, swayed in the cool summer breeze. She smiled. She remember falling out of that tree when she was only four years old. She had been climbing it and her foot had slipped. She was sure she was going to die, but her father had scooped her up in his massive arms and run her to the hospital about three blocks away. The doctor had said that it was a miracle that she didn't have a concussion and a broken leg. Her father said that she must have a guardian angel watching over her. As she stared outside, she hoped it was true.

She reminisced for an hour and then forbidding herself to do this foolish thing again she picked up her music and headed for Jayden's.

* * *

Wow! Lots of Reviews, but I like them, so please continue! 


	27. Tapes

Sorry, gotta hurry, but I will answer any question through this chapter, I believe. Hope you all enjoy! Luv ya,

Angel of the Opera

**

* * *

Chapter 27- Tapes**

Annie arrived at Jayden's house at 7:57 and pulled the keys from her car's ignition. She smiled, looking at the rundown little hut. She contrasted the house to Josh's. Was it a bad thing that Jayden lived in such a small and scary neighborhood, or was it a bad thing that Josh lived in such a prissy and expensive neighborhood? She didn't care much anymore.

She knocked on the door, and Jayden answered within seconds. He looked happy for the most part, but once again his face dawned new bruises and cuts. Annie sighed, looking at Jayden's beaten face. This time, there was a large red mark, that looked a lot like a hand. Annie knew that someone had hit Jayden.

"I know, it looks bad…" Jayden said, pointing to the bruises. "But it really isn't all that terrible. I found myself in a slight scuffle with a boy from another school. He didn't seem to understand the words 'get out of my way' when he parked his car in front of mine." He moved aside and let Annie in.

"I didn't know you had a car…" Annie said.

"Well, It isn't here right now."

"Where is it?"

Obviously without thinking Jayden said, "Rob has it." Then he looked horrified at his own words.

Annie stopped and looked up at Jayden. "Who is Rob?" She asked. " I don't think I've ever met him."

Jayden sighed, and looking quite defeated, he said, "Rob is my legal guardian." He answered.

He led her into the living room, where once again she sat on the couch. She sat in silence for a while and then Jayden told her to stay where she was. He left the room, heading for the kitchen. Annie got up and looked at the walls, hoping to find a picture of Jayden as a child, but found none. She saw another hallway, and checking and listening to find out if Jayden was somewhere near, she heading down it.

There were two open doors at the end of the hallway and one closed one. The two open ones where a closet and a bathroom, the third one, the closed door had one word on the wood: "Jayden". She listened, and hearing Jayden somewhere across the house, she opened the door, silently and slipped inside.

The room was not large, but in on side, a full sized bed covered half of the room, and on the other was a TV atop a cupboard. One of the doors where open, and Annie normally would have dismissed the contents, but she caught sight of her name. One of the tapes inside the door read, "Annie and Dad's recital".

Annie walked to the cupboard and read the three others closest to the first tape. They where all home videos of her and her father. One was her eight birthday. She popped this one into the VCR and watched as she saw her party, and her father call her his 'lovely ladybug' for the first time.

The recital tape contained her father and herself playing the very piece she had played with the ghost the other night. The other tapes contained things like this and all things her fathers ghost had spoke of.

Tears climbing into her eyes, she backed away from the TV. She held the remote in her hand, but dropped it as she turned to the door. Her head made contact with something hard. Jayden.

* * *

Oh, he is gunna be pissed. 


	28. I'm Here Now

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- The real question is, 'how did he get those tapes"

**Kadaj**- Yeah...ex-boyfriends... my brother said he was going to kill mine. He won't leave my friend and I alone.

**Sakura Moon**- Are you a new reader? (Kuddos if you are)I'm not sure what you mean by "Ray" is her father. I haven't really decided weither Jayden or Josh will win said maiden's heart, but I will by Chapter 31.

**Meneyavewen**- Are you a new reader? (Kuddos as well, if you are) It will be shown next chapter.

**Emma-J-Riddle**- Me niether!

**Andromeda-elf**- Thank you! Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you too, if you are)

**Kristine Kat 13**- Another new reader right? (Kuddos, to you)

**

* * *

Chapter 28- "I'm Here Now"**

"Jayden!" Annie squealed, back up two steps to look up at him. She was once again of who tall and intimidating he really was. He stared at her for a minute. She stared back. He took a step toward her, and she stepped back. He paused.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, quietly.

Annie shook her head, and Jayden took another step into the room. She stepped backward again, and as she did Jayden pulled his hand back behind him, and slowly closed the door. Annie was trapped.

"So, now you know…" He said, and he looked at the floor.

Annie found her voice, and quite loudly, she declared, "You posed as my dead father!"

Jayden looked hurt, and surprised all at once. He also looked anything but innocent. He knew he had been caught. He looked up at her, his eyes a bit wet. "All I wanted was for you to notice me."

Annie stared at him, unsure what to say. "The only time we really ever connected was when we were taking about your family, specifically your father." He said, his voice breaking slightly. "I saw a way to make you come to me, and so I took it. I need you, Annie. Why can't you see that?"

Annie looked down at the carpet. "Jayden, there were- I mean there are too many secrets between us." She looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I didn't know anything about you, and you weren't about to let me in on any of it."

Jayden turned his back to her. She could tell he was crying and she could tell he didn't want her to see. "Jayden…" She said gently.

"No!" He interrupted her, loudly. "You would have never even come here if you knew about my home life!" He raged, circling her, but still facing her. They almost looked as if they were dancing.

"Well, I'm here now…" She said. He looked at her. "So tell me."

Jayden sat on the bed. Without an invitation, Annie joined him, sitting far enough away that she could turn slightly and look at him. He turned to her. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Jayden…" She said, grabbing his hand. "I do."


	29. The Secret She Knows

**Phanfreak2000**- He does. If you don't pick up on it in this chapter, than ask me again and I will tell you exactly who and where.

**Keeper Music Night**- You have, have you? Well, that is good to know. I'm glad you like Jayden, but keep an open mind to Josh!

**Sakura Moon**- I don't do anything exactly like POTO!

**RoSeQuEeN**- I love him too! He friggin rocks!

**India Pyro**- Lots!

**The Angel's Maggie**- There will be alot of hand holding in the next chapters!

**Maska**- You'd better grovel! LoL! She hasn't forgiven him... just read!

**Sirius All Punked**- Me niether!

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- She is more pissed than she lets on... just read!

**Amaterasu**- They already kissed, and that got Annie in a lot of trouble with her cutie little Josh!

**Horror Fanatic6990**- Yay! New reader! (You get extra kuddos 'cause your name rocks out loud!) I'm glad you like it! Any sugestions for improvement? Have you read anything else that I have written?

OMG! So many reviews! I love you all, but **don't be offended if I don't answer your reviews every chapter**. If you have a question or something I need to answer to then I will, or if your comments just rocks then of course, but don't be angry if I don't answer everytime! I have two Phics I am updating regularly right now, plus I am working on a third which I will post soon, but it will be strange and I'm not sure if I will be able to get many readers on it, so it may take a while.

**

* * *

Chapter 29- The Secret She Knows**

Jayden took a deep breath, and with what looked like a great struggle within himself, he began. "My mother's husband was a politician." He said. "He had everything. A beautiful wife and a big home, and most importantly, two gorgeous _**adopted**_ Ethiopian daughters."

Annie nodded, not sure she understood, but knowing he would explain, she let Jayden continue. "You see, he was unable to have children to a vast and horrid medical history." Annie nodded again. "So it was quite a shock to him when my mother informed him that she was going to have a baby."

Annie looked down, not wanting to se the sadness that engulfed Jayden's wondrous eyes. "Sure and correct that the child, myself, was not his, he sent my mother to a remote island with a few highly paid and trusted servants for the summer. There she was to carry me full term as an abortion would be cruel." Jayden paused, smiling ironically. "If only he could see me now, in the 'humane' world in which I live." Jayden stopped and then began again, "After my mother gave birth, her husband demanded that she give me up for adoption." Jayden pulled a letter from under the mattress on which they sat. "On my 16th birthday she wrote me a letter saying that it was 'for the best', or that in other words, she was ashamed of me."

"Oh, Jayden I'm sure that wasn't it at all." Annie said, shaking her head, but sure he would protest.

"Yes it was." He said flatly. "I never believed her, anyway. Such illusions would be foolish and immature."

Jayden didn't look like he wanted to continue, and so softly and provokingly Annie asked, "How did you get here, Jayden?" He turned his attention back to her, remembering the task at hand.

"Well, I was adopted by a young childless couple when I was six, and when I was seven my adopted mother died." He paused, tears forming in his brilliant eyes. He turned from her, in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Jayden. It must have been so terrible for you." She said, sympathetically turning his face back to her gently.

He looked at her, and Annie could see it in his eyes that he trusted it. She smiled, sincerely. "I might have recovered if it hadn't been for Rob." Annie remembered Jayden saying that name earlier. "As I told you he is my current legal guardian, but at the time my adopted mother died, he was just her brother-in-law." Jayden explained. "When she dies, he moved in, a drunken lazy and abominable lump of a man. He fought with his brother about his half of the bills and about his brother's will. Somehow, eventually he talked my adopted father into amending it so that he was left with everything. Then two weeks later, he was found dead in his office."

"Oh my…" Annie gasped.

Jayden nodded. "He was said to have killed himself, but even when I was nine and quite impressionable I knew better." Annie eyes were tearing for this sad, strange young man. "To prove his 'innocence' my uncle brought me into his home…" Jayden gestured around him, "If you can even call this a home."

Annie hugged Jayden tightly to her. Feeling true compassion for the first time in a long time, Jayden burst into tears. Annie held him to her shoulder, and let his tears mix with hers. They rolled down and soaked the front of her shirt. After a while, Jayden broke himself from her, and stared at her, with deep intensity. She was itching to ask about her father.

Apparently he saw the questions in her eyes, for he breathed deeply, and then sighed silently. "And now…" He said, staring into her eyes, with complete love and desire, "You must know how and why I tricked you." He said, and grabbing her hand he began…


	30. Angel of Darkness

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Glad that there is no pressure.

**Emma-J-Riddle**- Large family? Really? How large is large? I am the second oldest of six, and I don't really think that is all that big, as my mother is the oldest of 12.

**Janus-Wolf**- hey, New reader? (Kuddos to you!) You need wait no longer!

**Keeper Music Night**- Hey, hey, hey! Stop poking me! No throwing bio books at Angel of the Opera House or her other personalities!

**Maska**- How would you like this to end, seriously, because I am taking seggestions and such, just email it to me at Pink underscore Kiwigirl at hotmail dot com.

**Sirius All Punked**- I have a question, Are youa large HP fan? I kinda am, but not of the movies so much just the books. Just asking. You are welcome for the quick update, and here you go... another one

I like reviews, please let me have more!

**

* * *

Chapter 30- Angel of Darkness**

"Annie, do you remember when you would sit backstage at your father's concert and talk to… Josh…" The word came out with great displeasure, as if Jayden were tasting something bad, "While your father performed?" He finished hurriedly.

"Yes…" Annie nodded.

Jayden sighed, "Well," he said, "I used to sneak into the theater and one day I heard you and… that boy… singing together." Annie nodded, the realization of Jayden knowing her for a long time coming over her. "Everyday I would I come back just to listen to you tell each other stories and sing along with whatever play was being performed at the timed."

"You were there?" Annie asked, pulling away from him, a look of shock covering her face. "All the time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to lose you, Annie…"

Annie sighed, angrily, "Stalking and lying to me is no way to win my affections, Jayden." She said, a note of anger in her soft, and kind voice. She stood, and Jayden followed her.

"You wouldn't have even noticed me, Annie!" He said, and took her hands firmly in his. "And now…" He said, and delivered the coined line, "You must love me…" The large sparkling tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks. "But now you will never return to me." He said, almost angry. His eyes raged with fire, scorching and burning Annie's soul. She acted quickly.

"I don't even want to leave you." She said, pulling a hand to his cheek, hoping he would not see the desperation in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her, lovingly on the forehead. She smiled, in suspense that it looked sincere. It must have, for he smiled in answer and let go of her hands.

"I will explain your father's ghost, and then if you wish, which I am sure you will, you may leave." He said motioning her toward a seat on the bed once more. She sat.

"I watched your house about three weeks for a opportunity to sneak in and look for something to help me win you over." He said. She listened in mixed horror and fascination. "On Thursday, while you where out and your grandparents ran to the store, I picked the back door lock…"

He paused, "You should probably replace that one, it was fairly easy." She almost smiled, if it weren't for the horror she felt. "I went into your family living room and started going through some of the movies, and I found a few home videos. I took the ones that said your name on them and looked as if they might help me in my strange campaign."

Annie nodded, and Jayden began to sit, but Annie wouldn't and so they stood instead. "I watched them a few times, some more than others, but I memorized them all by heart." Annie felt slightly nauseous, but didn't show it.

"The one thing that was holding me back was your damned instrument. I couldn't find it anywhere in your house. I searched every where that a normal teenaged girl would keep such a prized possession. The only place I didn't look was the place that you had left it. I skipped out on my last hour of school and broke into your house, then borrowed the flute, returning it promptly, before your arrived home from Josh's house. That was why I wrote the note. I really didn't care about your friend. I just needed to use him for my own purposes."

"I found the music to 'Cherry Blossoms' easy to play, and so I had it mastered by the time I needed to get that boy away from you and get you by yourself." He looked down at their hands, which he entwined within one another. "I found the opportunity, and I used it." Annie nodded, still queasy, but a lot less confused. "You were hard to convince, but not impossible. I knew that I couldn't get you to come to me, but your father could. I knew you would listen to him."

Annie's eyes filled with tears. "I know you must be angry, but if I do not tell you now, then I may never be able to find the strength to tell you." He sighed, and continued, "I have been studying how to throw my voice since I was ten, so I used that to make my voice echo around your room, but I was really hiding in tree outside your window, which when you went to sleep I cracked open."

Annie felt one tear flow down her cheek, and she also felt Jayden brush it away with a few gentle but firm fingers. He kissed her again on the forehead, and she made an involuntary shudder. "I'm sorry." He said, letting go of her. "I suppose you will want to leave now." He looked as if his heart were breaking.

Annie didn't know why, but the words began pouring out of her, beyond her control. "I will come back." They said, "I will come back everyday if I need to. I will do whatever we need to make this an amazing performance. I still want you to teach me, Jayden."

Jayden looked at her, in question. She could see the conflict behind his eyes, and the consideration in his face. He seemed to be satified, and so he said goodbye, and led her to her car in the driveway, were he held her hand until she got into the car, and then he went inside and closed the door. He didn't see her pull out of the driveway, tears of pain and sorrow puring down her cheeks.

* * *

A/N I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter, I just couldn't stop! Please R&R, because I don't like having only one review on my story when I go to write the next chapter, so everyone go check out my other phics, The Return and then read the sequal, New Begginings. Please! 


	31. Dressing Room Fervor

**Phantom Angel**- I'm glad you could review! (Kuddos to you!) I love Jayden too! Why does everyone love him? He is a freaky stalker person! I know why I love him, why do you guys?  
**Emma-J-Riddle**- Just like Erik is in the book. (Thank you Leroux)  
Gerry ISU Chick04- It's all good, I will live on. I feel bad for Annie too, but Jayden just rocks!  
**Silinde**- Yay new reader (Kuddos to you)  
**Amaterau**- He is a little twisted, but that is why we love him! So does that mean that Raoul was just a mistake? I like Raoul, accually. Just not with Christine!  
**The Angel's Maggie**- Here you go!  
**Rietro Fan42**- New reader? (Kuddos to you, as well)  
**Sirius All Punked**- Sorry, but I can't really read anything right now. I bearly have time to update. I can't even correct typos b4 I post!  
**Keeper Music Night**- Fine then, have your damnable Bio Book! I didn't like it anyway.  
**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**- Glad you like it!  
**Horror Fanatic 6990**- Jayden or Josh... Josh or Jayden. Let us have a duel. Punjabs at dawn will work, right?  
**RoSeQuEen**- I wish I had someone like that, too! I'm glad you like it. I just love getting reviews like yours.  
**The Angel's Maggie**-Yes, he is isn't he? I know, he was so close! Maybe you will see more, but then again maybe not.  
**IndiaPyro**- Twisted... hehehehehehe.  
**La Romantique Perdu**- New reader! Hell yeah! (Kuddos to you as well!) Thank you for the suggestion. I will try to do that, but I really like to rush things, but if you like a bit of a slower and more discriptive story try my other one, 'The Return' and then the sequal 'New Beginnings'. Now, I have a question for you, Clears throat "I haven't worked in a while" (Free Erik Chicken plushie to whoever names that musical) "What does your name mean?" That is all. 

**Chapter 31- Dressing Room Fervor**

Annie repeated her lessons and despite her stress and grief, she continued to improve and impress. The practices where not effortless, and one entire Friday was devoted to having costumes fitted. This was one of the best days Annie had had in quite a while. It had been a week since the event at Jayden's house.

She had told Josh that she was feeling sick and could not go out with him on Monday and again on Tuesday, then on Wednesday she told him she had to baby-sit the kids across the street, although she knew that he knew that there were no kids young enough to baby-sit on her street, nor anywhere in her area. On Thursday she told him her grandparents were taking her out for dinner because it was tradition to do so once a month.

Every time she deceived him, it became harder. She wanted to tell Josh about her experience with Jayden, but every time she got close to disclosing the story, Jayden would come into view from behind a curtain or door. He didn't look as if he was threatening Annie, but she was still frightened. Josh would look at her expectantly, and then Annie would blow the whole thing off, saying she had somewhere to be or something to do.

The seamstress pinned, poked and perfected Annie's pink, shin length dress for the masquerade scene. It didn't look like the one in the movie, but Annie found it to be satifactory in every way. The seamstress smiled, noting that Annie had trouble breathing in the tight bodice and securely fastened corset She told Annie that she thought she had very long legs. Annie smiled, and thanked her. The sewer told Annie to take that one off, and helped her unlace the corset.

She handed Annie a black and red, ankle length dress and told her to put that one on. She told her it was for the graveyard/wandering child scene. She did so, and after a few pins were placed, the woman told her to look in the mirror.

Annie gasped at the sight of her own body. She hadn't known that her waist could be that small (so the oxygen deprivation was worth it) or that her chest so… big.

She smiled, and heard the woman behind her say in a Brooklyn accent, "I thought you'd like it, sweetie." Annie turned and smiled at the woman, and the door behind the seamstress opened, and Josh stepped in. He wore black, wonderfully tailored pants and a white poet shirt.

He smiled at the seamstress. "Could you go help Michelle?" He asked. She looked puzzled. "I mean, Carlotta. Her seamstress said that she quit."

The woman turned to Annie, and Annie nodded, indicating that she could leave, if she found necessary. The woman vowed she would return in fifteen minutes, and then hurried out the door.

When the latched was clicked into place, Josh turned to Annie. "I guess that only gives us fifteen minutes to talk then." He said. She began to protest, but he held up a hand, silencing her. "I checked, and Jayden is having a black coat that is too short tailored to his height."

Annie smiled. She knew that she should probably, for both their sakes, tell Josh she was undressing and to leave, but she just couldn't lie to him anymore. Instead she smiled and sat down. "So, what is going on?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Josh walked over to her, and grabbing her hands, pulled her to a standing position. He towed her to him, and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you." He said, and before she could say anything he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She almost pulled back, but changing her mind, she pulled him closer to her, and returned the kiss. She decided that as long as Jayden didn't know, it couldn't hurt him, or her… or Josh.

* * *

R&R or I will unleash my... okay Angel of the Mask's Erik on you! Angel of the Mask (My Twit) May I borrow him, please? 


	32. Telling Josh

**The Angel's Maggie**- I love Josh as well, but I do love Jayden. Just so thatyou know, I seem to be leaning on way on who Annie will end up with, but I am still unsure. Crystal Sister- That was not the end. They havn't performed yet. They have to go on stage first!

**I****ndia Pyro**- I think I will!

**Maluruloki**- It did take a while, but you see, my compy crashed and I was having trouble doing anything, including my English project on 'Julius Caesar. Thank you, I was hoping you would have a visual of the dress. I decided to do the comstumes like the play rather than the movie, so they are fit for ballet and other dance. I LOVE DANCE!

**Trinity J**- Thank you! New reader? (Kuddos to you)

**Willow Rose**- Hey... I like my fop, but... I love my phantom!

**Maska**- I'm sorry! You may have Jayden and Josh for the week, if you forgive me.

**RoSeQuEen**- Well, what Josh doesn't know wont hurt him... or Annie... or Josh.

**Sirius All Punked**- Do you? Well, that is good. Thank you!

**Shadow Dragon**- New reader? (Kuddos to you) I know! I love obsesive and strange people. I'm glad that you like! Thank you, I'm glad that I have another faithful reader.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32- Telling Josh**

Annie pulled away first. She knew that if she hadn't Josh might have held her forever, which was what she both wanted and feared the most. She walked away from Josh and sat on a chair at the other end of the room. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

Josh walked to her and kneeled at her feet. "There is nothing to be sorry for." He said, taking her hands into his. Annie looked up at him. He sighed. "I was just afraid." He said, and seeing her questioning look, he finished, "I couldn't stand to loose you again."

Annie shook her head. "You didn't loose me." She said. "I lost you."

Josh looked highly confused, and suddenly, without thinking Annie let the whole story spill. She told Josh of Jayden's obsession and lies and how she didn't really know if she wanted to go back for lessons, but that for some odd reason she had to. She had promised she would, and so she did as was pledged.

After she had finished, Josh stared at her for a moment and then he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled himself into the chair with her. They shifted into a comfortable position and sat in the too small chair together.

Annie could smell his collogue. He smelt of spicy peppermint and sweet pine. She breathed it in. It was amazing how much something so small made all the difference. Jayden always smelled of dishwashing soap and Clorox. Neither where smells that Annie enjoyed nor had much a tolerance for. Josh's arms made her feel safe and warm. Jayden's excited her, but the heat that she felt in Jayden's grasp was not real. It was the coldest heat she had ever experienced.

"I am so sorry, Annie." He said, and stroking her hair he told her everything would be okay.

"I know." She said, and repeated, "I know."

They sat in silence for a while. He continued to stroke her hair, and she lay a rag doll in his arms.

"You scared me, you know." Josh said suddenly.

Annie stared into his big eyes. She was hypnotized by them. She loved them, but hated the power that they held over her. "Why did I scare you?" She asked, burying her head in his great chest.

"I thought that you would leave me. I thought that you didn't love me." He said, in a very child-like voice. Annie brushed her hand against his cheek. He smiled, lovingly and completely blissful.

"I love you." Josh said again.

"I love you, too." Annie said, but feeling the stabs of guilt, she stood up and walked to the door. "I need to change." She said.

Josh looked at her with large puppy dog eyes. She smiled. "He doesn't have to go." She thought, but then a stronger and louder voice behind this one said, "He has to leave. Jayden will be angry."

Seeing the conflict behind her eyes, Josh stood and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled back a little, playfully. She smiled at him, and he nodded, and pulled the door open. He started to close the door, and she pulled his face back in to kiss him.

"Goodbye." She said.

"I love you." Was his reply. Then he closed the door.

She stood alone in her dressing room, listening to Josh's fading footsteps. She wondered if she had done the right thing. Whatever she had done, she knew that it probably wasn't the smart thing.


	33. Sweet Seduction

**Norma Jean The Dancing Machine**- Oh, good I'm glad.

**Kristinekat13**- Yes, Jayden loves her. It would be cool. Have you seen the play? The costumes I am using are mostly the ones from the play, with the exception of the black one for the cemetery scene. That is a good idea, but not where I am heading.

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- You did review it earlier. You may not have Jayden... HE IS MINE!

**Keeper Music Night**- I know, Josh is sooooo cute, isn't he, but Jayden is... Just read... Thank you. I'm glad you think  
that, but it takes me two days to write two pages, so it takes a while for this good stuff to come out.

**Angel of the Mask**- What Jayden doesn't know.

**Willow Rose**- LOL I love getting awsome reviews like yours. Thank you for your dislike of Foppy Foppishness.

**Maluruloki**- I used to do Balett, Jazz and Tap, but as of right now I am only doing Tap. Made-up-on-the-spot is always good, though.

**India Pyro**- Fine then, I will

**Baby-Vixen**- She is going to... I don't know, why don't you read about it?

**Horsegal**- Horses, eh? I love horses! Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you)

**Maska**- I know YOU love him... Just wait, and read. You may borrow Josh, and either Mattieu or Jerome, but nor Dominique, he is MINE!

**Crystal Sister**-Glad you like it. No, you can't say enough.  
**Horror fanatic6990**- Me niether... I mean... I have a handle on the situation. I know everything... yes, what will she do.  
**The Angel's Maggie**- It's coming, but I needed to write this chapter to show you how different Josh and Jayden really are.  
**Amaterasu**- I can't wait either! I also think Christine made a mistake, but I can see where she is coming from. I think she is stupid because she thought that Erik loving her so much was creepy. What a ditz!  
**RoSeQuEen**- Yes, Jayden will be in the next one. He is so sweet. (When has he been sweet to you? How did you get a hold of him?)

**

* * *

Chapter 33- Sweet Seduction**

The seamstress returned swearing rather loudly. Apparently, Josh hadn't been lying about Michelle's fitter quitting. The woman looked quite miffed about something, and when Annie asked her if everything was okay she answered not to worry. The woman smiled, warmly and then helped Annie out of the black gown.

The next gown to be tried was the yellow and brown 'Aminta' costume. Annie was helped into this one, and once again she found herself struggling to breath. How, she wondered was she going to sing when she couldn't really breath.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Said the seamstress, "I won't do it up so tight the night of the performance."

"Thank you." Annie said, trying to take a deep breath.

The woman turned her around. She stared into the mirror. The White ruffles under her brown corset protruded beautifully. There were red flowers on her black and yellow skirt, which was finished off with a brown net shawl and lay in a ruffled end just bellow her knee. Her waist seemed to be only twelve inches, and though her chest was completely covered, it looked amazing.

The seamstress perfected all of the hems and pricked and poked until she was satisfied with the dress, and then she helped Annie out of this one. Their time was almost up, but the woman wanted Annie to try on the last outfit. The wedding dress.

The white ruffles flew over her head, and surprisingly enough, they were quite easy to put on. The woman told her that this was because Annie must change very quickly from the 'Aminta' costume into the wedding dress. This was understandable, as there was only about a minute to change.

The wedding dress was not nearly as tight as the others had been. The white corset was form fitted, but not as securely. The white skirts flowed magnificently over her long legs, and the waves of fabric at the bottom covered her feet completely.

Annie decided that this was her favorite costume. She liked that it wasn't as tight, and that it was as clear as a pearl made it all the more beautiful. She liked the small beading on the front and she loved the white tassels that hung lightly from the sleeves which where cap sleeves. When she moved the dress glistened in the bright lights of the dressing room. She smiled to herself.

Annie hadn't heard the door open, but she heard a male voice speak. "You look beautiful, my Ladybug."

Annie and the seamstress both turned to see Jayden standing in his Don Juan suite and cape in front of a closed door. The woman looked between Annie and Jayden and seeing she was not necessary, she said, "I have to go check on something."

"No, wait," Annie said, but the woman was already gone.

Jayden stepped into the room further, and looked her up and down. Annie shifted uncomfortably on the stool on which she stood. He noticed and taking his eyes from her, he sat in the chair which Annie and Josh had recently sat. (A/N Spooned more like it…)

Annie stared at him for a moment, and when he remained silent, she asked, "Is something wrong?" She hoped she sounded fairly innocent.

"No…" Jayden said, leaning up a little in the chair. "I just wanted to speak with you."

Annie stepped off of the stool, and then seeing no other place to sit, she sat on it. He smiled at her charm, which he was sure she was unaware of. She shifted, uncomfortably again. She didn't like the way he stared at her, the way he smiled with lustful eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" Annie said, playing with the detailing on her dress.

"Nothing, I only wished to speak with you." Jayden replied, and then he stood.

She looked down, knowing that he knew her every weakness. She heard him walk to her, and saw his feet in front of her. She didn't look up and after a minute he asked, "Is something wrong, Ladybug?"

She shook her head, once again refusing to look up. He knelt down in front of her, and placed his hand, delicately under her chin. He lifted it up, and Annie found his face very close to hers. She shivered, both in delight and in pure terror.

He placed his hands erotically on her waist. She looked up into his eyes. First she thought he meant that he thought she was cold, by her shiver. Then Annie realized he was trying to seduce her, and she panicked.

She stood quickly and Jayden followed suite not too slowly after her. She breathed heavily, and then said, quickly, "I think you need to leave."

He placed another seductive arm around her, and shook his head. "I don't need to." He said. Annie closed her eyes, sure he was about to kiss her, and almost wanting it, but sure she didn't want to upset him, she would let it happen. He didn't kiss her, and so she opened her eyes.

Jayden pulled back, and raising his shoulders in a sort of cutesy shrug, he said, "But if you wish, than I will leave." And he did so.

Annie stood, confused and for some odd reason very drained, staring at the door through which Jayden had exited. After a moment the seamstress returned and helped a mystified Annie out of the beautiful white gown.

"You seem to have many young men comin' around." She said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'd steer clear of that first one who came in, the blonde. He walked outta here and punched a wall. Had to go have it wrapped."


	34. Dreaming Of You

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- I think you are always the first one to review my latest chapters. You must have too much time on your hands.

**Willow Rose**- Is he though... I had a guy hit a wall for me once... He was mad because I got a threatening email from my ex. He hit a wall and then told my ex that if he didn't leave me alone he was going to, (And I quote) "Shove you into a possition that would make it physically possible for you to lick your own ass." Isn't that cute?

**PhantomAngel**- Josh is the one with blonde hair. In chapter 11 it I said that he had Honey colored hair, or blonde.

**Keeper Music Night**- Yuppers! Good, at least you don't hate josh anymore... Opening night will be in a little while.

**Crystal Sister**- I have put you into such a conflict, haven't I? And you love it!

**Anya and Hikaru**- Is there really two of you, or is it one of you with two voices...? BTW My friend's name is Annie, but that is not who I based my character on. Are you a (or two) new reader(s)? (Kuddos to you)

**Kadaj**- Yes... poor wall.  
Emma-J-Riddle- Here ya go! Hope you like!

**EmilyWillow**- I can't tell you (Hahahahahahahahahahaha) Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you)

**Maluruloki**- He was mad. He was pretty damn mad... at Jayden, and rightly so! Yeah, if Jayden walked up to me in a  
Don Juan costume I may take up being a slut just for him.

**India Pyro**- Fine, I will, and you will like it!

**Silinde**- What does your name mean? The Angel's Maggie- Yup, who would've thunked it... He did seem gentle, but as we all know, he will come to Annie's rescue when she needs it... I think.

**Amaterasu**- Wow! Graduation? Big step... I'm still two years from that... but I am playing the first bassoon part at graduation! (Not that that compares to accually graduating)

**Horror fanatic6990**- I wonder as well, I mean... I have all power!

**RoSeQuEen**- I wouldn't either! I love him! I'm so glad you thought of him that way, but I wanted him to really have a little bit softer features than Gerry, (Because Gerry's striking features are sooooo hot) but have Gerry's hair, as Gerry has the BEST hair... Yeah... hair...

Wow, alot 'o' reviews, thank you all!

**

* * *

Chapter 34- Dreaming of You**

"Oh my god, I am so excited." Jenna squealed. Jenna's voice was so loud that Annie had to pull the receiver from her ear for a moment. "Can you believe it? Four days, Ann, four days." Jenna squeaked, causing Annie more discomfort and her ears to ring.

Annie muttered that it was 'cool'. Jenna was silent for a moment, and Annie thought for a moment that she was going to ask her about Jayden, but Jenna seemed to think better of it. "I am bringing my whole family!" Jenna said. "My mom is soooo excited to see you up on stage. Should I bring a date? Do you think it would be worth it?"

"Sure, Jen, but I gotta go." Annie said. "My grandma needs help with dinner." She lied. Her grandmother wasn't even there. "Bye." Jenna told her goodbye and Annie hung up. She lay on her bed head swimming with thoughts of Jayden.

He had been coming very close lately. She knew that he felt her mentally pulling back, but she also knew that he probably felt her physically pull closer. He had come to her in her dressing room only a week and two days before. She still remembered how dashing he had looked in the tightly fitted black suit and the cape, which was hooded to cover his face in the scene.

Two days ago, on Saturday, before Jayden and Annie's practice, Jayden had gone into a specialist and the impressions for the mask had been taken. Jayden had smelled like plaster all day, and his hands had been very rough, though his face, now void of the dark burses and ugly cuts, had seemed somehow softer. Jayden told her that he hated masks.

Jayden had celebrated his eighteenth birthday on Thursday night. He and Annie went out for dinner instead of practicing and when they returned to Jayden's house, she once again conceited to him kissing her on the forehead. (A/N ON THE FOREHEAD!) She once again shivered and when he pulled away from her, a look of great disappointment and sadness crossed his handsome face. She tried to say something worthwhile to him, but found herself stuttering and him, only becoming more disappointed.

Annie dosed off and dreamt of Josh standing in Box Five watching herself and Jayden perform the 'Don Juan' scene over and over again. It was exactly as it had been in the technical run-through the day before, except that Annie wore the beautiful white wedding dress from the last scene.

The scene went over in her mind several times, going without a hitch, and starting over when Annie pulled off Jayden's mask. Finally, when she pulled off Jayden's mask for the last time, her father's face was there.

It smiled at her, and she felt herself begin to fall down into the darkness, her father's face hovering in a beautiful, unearthly light just above her head, and then, without warning, her father's head burst into flames.

Annie awoke with a start, and breathing heavily, she glanced down at her alarm clock. It read five till eight. Annie cursed loudly, "Shit!" Then, murmuring several other unladylike profanities, she hurried out the door.

Annie worried the whole way there, hoping that she wouldn't be too late. It was fifteen after eight when she pulled onto Jayden's street. She looked to Jayden's house, and found she was not his only visitor. Parked in a row of five or six were police cars and an ambulance.


	35. Angel or Demon

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- You know, I'm not sure... DON"T STOP REVIEWING! Or I will kill Jayden Josh and Annie! And I do not really wish to be damned, but if you feel it necissary, go ahead.

**Keeper Musci Night**- ONLY! Here is your answer, Jayden had to be 18 for my future purposes... (hehehehehehe)

**The Angel's Maggie**- I know, me too!

**Emma-J-Riddle**- OMG OMG OMG! Here, read and you will know (most) everything!

**Anya and Hikaru**- Awsome, two reader's in one! I have a friend who I am like that with. We're practically attatched at the hip... or possibly nostril... (ewww)

**Horsegal**- I used to be a real rider, but when I moved to the city, I couldn't, as we now live in a trailer.

**Maska**- I know! EVIL! Mwahahahahahaha! Do not touch Dominique or Josh, however Jerome needs a good ass whipping! Feel free!

**Emily Willow**- I can't tell you, (hahahahahaha) Hey, is Emily your real name? I love that name!

**Phantom Freak2000**- How dare you be on a plane, you may miss updates! yes, only four days... hehehehehe!

**Sirius All Punked**- He is. Did he? and Yes, that would be!

**Crystal Sister**- Your prayer has been recieved (not answered, recieved!

**India Pyro**- Yes, Jayden is old enough to leave the house... No that isn't why they're there.

**Amaterasu**- Yes, serious... Rob isn't his dad, it's his kind of uncle.

**Kadaj**- Yes, and I love them.

**Silinde**- Beautiful! I love that! My name is Tanell because my parents were drugged when they named me, but I go by Elle or Ellie or even Tae sometimes... (I have many names... like Erik)

**Phantom Angel**- Nothing horrible... You're welcome!

**Angle of Music665**- Well, at least you like it, right? Another new reader, eh? I like those!

**Horror Fanatic6990**- I say it just as much and my friend Al get very angry with me... she doesn't like me to curse.

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**- I must because I am a suspense writer! I love making you all twitch.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35- Angel or Demon?**

Annie slammed the door of her car and jumped out, finding a near-by officer, she exclaimed, "What is going on!"

The officer turned to her, and trying to calm her with a raised arm he said, "I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to give us some space to work." He tried to gently coax her away from the house, but Annie refused to be led away.

The officer continued to insist that she leave and so, thinking of nothing more she could do she blurted out, "The boy who lives here is my boyfriend."

The officer looked at her in suspicion for a moment, and then said, "Well, then, you'll be happy to know that he is fine…" The officer was continuing but Annie ignored him, as Jayden had just appeared behind the officer.

Pushing past the flustered policeman, she walked to Jayden, screaming, "Oh my God.." She was almost to him now, and his eyes were on him. His face dawned a new black eye, two large cuts, one which was bruised, and several smaller scraps.

When she reached him, he stood hands to side, staring at her, and then she flung her arms around him, whispering in his ear, "What happened, are you okay?"

He pulled her back and looked at her, not sure what to say. The officer pried her off of him, and started to pull her away, asking, "Do you know this girl?" Jayden nodded his affirmative response. "How do you know her?" Jayden didn't answer. "She said she was your girlfriend, is that true?" Jayden looked at Annie through the side of his eyes and nodded to the officer.

The policeman reluctantly left, and the two sat on the curb in front of Jayden's house. Annie stared at him for a moment, his hair covered his eye once again. Annie reached up a gentle hand swept the hair from his eye. "Where is everyone?"

Taking her question to be asking about the neighbors, Jayden answered, "We haven't any neighbors on either side, and the only other one on our street in town this week is over the age of 80."

"No," Annie said, trying not to smile, "Where is Rob?"

Jayden stared at her in a moment of incomprehension. His eyes began to tear a little and in a cracking voice he answered, "Rob is dead." Annie gasped, gaping at him in horror. "I found him about six when I returned home from work. He was dead. He killed himself."

Annie started to say something, and was interrupted once again by the rude police officer. "Eh-hem" He cleared his throat. "May I speak with each of you individually?" The man asked, and both complied.

Annie sat on the sidewalk for a moment while Jayden was questioned yet again, and then the officer led him back to her, and took her away for a moment out of earshot of Jayden.

"What is your name, please."

"Annie, Annie Hendrix."

"How long have you known this young man?" The officer asked.

"I don't know, about two months?" Annie replied.

"And how did you meet him?"

"We are in a play together…" She saw the man write something on his small notebook.

"How well do you know," He looked at his notebook, "Mr. Remsen?"

"Fairly well, I think…"

"Does he ever get… angry?"

Annie stared at the officer, and then without thinking she replied a blunt, "No."

"And have you ever met this, Mr. Robert Remsen?"

"No, sir, I haven't." She answered.

"That will be all, thank you."

Jayden was escorted to the hospital to clean his wounds. When Annie asked where they were from he said that upon seeing Rob's body he had fallen backwards, and hit a lamp, which shattered and hit him in the face.


	36. Paper Faces

**Janus-Wolf**- Glad you liked it and wait no longer!  
**Emma-J-Riddle**- It will all work out eventually! Baby-vixen- Thank you!  
**Horsegal**- I love to ride. It is sooo much fun. Nothing is going on anymore, Rob is dead, and that is the way that it should be!  
**Angel of the Mask**- I know you love it, and remind me to play Dom's song for you later!  
**A.D. Chandler**- NEW READER! (Kuddos to you) You shouldn't believe that he fell on a lamp, and YES OF COURSE HE WAS LYING!  
**Gerry ISU Chick04**- I won't be killing Josh, or Jayden or Annie. I hoped I wouldn't have to be damned, so thank you very much. He is 18, so he can if he wants. I love Jayden, too, but I think I have different reasons that I am not a liberty to discuss, why do you like him?  
**Phantom Angel**- You may not have him, as he is sleeping in my bed right now, and I like him right where he is! (He really is sleeping in my bed, I left my notebook on there and fell asleep with Jayden last night)  
**Phan Freak2000**- I can't tell you, hahahahaha Maska- Josh doesn't have to know, and things will work out, I promise, but just in case anyone was wondering, I'm not an E/C or a R/C supporter. I think that Erik is too smart for Christine and that Christine is too smart for Raoul!  
**India Pyro**- I'm not sure he is denying it, but he really isn't facing it the way that he should be either!  
**The Ange's Maggie**- Yes, Rob sucks! Go Jayden, but that doesn't mean that Jayden killed Rob, it means I don't like Rob!  
**Crystal Sister**- I'm glad you like it so much, and thank you for your reviews. I love hearing it when people think my work is good, as most people tell me that I suck!  
**Keeper Music Night**- ROB IS NOT HIS FATHER! And I am not saying wheather he did it or no.  
**Horror Fanatic6990-** No Jayden in this Chappie. SORRY!  
**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine-** Yeah, thats what they want you to believe. ('They' being me)  
**Melissa Aminta**- Thank you. I was so glad to see that you reviewed! I am fine. A little shaken, but no permenent damage. I am deathly afraid of air-bags now, however, and I hate even riding in cars that have them:) It's not too bad. It is good to know I am loved!  
**Tala Wolfe-** Rob is not his father. It is very Erikish, but Rob wasn't his father, just his adopted uncle and legal guardian.  
**Angle of Music249**- Hey, I love POTO 2!

** RoSeQuEeN**- I hope everyone thinks that he will tell the truth one day. I hope you are all looking forward to that as well!  
**Silinde**- Yes, of course... a... 'lamp'...  
**Sirius all Punked**- Maybe you were right... Gasp Oh! Doom music (Dun, dun, dun)

**Emily Willow**- I wish that was my middle name! But at least I ended up with a good stage or writing name. I can always just write as Ellie Marie, even though it isn't my real name, it is what my friends call me.Amaterasu- I never thought of making it a nessicity for Jayden to wear a mask, but it might be interesting, however that isn't where I was headed, sorry!  
**Anya and Hikaru**- Yes, he is a liar! Meneyavewen- Man, hard name to spell... It's all good! Vacations are a need, kind of like air and POTO! )  
**Music Angel no.24601**- Loverly name, BTW. Yes, go Jayden, and (Kuddos to you)  
**RoseMisre**- I'm glad that is was worth it and I hope to hear from you again soon! (BTW Kuddos to you as a new reader)  
**Angel of Music**- Sorry, I'm done reading now, and I will now give worship to the Phantom by giving him my offering of this short (but awsome) chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 36- Paper Faces**

Annie danced around the room with Josh for a few moments, her beautiful pink embroideries shinning on her bodice. Josh let go of her, and another young man approached her, a white mask covering half of his tanned face. For a moment, Annie thought she was dancing with Jayden, but when she looked a little closer, she found the boy had lighter hair, and a wider nose than Jayden.

Another young man took her by the arm, and again Annie thought it was Jayden only to find a subtle difference in this boy's appearance as well. Several more boys passed her around and she found each of them to be Jayden with lighter skin or green eyes.

Suddenly, she really was dancing with Jayden. The music floated around them as they glided together across the floor. He held her tightly to him, his hand placed firmly on her waist. He spun her around and she watched him in mixed horror and fascination while he guided her around the large ball room.

The music came to an end, and Jayden stopped her, in the middle of the dance floor. He stood in front of her, his right hand still on her waist. He leaned, in and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then again on the forehead. She let him kiss her on the cheek, and shivered when he kissed her again.

He pulled back enough to look at her, with deep, sad blue eyes, tears in them. "I love you." He said, and then he pulled her to him in a deep embrace. He wrapped his arms around her. She let her arms hang limp by her side, not reciprocating the show of emotion.

Over Jayden's shoulder, she saw Josh staring at her with his big brown loving eyes. Then he looked very angry, and when Annie saw what was in his hand, she pulled away from Jayden, trying to shove him out of the way, but Josh got there first. The cold steel of Josh's sword pierced Jayden straight through.

Annie screamed, a great high pitched shriek, and watched Jayden fall to the floor in a red bloody heap. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Josh, who stood, his shirt splattered with dots of Jayden's blood. "What…" She couldn't finish.

Josh stared at her for a moment, and then, taking her hand into his bloody one, he said, "I did it so we could be together." He said. "That is all I want."

* * *

The alarm sounded loudly in Annie's ear, waking her from her dreams of the masquerade scene. She sat up, not sure if she was awake or not. The alarm continued to go off, and so she reached over to turn it off, only to find she had rolled to the edge of the bed. She landed on the floor, hitting her arm and head on the bed-side table on the way down. "Yeah…" She said, " I am awake." 

Her grandfather came rushing into the room, and finding Annie on the floor, he stared astonished for a moment at her. "What in God's name are you doing down there!" He said, with a raised, surprised voice.

"Nothing." She answered, untangling herself from the covers, and standing in her flannel night pants and t-shirt. "Nothing, I fell off the bed, was all."

"Okay…" He said and then, as he turned to leave, he added, "Don't forget about your dress rehearsal tonight, you have to be there an hour early." And he left.

Annie stood, cursing and throbbing in pain in her room. Then she walked to the closet, and rubbing the back of her head she began to pick through her clothes for an outfit to wear. Then, settling on a clean blouse and jeans, she dressed, grabbed an apple and ran out the door.


	37. Cafe Iris

**The Angel's Maggie**- It was a dream, but maybe.

**Emily Willow**- I meant for it to seem that way, and thank you for keeping me in my delusion by telling me I am a good writer! I won't forget, as that will be the climax.

**Phantom Angel**- Well, here is a little Jayden and there will be more in the next chapters.

**RoSeQuEeN**- It was a dream. I hope everyone understood that... Was it hard to understand? Sorry.

**Sirius All Punked**- You are a sharpe one, aren't you?

**Keeper Music Night**- It's okay, it might have been a little confusing. Dream was freaky. Hope you enjoyed.

**Angel of Music**- I don't listen to Good Charlotte. I don't really like their style, but I have heard that song. It is a sad song, I just don't like the singer.

**Crystal Sister**- Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm glad you like short chapters, because that is about all that I can write... unless you want one updat a week.

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**- Thank you. I've never been called 'supremely awsome' before!

**Pheofox22**- Thank you, and are you a new reader? (kuddos to you)

**Horror fanatic6990**- I'm glad that you like.

**Angel Gone Bad419**- Nice name. Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you!) Yes, trust is slightly important when you are in a relationship.

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- JAYDEN IS MINE! DONT TOUCH HIM! MINE! Clears Throat Um... here ya go.

**Meneyavewen**- Elvish name, eh? I loved writing the dream sequence. It was fun.The dress rehearsal will be next chapter. Thank you I love hearing that someone enjoyed my work!

Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me smile when I spend more time writing the answers for the reviews than the accual chapter. I love seeing lots of readers tell me they like me.

**

* * *

Chapter 37- Café Iris**

After school Annie decided to go to Café Iris, a small coffee house down by the mall. She had been there once or twice before, but she had never been a big coffee drinker, so she hadn't come back, however she had heard that Café Iris carried magnificent Italian Sodas. She had just enough time to grab a Soda and drink it on her way back to school.

She walked up to the register and rang the small bell. A familiar voice came from behind the doors leading to the back room. "Just a moment." The voice said, and to conform her suspicions, Jayden walked out from the back door.

Seeing Annie standing in front of him, his jaw dropped, and he turned a strange shade of red. "Annie!" He exclaimed.

"Jayden…" She said, the color draining from her face. Had he followed her or… "Do you work here?" She said.

"Yeah…" He said and then approaching the regaster, he asked, "So, what can I get you, Miss Hendrix?"

"Oh, yeah…" It was Annie's turn to go red. "I want a kiwi Italian Soda, with cream."

"Well, I can tell you have done this before…" Jayden said.

"How are you going to get back to practice on time?" Annie asked.

Jayden pointed out the window, to a black mustang convertible parked in front of the café. "I get off in about five minutes." He said, "And then I will drive on over, but you know, I always park a few blocks away. Don't want it to get vandalized."

Annie nodded. No wonder Rob had borrowed Jayden's car. It was amazing. "If you want," Jayden said, turning to start the soda, "I can give you a ride."

"No, no…" Annie said, "I have my car here." She said, glad that her Toyota was out of sight behind the building.

"Well, then," Jayden said, handing her the drink, "I guess that I will see you at practice." He winked at her, and she gave him a sincere smile.


	38. Think of it

**India Pyro**- The force is always with me!  
**Emily Willow**- I love having my own Cheerleaders. I'm just not so sure I like that you guys are accually 'cheerleaders.  
**Horror Fanatic6990**- Here is a longer one, if you like, but not too long. Here you go, here is your update. Just for you.  
**Maska**- I don't think you really missed all that much. They were short updates, anyway.  
**RoSeQuEeN**- You can't jump on him. He is MINE! I think I have said that to every female reader that has ever reviewed this story, but just so that you all know.  
**JAYDEN IS MINE!**  
**Think of me2**- Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you!) Here you go. I'm not telling... I'll never tell.  
**Silinde**- Here is a bit of a longer one, but really not all that long, as I don't like dragging things on for horribly long periods of time.  
**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**- I had one and Cafe Iris is based on a cafe that I go to to get my daily fix... Where they have amazing Italian sodas. The kiwi was just particualarly delicious.  
**Phanfreak2000**- I know. It is a little unnerving. It really isn't all that bad. At least she can choose. And just for anyone who cares, I have picked who she will end up with, but it may take quite a while to finally get to that point and time in the story... 

Thank you all for reviewing, and remember that just because I seem to be leaning one way in the story doesn't mean that that is who will get Annie... or does it...

**

* * *

Chapter 38- Think of It…**

Annie entered the auditorium and disposed of the Café Iris cup in the nearest garbage can. The curtains were half closed over the set of the Hannibal scene. On the stage standing directly in the center was Mr. Reyser, his arms flailing around and fingers pointing in the direction he wanted props and set pieces to go. His voice echoed off the walls off the theater, and then seeing Annie, he walked to the edge of the stage.

"Ah, Christine!" Mr. Reyser said, loudly. "Could you go see the costumer for a moment, please?"

Annie nodded and headed back stage. As she entered the backstage, she hit someone hard with the other side of the door. "Ow!" Josh's voice exclaimed.

"Damn…" Annie whispered for several reasons. Josh opened the door, and let Annie in. Annie considered simply continuing on without speaking to Josh, but then she decided that it wouldn't be proper. She turned to Josh. "I'm sorry…" She said.

Josh smiled. "You're fine." He said, and then realizing the double meaning, he blushed lightly.

Annie smiled, she had missed the way Josh's mouth worked faster than his mind did. She had missed the way he was embraced by his small slips of tongue. Annie dropped her head to stare at the floor.

Josh didn't like that. He slowly lifted her head to look her in the eye. "What is going on?" He asked. She shook her head, and then she began to walk away, but Josh called to her. "Is it Jayden?"

Annie turned back to look at Josh. For a moment she thought about lying, but then, without warning, Annie burst into tears beyond her control. "I'm sorry, Josh." She said, sitting on the floor, knees tucked underneath her the way she was to sit in front of her father's grave in the graveyard scene.

Josh kneeled in front of her, and took her hands into his. "I love you." He said. Every time he said that she believed him just a little bit more. She knew he loved her, but as of the moment, she was sure that it was a real love, and not the fleeting lust of an 18-year-old boy.

Annie leaned over to Josh and kissed him on the cheek. He turned her head an kissed her softly on the lips. When she did not pull away he wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her softly once again. She returned the kiss this time, with equal pining as he.

Suddenly remembering her mission to meet the costumer, she pulled away from Josh. He stared at her, quite surprised. She smiled as he stood. "I'm sorry." She said, "I have to go see the costumer."

He smiled back at her. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She thought about it for a moment. If Jayden saw then he would be angry, but Annie was beginning to car less and less about Jayden's anger. She loved Josh, and she wanted to be with him more than anything, but she still had a fire within her soul for Jayden, and his dark admiring of her.

Finally, Annie smiled back at Josh. "Please, come with me." She said.

Josh smiled. He had known that somewhere deep down she loved him more than she loved Jayden. He took her hand and led her to the costumer's closet, where she had to have some last minute detailing done on her masquerade costume. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Josh looked at her with smiling, searching eyes. She looked quite beautiful in pink. It brought out the green flicks in her eyes. She smiled, her rosy cheeks bunching into apples on her face.

He smiled at her, sure that she was the most beautiful girl that he had every seen. He suddenly walked around to the front of her. He kneeled down on one knee. "Annie?" He said, her eyes widened in surprise, knowing what he was about to say. "Will you marry me?"

"Josh…" She said. "We're too young." She lifted him to his feet, gently. "I'm only seventeen. It's not even legal…"

"I know, I know…" He said. "But you will be eighteen in a few months, and after high school we could…"

"Josh, I can't."

"Why, Annie, why?"

Annie stared at him for a moment. "I have no idea." She laughed. He looked confused. "Josh…" She and he looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Of course I will marry you."

"Oh my god…" He started.

"But, Josh." She said. "You cannot tell anyone about this." Then as an after thought she added, "Especially your brother."

"Why especially…" But they were interrupted by the entrance of the costumer with a few more safety pins and some string.


	39. Stressful Rest

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Sorry, but it happened in the book. Have you read the book? Jayden doesn't have to react yet, but don't worry, it will happen.

**Tala Wolfe**- You hate me? Sob YOU MAY NOT HAVE JAYDEN! How dare you even think such a horrible crime against your authoress and godess! I mean... Clears throat Sorry, but you may not have Jayden... I need him.

**Crystal Sister- **I know... isn't it cute? I love Josh... but I love Jayden, too! Dman now I'm all confused!

**Phantom Angel**- Yeah... I know. Jayden RULES! Here you go, this is YOUR update!

**The Angel's Maggie**- Yes... Shifty eyes what about Jayden?

**Emma-J-Riddle**- I'm glad you liked it. I might have died if ya'll hadn't!

**Bumble0Bee**- I don't think this one will be much longer, but the chapter after next or so will be the performance (opening night) and that should be longer.

**Emily Willow**- Yes, engaged... well, ya know... I'm sure Jayden will be mad. Have you read the book?

_**Everyone, if you have read the book, then you know the next step.**_

**Maska**- Because Hayden doesn't like Annie, and he would prbably not be happy. I don't think that Annie is that worried about Josh telling Jayden, but ya know he might tell his dumbass brother.

**Sirius All Punked**- No not stupid! Josh is good, but then agian, there is Jayden... What does all that french crap mean? Is it dirty! Are you putting a curse upon my very soul? Cries WAH!

**Phanfreak2000**- She just could.

**Horror fanatic6990**- I will, then! Here ya go.

**Orli's EEPs Chica**- Wait, are you a new reader? Sorry, if you have reviewed before, I can't remember (but kuddos either way!

**Silinde**- DONT STAB MY JOSH WITH CLICKY PENS!

**Kchan88**-Thank you. Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you)

**Amaterasu**- I know... Jayden... I will love you and hug you and kiss you and... oh yeah, the review... the play should be the chapter after next or possibly the next chapter.

**ooosparkooo-** Yes, she can, and she might! hehehehehe...oh and btw DONT KICK ME JOSH!

**Music Angel no24601**- No, you can't have him. I get to marry him... if he is free at the end of the story.

**Ookanala**- Sorry, I know... I update as quick as I can, but I just got a new job, so it may take a while.

**Demon-In-Me**- Thank you, please read on!

**RoSeQuEen**- She just could! I keep saying that, and no one is listening! You never know... just read on.

**horsegal**- Should she... should she really?

**Nicole**- Yes she can... I keep saying it and saying it and no one is listening. Well, here let me repeat... "If she wants to pick Josh she can"

**Eponine's Phantom-** Yes, she can... Urg... I'm getting sick of repeating that... well, anyway... Hayden being attacked by random girl is coming. It will happen, dont worry.

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**-I know... it gets better and better everyday... yes.. poor Jayden Angel gone bad- You are welcome! Thank you for your review! I will continue to write, if you promise to continue to read!

**Tiggy of the Wind-** No, not fleeting! And if you want to marry her first love, she can, but who says that this is her first love? How do you know?

**Masque of Chaos-** Lovely name! I like it. Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you) Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I will try to update quickly, but ya know... I just got in a huge fight with my bf and started a new job and... I'm a little busy...

Thanks to all for the reviews! Sorry if I skip a chapter of reviews or something, but I am very busy and this time it took me about an hour to answer your reviews, and I don't have any time to answer, although I wish I could. Thank you all again! Bu-Bye!

**

* * *

Chapter 39- Stressful Rest**

The dress rehearsal went horribly. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Some where trying to switch microphones while others where trying to run onto stage as to not miss their cues. Annie was distracted and messed up the 'Hannibal' scene and then when Jayden appeared in the mirror singing to her, she was so stunned at how dark and alluring he looked that she tripped over her nightgown and fell face first on the floor.

Michelle seemed to think that Annie's little clumsiness was the funniest thing she had ever seen, for she laughed for fifteen minutes about it. Annie blushed, but returned to her feet and tried to salvage the scene.

To top it all off the trap doors didn't seem to work correctly. In the masquerade scene Jayden went to disappear down into the stage and ended up standing looking rather surprised in a cloud of red smoke.

Michelle had another good laugh and was only silenced by Jayden's icy stare. She stopped very short, and looked down at the floor.

Annie went home feeling tired and extremely discouraged. She opened the door to her house, and finding no one home, she collapsed on the couch, but she didn't sleep. Her mind was far too busy for sleep.

"Did you really tell Josh that you would marry him?" Her mind scolded her.

She decided it was unhealthy to yell at yourself in your mind, so she sat up, and clicked on the TV with a nearby remote. Everything she flipped by made her think of Jayden. Even the beer commercials made her think of Jayden.

"I bet Rob was a drunk…" She thought during a Budweiser ad.

"Stop it!" The other little voice in her mind told her. "You are engaged to Josh!"

Then the other voice kicked in, "But is that really what you want?"

Annie stood up quickly. "I'll call Jenna." She said, aloud. Then she walked over to the phone, and flipping light switches as she walked, dialed Jenna's home phone number on the cordless.

The phone rang four times and then the answering machine picked up. "Hello, sorry we missed your call, leave your-" Annie hung up.

"Damn!" She swore loudly. She threw the phone on the couch, and looked around the room for something else to do. She found nothing. Not wanting to sit down and let her thought return to Jayden, she went up to her room, to start on her homework, which had been slipping lately.

Suddenly Annie found herself once again on stage during the 'Don Juan' scene, and once again she sang over and over again with Jayden, until at last she succeeded in ripping off the mask, only to reveal her father's face.

This time she didn't awake. Jayden had become her father, and her father reached out with one hand, to lay it lightly on her cheek.

Annie closed her eyes, to embrace the warmth of her father's hand, but she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, her father was looking at her with disapointment. He frowned. "Why did you leave your teacher, ladybug? Why?"

"I'm sorry, father." She said, starting to cry. "I'm sorry…" She tried to grab her father around the shoulders but instead she felt her back hit the floor of her room.

She had fallen asleep in her desk, and she had had a very strange and scary dream… So scary that she was crying.


	40. Especially His Brother

The Angel's Maggie- Are you sure you want her to be with Jayden? Just read on.  
Emma-J-Riddle- I just got started on the sad! I know, because I did it the last play I was in. I was suppose to be making my great speech (During dress rehearsal of course) and I tripped over my pennyloafers and ended up off the stage.  
Phantom Angel- I know I love Jayden, but for a better reason than why I love Jayden, I love Josh! But I don't think I love Josh more.  
India Pyro-Here you go, and BTW if it came from me, it's crazy!  
Gerry ISU Chick04- No the Book "Phantom of the Opera" by Leroux! The movie was NOTHING like the book though. In the book she pretends to not remember Raoul at first and then, in the graveyard, Raoul almost snatches Erik, but Erik scares the shit out of him! YAY! Go Erik!  
Music Angel no.24601- Everytime I see the movie, I just hope that in the end she will pick the Phantom. I cry everytime, and then I yell alot when she picks the fop!  
Sirius All Punked- I think I will send that to my friend who speaks french and ask her what the hell you are saying.  
Horror Fanatic6990- Thank you, and I am in a hurry as well, but if I didn't write down my thoughts they might have been lost to the oblivion!  
Nicole- Thank you, and I will!  
Moonlit Black Rose- Yay, good to hear from you again! Thank you, so much, it is good to know I am well liked! And this chapter is deticated to you!  
Tawny Storns- Are you a new reader! (Hey, kuddos either way)  
Maska- Yeah, when we did "The Wizard of Oz" our Dorthey, the day before the play couldn't remember the words to "A light in the distance" her big fat ol solo. I was a director, and I thought I was going to kill her.  
ooosparkooo- Thank you, I think I will!  
Starfire- Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you as well, either way!) You may be right, but just so that you know... I am never as you predict. (Well, not usually.) but I would love to hear your suggestions. Email me. k Tenshimerry- Nice name. Are you a new reader? (Kuddos to you!) I know... sorry about that... or was it a good thing? Thank you, and I will continue.  
Meneyavewen- The dream is... about what you think it is... probably.  
Crystal Sister- I know... sometimes I amaze myself. Accually the dream was loosely based on one I had about my 'teacher' who is leaving in about three month, and I may never see him again... SOB

Chapter 40- Especially His Brother

Josh pulled into his driveway, beaming with joy and overwhelming relief. He was engaged to the girl of his dreams, and no one, not even Jayden could ruin his mood at the moment. He sauntered up his driveway and slipped his key into the lock.

"I'm getting' married in the morning'." He sang, throwing his head back and laughing with joy. "Ding dong the bells are gunna chime!" He turned the key in the lock, and heard it click merrily. "Girls come and kiss me, show how you'll miss me…"

Josh threw open the front door, and standing in the doorway, he chuckled and then finished, "But get me to the church on time!"

Suddenly Josh heard a tapping on the stairs next to him which led to the basement, and Hayden's guest room. Josh's eyes flew over to see his brother standing at the top of the stairs, eyeing him suspiciously.

Then, without warning, Hayden flashed Josh a cheery smile. "Hello, little brother!" He said, his voice phony and insincere. He took a step toward Josh, his arms folded across his chest. "So, baby brother, anything new and exciting happen, today at your little practice?" Hayden said, his lips curling in disgust. Hayden knew that something had happened, and that if it did, that damn little bitch wasn't going to let his brother tell him. She was turning Josh against him.

"No, nothing really." Was Josh's reply, as thoughts of Annie's desperate face popped into his mind… 'Especially your brother…' she had pleaded, and he was intent to not hurt Annie. He wasn't about to tell Hayden.

"Oh, well how did the dress rehearsal go, then?" Hayden asked, unfolding his arms, and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Terribly." Josh replied, thinking of the trapdoor incident, and of Annie tripping on her dress. She had blushed immensely, but Josh had only fallen for her even more. Josh sat next to his brother on the sofa.

"Then, tell me, Josh, why did you come home in such an upbeat mood?" Josh averted Hayden's eyes, knowing that he would give away the secret.

"I had a great talk with Annie, was all." He replied, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"I see." Hayden said, chuckling under his breath. "But, you see, Josh, one must wonder why you would choose that particular song to sing after a lovely moment with your girlfriend, when one knows that you hate, and despise 'My Fair Lady'…"

"It just popped into my head, was all." Josh said, standing. "I'm tired, and its almost nine o'clock." He said, stretching. "I think I will turn in a little early."

Josh started out of the room. "She isn't worth the pain." Hayden muttered.

"What?" Josh said, turning to face his brother.

"She isn't worth it." Hayden said, standing. "She isn't even worthy of you!" He stared into Josh's eyes, as if he were trying to convince him of something. "She is deceiving you, and she has turned you against me."

"You don't know her!" Josh yelled.

"I do, and she is nothing but, a gold digging…" Hayden started.

"Stop…" Josh said. He took a step toward his brother.

"Depraved…"

"Stop." Josh took another a step toward Hayden

"Two faced…"

"Stop!" Another step. They were only inches apart.

"Whore!"

"STOP!" Josh yelled. Before he knew what he was doing, Hayden was on the floor. Josh's fist smarted, but he couldn't remember hitting his brother.

Hayden sat up, holding his mouth. A trail of blood ran down his chin, and leaked onto his neck and shirt. "See what she has done to you, Josh?" Hayden said, through a swollen mouth. "She has made you hit your own brother."

"No, Hayden." Josh said. "The things you said made me hit you." He shook his head. "You made me hit my own brother."

Josh turned and started to walk out. Hayden stood behind him. "You will never marry her!" He declared.

"Watch me." Josh said and he left. 


	41. Kisses and Doubts

No time for review answers, sorry, I will do a special chapter for it! THanx for the reviews, I noticed there were quite a few. Please, continue to read and review! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 41- Kisses and Doubts**

Annie stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her. The Hannibal costume was tight, but compared to some of the other dresses she would be wearing in a little while, she was moderately comfortable. She pulled on the gold headdress that she was to wear, and breathed a broken, shaky breath.

"You look amazing!" Said Josh, from behind her. She turned. She hadn't even heard him open the door, yet there he stood, in his auction scene costume, a dark red shawl in one hand.

"Thank you." She said, walking to him. He smiled, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as his found there way to her waist.

"Ah…" He sighed. "I didn't think I could be anymore in love with you, but…" He bent to kiss her. "Yup, it just keeps getting' better!"

Annie giggled. She was so glad that he was here. If it weren't for Josh she probably wouldn't be able to make it through the performance. "But, if it weren't for Jayden you wouldn't be performing as well as you are now, anyway." The pestering voice in the back of her head nagged. She shook those thoughts away.

"We'd better get out there." Josh said, staring down at her with no signs of letting go.

"Yeah…" Annie said, smiling. "Mr. Reyser may blow his top if we aren't out there with the rest of the cast." She said.

Josh pulled her head to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair in loving and calming strokes. They stood holding each other for a few moments. "Gather round my little actors…" Mr. Reyser's voice called from outside the door.

Annie sighed, and pulled back from Josh. "I guess that we need to go." She said, and smiled.

Josh pulled her face up to his. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly on the lips. As she pulled back she smiled a little larger. "Mmmm." She said, and opening her eyes, she finished, "Yummy."

Josh smiled. "Thank you." He said, and then laughing, he pulled open the door and left.

Annie turned to the mirror again, and smoothed down her skirt. Her father's words rang in her head. "Why did you leave your teacher, ladybug? Why?"

She shook her head, and then answered aloud to the mirror, "Because, I don't love him!" She said.

"Yes you do." The nagging voice in her head said. "Yes you do…"

Annie shook her head, and then defiantly walked out the door, repeating in her head that she did not love Jayden.


	42. The Performance

Sorry have to go to work, wil answer reviews later, sorry! 

**

* * *

Chapter 42- The Performance**

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" Olivia called in her Meg voice, which was much louder and more confident now. She grabbed Annie's arm and the two watched as the next scene unfolded.

Michelle threw her tantrum perfectly. She was over-the-top and her diva like air had never needed improvement. As Carlotta, Michelle stomped off the stage, calling for Piangi as she left.

Annie's 'Think of Me' performance was perfect, because she didn't need to act. She started out shaky and then gained confidence as she continued. She hit the last vocalization flawlessly, and received a standing ovation, as she watched Josh smile, largely from his place.

'Angel of Music' was a little shaky, but only because Olivia had always been a little unsure about her harmonies, but she hit the notes perfectly, if not very loud.

Annie had always loved performing The Mirror scene and tonight, she hoped would be no different. As Jayden's voice filled the room, she looked around as if trying to find him, although she knew where he was. "Insolent boy…" He sang his line with more emotion than Annie had ever thought possible.

"Angel I hear you, speak I listen…" She frowned, and as Christine she finished the song. She stepped into the mirror entranced as she was suppose to be, and the throbbing beat of the bass mixed with the fog and lights of the stage set the perfect mood for the scene.

Jayden sang beautifully for music of the night, although he came closer than he usually did, which made Annie a little nervous. He caught her and held her in his arms while he walked to the bed to set her down, and then kissed her forehead just before he finished his song, something that he had never done before. Annie knew what he was trying to do, and for a moment, she almost let him, but then thinking of her fiancé and the sweet promises they had made, she shook off the thoughts that Jayden instilled in her.

When Annie peeled off the mask on Jayden's face and revealed his stage makeup, he reacted perfectly, as if he were really angry with her, he threw her onto the floor as scripted and sang with thunder and horrifying fury.

Later after he had led her by 'Boquet' and 'Madame Giry' he said he was sorry if he hurt her. Annie didn't reply, but instead quickly went to go change into her 'Il Muto' costume, leaving Jayden standing alone, looking a little angry and quite confused.

The 'Il Muto' scene was one that Annie had never enjoyed rehearsing, nor enjoyed seeing the look on Michelle's smug face when the trying girl knew that she was the center of attention.

"Seraphino, away with this pretence!" She sang in her horrible cat-like way. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence."

Michelle scowled so that only Annie could see, as Annie and she stage kissed as quickly as possible. Michelle pulled away and looked at the audience with humor in her eyes. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh, ah, ah, ah, ahaaa!" She sang, and while she hit the notes, they did in fact sound like nails on a chalkboard. "Time I tried to get a better, better half."

The rest of the cast, save for Annie joined in. "Poor fool, he doesn't know. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, hooo!" Michelle vocalized while the rest of the cast sang the little backup parts. "If he knew the truth he'd never, ever go-"

"Did I not instruct, that box five was to be kept empty!" Jayden's booming and powerful voice sounded.

"He's here the Phantom of the Opera!" 'Meg' yelled.

"It's him. I know it." Annie said, not really needing to act as if she was frightened by the loud deep voice.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Michelle said, and then she turned to 'M. Reyer' and they confirmed to begin at the beginning of the scene.

"Seraphino, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my- hua-" She made a sound much like a goat. This wasn't how they had rehearsed it, but Annie thought it worked well.

Michelle had the perfect look of mixed fear and surprise on her face. This was far better than when they had practiced it. "Poor fool he makes me laugh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahaaa." She started to vocalize, but her voice broke once more, and she looked angry, surprised and afraid this time.

She stormed off the stage, and Annie heard someone say backstage. "She isn't faking, it's real!" That statement mixed with Jayden's insane laughter sent a wave of nausia over Annie, she also ran off stage, as the performance continued behind her.


	43. Sabotage and Secrets

**The Angel's Maggie**- I love Jayden too! He won't be doing anything like that, just because I am not that sick and demented... most of the time.

**Crystal Sister**- Thank you, very, very much!

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- ... Sure, but who really cares if she is okay?

**Demmon-In-Me**- Thank you sooo much. I love getting reviews that tell me that people like my story, but just as long as you are not knit-picky, I like to know how I can do better as well!

**Horror fanatic6990**- Here you are!

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**- Thank you! I love my readers.

**India Pyro**- Okay, I will!

**Tiggy of the Wind**- New reader? Kuddos to you, and yes she did deserve it, but does that really make it right, let me answer... 'no', and you'll figure out why later.

**Starefire**- Well, no HE isn't.

**horsegal**- Thank you, and your welcome!

**Moderndaycinderella**- New reader? Kuddos to you! Just almost speachless? Maybe this chapter will make you just stutter.

**Emmanuelle Grey**- I can't wait either! I mean i can't wait for ya'll to read it!

**Stinzevi89**- New reader? Kuddos to you! Thank you for all of the 'wow's! In payment, here is an update!

**Sirius All Punked**- Here you are, and please enjoy!

**MHS Brass**- Cool name, what does it mean? Are you a new reader? Kuddos to you! I probably won't be finishing quickly, but it will be to the climax fairly soon.

**Silinde**- Yes, I believe our Phantoming friend will be quite angry.

**Angel of the Mask**- Hello, my twit, I can't believe you got to review before I had time to write the next chapter. Maybe the chapters are getting harder, or maybe just longer... I can't wait for you to read the last scene!

**RoSeQuEeN**- I know, he friggin' rules! Who says she loves Jayden, maybe she really does love Josh... Laughs sorry, it was hard to say that with a straight face.

**Havah Kinny**- That is one of the coolest names I have ever seen! Are you a new reader? Kuddos to you! I'm glad you like! Here you are, and please enjoy!

**Kchan88**- He really did! Hehe... Are you a new reader? Kuddos to you!

Sorry it took so long to update, but this Angel was camping, and she didn't really look like an angel through most of her loverly outdoors experience…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43- Sabotage and Secrets**

Annie ran to the bathroom, and dry heaved over a toilet, until she had nothing left in her stomach. She quickly washed her mouth out with water, and back in her dressing room she brushed her teeth quickly.

Annie had to change quickly and she completely ignored the music that played for the ballet. She was helped into the costume, and she through on a cloak, as was called for. She quickly ran on stage as she heard the screams from 'Bouquet's death' scene. She grabbed Josh, and giving him a meaningful look.

He furrowed his brow, showing that he didn't quite understand. "Why have you brought me here?"

"We can't go back there!" Annie said, tears, forming in her eyes.

"We MUST return." He said.

"He'll kill you." She said, holding him closely. "His eyes will find us there."

"Christine, don't say that."

"Those eyes that burn…" The tears fell down her face

"Don't even think it!"

"And if he has to kill, a thousand men…" She let the tears fall, but she didn't let it get to her voice.

"Forget this waking nightmare!" He squeezed her hand, letting her know that he understood.

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill.."

"This Phantom is a Fable, believe me."

"And kill again."

"There is no Phantom of the Opera!"

hey finished the last part of 'Why have you brought me here?' and then when they were alone in the middle of the stage, Annie let go of Josh, and walked to center stage by herself. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind, and through music my soul began to soar!" She sang, completely acting this time. She was so angry with Jayden that she didn't think that she could ever fall for his tricks and seductions again.

Annie opened her mouth to sing again, and she felt Josh do something completely unexpected and unscripted. He grabbed her around the waist and hugged her. She continued, pulling away from him, giving him a playful look that only Josh could see.

They sang 'All I ask of You' and the rest of the act went by completely without dilemma or difficulty.

* * *

During the intermission, Annie changed into her 'Masquerade' costume, which she had always liked to look at herself in the mirror in. Tonight she was so distracted that she couldn't even watch the beautiful material swish through her reflection. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and the hinges creaked open before she could even answer, and Jayden entered, hanging his head. Annie surprised face harden and she stared at Jayden with a look of intense hatred.

"Annie, just let me-" He stared, but Annie cut him off with a raised hand.

"No, Jayden. I don't want an excuse. Tell me the reason. Why did you do it?" She asked, dropping her hand.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore!" He said.

"That didn't mean that you had to sabotage her like that!"

Jayden stared at her with a blank look. "What…?"

"Oh come on, Jayden!" She said, the look of anger on her face growing. "We both know that you interfered with Michelle's singing tonight."

"No, I didn't!" Jayden said, extending a hand.

"Oh really?" She said, folding her arms over her chest. "Then what did you come in here to apologize for?"

"Well…" He dropped his arm. "I thought that Josh had told you."

Annie was confused. "Told me what?"

"I…" He looked at the ground. "I lost my temper, and tried to start something with him, while you were doing the 'Il Mutto' scene, but he just walked away…"

"Yeah, right, Jayden." She said, surprised by her own strength. "You didn't sabotage Michelle just like you didn't drop that backdrop on Josh!"

"But, Annie…" He said, raising his head. "I didn't drop that backdrop on Josh…" Annie glared at Jayden. "I did want more than anything for it to hit him and make him just leave us alone, but I didn't cause it to do so. I would never do anything that would hurt you so badly. Not intentionally…"

"Then go away, Jayden, because your lying is hurting me."

She turned and stared at the wall, so as not to see him leave. The door shut and Annie broke down and cried.


	44. The Truth

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- What do you mean you STILL love him? DOn't you love him all the more? The Angel's Maggie- Oh, did you really?

**Havah Kinny**-I have seriously concidered writing as a career and if anyone was wondering, I am in the process of getting a sroty of mine published for real. Possibly even this one...

**Emmanuelle Grey**- Yes, they kissed, they had to! It is in the script. I think Don Juan will be the chapter after next, or if the graveyard scene is real easy to write, then it will be the next chapter.

**Crystal Sister**- I am sorry I made you sad.

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**- I'm sorry I made you cry! You will find out if he is lying or not at the end of this chapter.

**Angel of Mystery**- New reader? Kiddos to you. No Josh isn't the one everything.

**Phantom Angel**-How do you know that something that adorable (and it is adorable) couldn't be cruel?

**Maska**- Smarties?

**Horror Fanatic6990**- Not not many, but ya know.

**Sirius All Punked**- She doesn't HATE him. She is so confused... Kchan88- Jayden tried to start a fight, but the story never tells you that.

**Demon In Me**- Thank you, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters.

**Angel of the Mask**- I must do this because you are my twit, and I do this to all of my twits! But no matter what, because you are my twit, I love you: )

**Ladysaw**- Thank you! Are you a new reader? Kuddos to you! You will find out, but it won't be for at least two more chapters.

**K.Fields**- Thank you! Please continue to read. Are you a new reader? Many kuddos to you!

**Ania Potter-Malfoy**- Harry Potter fan are we? Are you a new reader? Kuddos to you. Horsegal- You will find out, just chill : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44- The Truth**

Annie had her makeup redone, and she headed out, to prepare for the second act. As she left her dressing room she knocked into someone. It was Michelle. Annie took a step back and stared at Michelle, who had a look of rage and hate on her face.

"Michelle?" Annie said. "Are you okay?"

Michelle shook her head and pursed her lips. Her eyes turned into little slits, which stared at Annie through slots of mixed abhorrence and irritation.

One of Michelle's cronies appeared behind her and took Michelle by the shoulder, and glared at Annie. The other girl walked away with Michelle by her side. Both Michelle and her devotee threw Annie dirty looks over their shoulders as they walked away.

Annie watched Michelle go, with confusion apparent in her face. She stood there for a moment, when she heard Josh's voice behind her. "She can't talk…"

Annie turned, smiling to look at her fiancé, who stood, smiling himself, a few feet behind her, leaning on a rail. Annie's smiled widened as she turned, but at the same time, Josh's faded.

"What…?" Josh looked at her, strangely. He took a step to her and put a hand to her face. "Oh, Annie…" His voice was soft and soothing. "Why were you crying?"

Annie stared at Josh, and knowing that there was no way to hide it, she stuttered out, "Well… about fifteen minutes ago… I was in my dressing room, and Jayden came in, and-"

"What?" Josh said, interrupting Annie. Annie knew then that she should have lied. "Jayden did this to you?"

"No, I mean… yes, but… no." Annie sputtered out.

Josh grabbed Annie around the shoulders and pulled her gently close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "What did he do to you?"

Annie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Josh's chest. "It was just something he said."

"What did he say?" Annie was silent. "Annie, please let me help you."

"He said that he didn't do anything to Michelle's voice." Annie said, pulling back a little from Josh, and hanging her head to stare at the floor.

"Annie…" Josh said lifting Annie's face, so he could look her in the eye. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Jayden couldn't have sabotaged Michelle's voice…"

Annie pulled away from Josh completely and stared at him. "What!" She said, not loudly, but completely surprised.

"Michelle was getting her water when I went to my dressing room. She was walking around with it, and she only put it down to watch the small scuffle that… came up… backstage."

Annie looked at Josh with amusement. "You mean between you and Jayden?"

Josh blushed. "Oh, I guess he told you…" Annie nodded. Annie held back the part about the backdrop. She wasn't sure why.

Josh took a step toward Annie, but she took a step back. "But…" She looked scared for a moment. "Josh, if Jayden didn't ruin Michelle's voice then who did it, and why did they do it?"

"One minute!" Someone said somewhere.

Josh started to say goodbye, but Annie stopped him. "How are we going to keep going? What about Michelle?"

"Michelle will be on stage, and her sister, who is two years older than her will be singing and speaking her lines."

"What?" Annie said, shaking her head. "How?"

"From just off stage. She knows the play, and she will have a mic, but Michelle won't."

"Forty seconds." The voice said, and Annie and Josh ran to there places, to begin the second act.


	45. Wasted Tears

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Sorry, I don't have time to answer reviews today. Real sorry, but I have a job now, and I have to concider that. Sorry, real, real sorry. Love ya!

**

* * *

Chapter 45- Wasted Tears**

The Masquerade scene went fairly well, other than the fact that Michelle was only mouthing her words. Michelle's sister was a better singer than her, technically, but she had no passion.

The reprise for 'Notes' was well done, except that Michelle hadn't caught onto lip-syncing to her sister's words, yet. She wasn't the best actress to begin with, but to put on top of it that the tone of the words which seemed to come out of her mouth and the expression on her face didn't match only hindered her further.

Annie stood center stage and spoke her favorite line in the play, "Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her he would send her the angel of music…." She felt a tear roll down her face. She was so into the performance, yet Jayden was still in the back of her mind. "Her father promised her…."

She opened her mouth and as she sang, thinking of her own father, she let a few tears fall down her rosy cheeks. "You were once, my one companion. You were all that mattered." She sighed, remembering her father playing the violin for her at her eighth birthday party. "You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered…"

Annie breathed deeply. "Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near." She sighed. "Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here." She smiled, thinking of her father and herself buying her a dress for her first date. "Wishing I could hear your voice again…" Her expression turned sad, and lonely. "Knowing that I never would… Dreaming of you, won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could."

Annie walked to her position on the stage. "Passing bells and sculpted angels: cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle."

She had reached her place, and her voice was full, beautiful and emotional. "Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?" The music rose to the climax and Annie collapsed to her knees, far before she was scripted to do so. "No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years." She breathed, unsteadily, just as she was suppose to. "Help me say… goodbye… Help me say… Goodbye!"

Jayden's dark figure was lurched around her. She knew that he was watching. She knew that he would try something now, while she was thinking of her father, but then again, he couldn't do anything in front of all these people…

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance." His dark figure sang.

"Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is it there, staring?"

"Have you forgotten your Angel?"

"Angel, oh, speak, what endless longings echo in this whisper?" She sang a little more enthused than she had meant to.

"Too long you've wandered in winter…."

"Once again she is his…" Josh's beautiful, and loving voice sang from behind her. Annie loved hearing him sing his lines, even if someone else had written them.

"Far from my far-reaching gaze…" Jayden finished.

"Once again she returns…" Josh told the audience.

"Wildly my mind beats against you…" Annie sang.

"You resist…" Jayden's voice boomed.

"Yet your/the soul obeys." They finished beautifully together.

"To the arms of her angel…" Josh sang. Once again he continued while Annie and Jayden sang their part together. "Angel or demon...still he calls her... luring her back, from the grave...angel or dark seducer...? Who are you, strange angel"  
"Angel of Music! You/I denied me/you, turning from true beauty... Angel of Music! (Do not shun me) / (My protector)...Come to your/me strange Angel…" She could almost feel Jayden's hand on her arm, and the chills of horror ran up her spine. She decided then and there that she didn't believe him. He had done all those horrible thing. He had sabotaged Michelle, and he had tried to kill Josh.

"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me: Angel of Music…" He sang, his burning eyes attempting to hold her in.

"Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!" Josh yelled, melodiously.

"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me: Angel of Music…" Jayden sang, reaching for her, his hand outstretched. She ignored him, and turned to Josh. Josh held her by her forearms and stared into her eyes. She acted as if she wasn't quite listening to him, but he could tell that she was.

They finished the scene and continued on. Annie's stomach began to churn as they reached the final scene, 'Don Juan'.


	46. Don Juan Triumphant

**Answers to reviews for Chapter 44-  
**  
Phantom Angel- Yes, Jayden does need a hug, but don't get any ideas, he is MINE!  
Death-Seduction-Thank you! I knew I liked you!  
k.Fields- Thank you for getting a name. I like to hear from my readers!  
Havah Kinny- Thank you, I will let you know. Angel of the Mask- Good, becuase we don't like twits to over heat because they had to think too hard! JK I love you, my twit!  
Kadaj- Of course Jayden didn't do it, who do you think he is? Oh yeah... a sick demented stalker... shut up. Stomps foot and runs off crying sorry I am in a wierd mood right now.  
Gerry ISU Chick04- He didn't do anything to Josh either! Isn't that cool! I had soooo much fun writting this! Smies  
Demon-In-Me- Please email me, I want to know if you really do know. I hope I am not too predictable.  
Little Dark One- Thank you. Hey that is my Josh, and I happen to like him... but then there is always Jayden. Ya know if Josh were to just KO... HEY! quit planting thoughts like that in my little brain!  
erikslover5990- I think I will thank you! Here you are!  
Emmanuelle Grey- Dumb, really... you think so?  
pitiful-creature-of-darkness- I am trying to make them longer, but I just don't have time to write more than about a page and a half at a time! SORRY MUCH!  
Kchan88- Nope, and yes it is curious. Thank you for telling me I am suppose to go on, because I was just going to let ya'll hang after this chapter... jk! I would never do that to my faithful readers, even if there were only two or three of ya!  
ladysaw- I have it right here, go ahead and read on!  
Norma Jean the Dancing Machine- I know... He is soo sweet. I love him, but then again I should, I made him up! Horror fanatic6990- You will find out. Next chapter! hehehehehe... I love makin ya'll twitch!  
Crystal Sister- Thank you much!  
Maska- If you email me then I will tell you weither it was Josh or not, but You will know by chapter 47.  
Music Angel no.24601- I love suspense, and I love making you guys nervoius, so read on!  
RoSeQuEeN- I know. We should all love Josh now. DO IT! LOVE JOSH! DAmNIT! I mean... Clears throat yeah... read on!

**Reviews for Chapter 45-**

Crystal Sister-Thank you, but accually I have today tommorow and friday off!  
Emma-J-Riddle- Just read on, and you will see.  
Emmanuelle Grey- Here you are, please enjoy!  
Demon-In-Me- Thank you! If you get the urge please read 'The Return'. It didn't have as big a following as this one, but I think that you will enjoy it.  
Horror Fanatic6990- Thank you, and here you are!  
Kchan88- The closest thing to this I have ever felt was when my grandfather died. My father isn't in great health, but his only 36, so I am not too worried about it, but this made me think how it would feel to lose him.  
Harem98- New Reader! Yea (Kuddos to you!) OMG I am so sorry. As was said earlier I don't know what that feels like, but I did think of how it would feel, so I thought of when my grandpa died and I timesed that by about a million and that was what I got.  
Gerry ISUchick04- Yes... Shifty eyes interesting.  
Future Christine- Thank you. I don't really think it is realistic that a high school could put on the play by themselves, so that is why I mentioned that a profesional opera company was helping them.  
K.Fields- I am. I have to get it out of my brain before I explode!  
Norma Jean the Dancing Machine- Thank you. Please read and review!

_**MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF MY READERS. PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE CHAPTER 47 MAY TAKE A WHILE TO WRITE. SORRY!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 46- Don Juan Triumphant**

Annie stood just off stage, waiting for her cue to enter. She watched, trying unsuccessfully to breath normally in her tight corset. She decided it was unfair that Josh got to wear a black suit and she had to wear an uncomfortable top like the one adorning her bodice at the moment.

The scene began rather well, except for the fact that Michelle's sister apparently didn't have quite the range Michelle supposedly had. The lower notes weren't too bad, but the high notes were squeaky and irking, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan!" And the boy playing 'Passarino' did just that. "Your young guest believes I'm you, I the master, you the man!"

They discussed how they were going to trick 'Christine' as 'Aminta', and then The boy playing Piangi left, and did not return.

Annie entered, singing with all her heart, for Josh was watching in 'box five'. "No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!"

The Phantom/Piangi switch went exactly as it had been planned. Jayden entered, fully cloaked and looking rather intimidating. "Passarino… Go away for the trap is set, and waits for its prey…" The words came out more passionate and far deeper than ever before. The anger and affection in Jayden's voice startle Annie so much that she almost looked up before her cue.

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge…" Annie looked up at the cloaked figure that was Jayden. "In pursuit of that wish, which till now, has been silent, silent…"

He took a step toward her, his back hand reaching for her, as if to coax her in to coming to him. She watched him, but didn't let him touch her, unless it was scripted. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumb to me, dropped your defenses, completely succumb to me…" The hungry look in Jayden's eyes told Annie that he meant every word. Something in the back of her mind told her that she really did want to succumb to him, but she pushed it away.

"Now you are here with me. No second thoughts, you've decided… decided…" Jayden circled her, and ran his hand down her spine. "Past the point of no return. No backward glances. The games we've played 'till now are at an end…" The shivers on Annie's arms and neck left her. She didn't want him to have control over her, but somehow he always did.

"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream discern." He grabbed her by the arm, and gently twirled her into him, holding her closely to his chest. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it's door? What sweet seduction lies before us…?"

Annie pulled away a little, knowing that Josh was watching, looking completely mortified by the sight of Jayden holding his fiancé in such a suggestive manor. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secret will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…"

Annie searched for Josh in the fake box five, but between the stage lights and her half bleared vision from the heat, she couldn't see him. She sang, not daring to look at Jayden at first, for fear that he would take hold of her. "You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence."

"I have come here, hardly know the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent." She finally dared a look at Jayden, who gave her a sly smile that only she could see under his hooded cloak. "Now I am here with you, no second thoughts… I've decided, decided…"

Annie kept her face to the audience, as she was trained to do, but she and Jayden played a sort of game of 'cat and mouse' where Jayden was the cat. "Past the point of no return. No going back now! Our passion play has now at last begun." She rounded a piece of the set and Jayden followed. "Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?"

He caught up to her, as was scripted and they sat together on a bench. He looked deeply into his eyes, like she was suppose to and sang, trying not to think of the true meaning of the words. "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

Jayden spun her around on the chair, and wrapped his back arm around her waist, while his other hand found its way to Annie's and intertwined their fingers. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn." As was scripted, Jayden moved both of their hands to Annie's chest, and Annie jumped up, turning to him, to finish. "We've past the point of no return…"

Annie backed up a little, and Jayden stood. Annie took a few steps to him, and threw the cloak off of his face, revealing the mask. Annie took a few steps back, but for everyone she took Jayden took a step toward her. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you." He placed the fake engagement ring in her hand. "Anywhere you go, let me go too!" Annie reached for the mask. "Christine, that's all I ask of-"

Before Annie could pull of the mask something happened, and Annie was suddenly falling into a dark and unfamiliar place. She screamed briefly, but she was soon silenced by the ground knocking the wind out of her. She hit cold cement at the bottom, and saw only black after that.


	47. The Abduction

Sorry, I am on a roll, and have written almost the whole rest of the story, so I don't have time to answer reviews, but I will be quick about updating! 

**

* * *

Chapter 47- The Abduction**

Annie tried to open her eyes, but even when she did, she found she was wearing a blindfold. She tried to move, but found she was tied to a rather uncomfortable chair.

The air smelled of damp, and rotting cement. Every breath was labor, not just because she was wearing a corset, but because the air was so dusty and humid that it felt like Annie was breathing in tar.

Annie tried to feel something around her, but there was nothing. She tried to see even a light through her blindfold but there was nothing. The blindfold was made of a scratchy and very thick fabric, which made it impossible for her to see anything through it.

She heard someone move in front of her. "Jayden?" She squeaked.

"No." A broken voice said. She knew immediately who it was.

"Josh…" She said, a smile covering her face. "Where are you?" She asked, moving her head from side to side, as if looking for him. "Why am I here? Who did this to us."

"I did." Josh's deep voice came, but it didn't sound quite natural. It was a little higher than normal, and much more broken than usual.

"What?" Annie choked. "But Josh…" She didn't finished but she began to cry. Through her sobs came the only thing on her mind. She cried, "Why?"

"Because…" Josh said, still not quite genuinely. "I saw you with Jayden. I know now that you love him more than you love me." He almost sounded like he was crying, but if he was, Annie could only just barely tell.

"No, Josh, that's not true!" She said, the tears flowing and soaking the piece of cloth around her eyes.

"Its just that…" Josh began, and then he started moving strangely, from what Annie could hear. "No…" He sounded as if he was arguing with someone.

"Josh?" She said. She thought about asking if someone else was there, but decided it was better, if there was someone there that they didn't know she suspected.

"I can't…" Josh said, his voice breaking. He was crying, and softly between sobs Annie heard his small reply, "I don't love you, Annie."

That was all Annie could take. She broke into great heaving sobs. "Josh…" She pleaded. "Please don't say that…" She sobbed and then breathing in she stuttered. "Tell me you love me Josh. Tell me, because I still love you…" She tried to bend, to let her tears fall into her lap, but the rope around her wrists behind her, prohibited that movement.

"I can't, Annie." Josh said, crying still. She heard him fall on the floor. Probably to his knees. "I can't, because I don't love you anymore."

This wasn't Josh. It couldn't be, but still even if it weren't true, it still killed her to hear it. "Josh why couldn't we talk about this after the performance?" She said, trying to collect herself.

"Because, I needed to tell you." He said, and then he paused. "I needed to let you know that I am leaving town and that you will be able to live in happiness with your precious Jayden."

Annie acted as if she were truly hurt, but she knew that Josh would never just leave town only a day after asking her to marry him. "Josh, can't we talk this out?"

"NO!" Josh yelled, and at first Annie thought that he was yelling at her, but then she heard a groan and a loud boom. Annie had heard that sound a few times before, and recognized it as a gunshot. Then there was a piercing pain in her left calve. She panicked, knowing that she had been shot.


	48. Part of the Plan

**Twinkle22- **Well, I am glad that I could keep you on your toes.

**Gerry ISU chick04- ** Who shot her? Oh you think you know who it was… hahahahahaha!

**Kadaj-** Yuppers! Don't you worry, everything will work out in the end…

Emmanuelle Grey- Jayden? Shoot her… good theory! Go ahead, read on!

**Crystal Sister-** I know, I rock don't I? It might take a while to pull together all the loose strings, so just try to be patient with me, please?

**Horror fanatic6990-** Here you, another update. 

**Demon-In-Me-** Yes… sensitive… shifty eyes well, read on, and I will continue to update quickly, because I have most of it already written.

**Angel of the mask- ** Oh, well ya know, sense you tried to read on before it was posted! You rude-e-head!

**A single dark crimson rose-** I FRIGGING LOVE YOUR NAME! Yeah, Josh is evil… just read on, k?

**Jeeves and Wooster-** Did you have a plan, because it is going just as I planned!

**Ellen-** I don't know when you will get to read this, but thank you, and I will change that!

**Keeper Music Night-** I am just give me a moment to breath… ahhh… Breaths deeply there we are… I feel better.

**Phantom Angel**- Sure, everyone thinks they know where I am going, but no one really does… hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…

**K. Fields-** Here you are, please enjoy!

**Bookct Megs-** I don't know, but hopefully you will be able to continue to review, because I lahave my reviewers!

**Sirius All Punked-** Hehehehe… just got my copy of HP VI yesterday, and I started it this morning. I am on chapter 12! I lahave it!  
**  
Norma Jean the Dancing Machine-** Here, have another… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…

**Meneyavewen-** I think I will. Thank you for the okay to continue with this story!

**

* * *

Chapter 48- Part of the Plan**

There were two more shots, one scream and then something heavy hit the floor. Then the blindfold on Annie's face was removed, from behind her, so she couldn't see who had done it. She tried to look around, before finally turning her attention to the scene before of her.

In front of Annie was the scariest thing she had seen sense she had watched her father lie lifeless in a coffin at a church. Josh lay on the floor, red blood spilling from his left forearm and from his lower stomach. The crimson liquid soaked his white dress shirt for the final scene.

"Josh!" She exclaimed.

A wild and familiar laughter burst from behind her. She knew who it was, and more than ever she wanted to kill him. She screamed out in exasperation. She kicked, unsuccessfully against the twine around her ankles, giving herself a aching rope burn.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed.

"Now, now." Said her abductor from behind her. "You'd better watch your mouth, young lady." He walked around her and placed one hand on either of the arm's of the chair. "I knew you weren't good enough for my brother, you…"

Annie spit defiantly in Hayden's face. He pulled back and slapped her hard on the cheek. The pain made Annie jump as much as possible in her confinement. "That was just uncalled for." He said, wiping his face, on Jayden's black 'Don Juan' cloak.

"Jayden!" Annie exclaimed.

Hayden laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't hurt him. Not yet." Hayden turned away from her. "I need him, if I am going to keep family name clean…" Hayden turned to Annie, an evil smile on his face.

"And that's were you come in." He said. He walked over to her, and folded his arms over his chest. "You little slut coming along and messing up with my perfect plan." Annie glared at Hayden, not sure what to say.

"He could have done anything. He could have been a doctor, or a lawyer…" Hayden looked like he was in thought for a moment, then he laughed. "Alright, so not a lawyer. He is too honest…" He laughed again.

"Then why did you drop a piece of scenery on him!" Annie demanded.

"Oh, contraire." Hayden smiled, broadly. "I dropped that backdrop on you. It just hung about twenty seconds too long."

"But Michelle…"

"Not even smart enough to figure that one out are you?" Annie cringed. "The water was meant for you. I saw the outfit, and mistook her for you, as it was rather dark. I took a little page from Leroux, and used a bit of vocal chord paralizer, also known as brimstone." He laughed a small chortle. "Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"But even so," He rounded on Annie, angrily. "You were not part of the plan, and so…" Hayden raised the pistol in his hand. "I have to rid my perfect brother of you…"


	49. Gun Shots

Sorry, no time to review, am being kicked off by my dumbheaded brother... jk... I love you... don't hurt me...**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 49- Gun Shots**

Annie closed her eyes, and Hayden laughed madly, and he pulled the trigger. The shot exploded and Annie waited for the pain, which did not come. She heard something heavy hit cement, and so she threw open her eyes, staring in disbelief as Jayden and Hayden wrestled for the pistol which sat only a foot in front of them.

Annie tried to wriggle a hand loose from the rope, but it was no use. She began to kick at the rope, but she had forgotten about the gun wound on her leg. She screamed in pain, which caused Jayden to look up, and gave Hayden enough time to punch Jayden firmly in the mouth.

Annie watched in horror as Hayden threw Jayden off of him, and made for the gun, but as his hand touched the handle, Jayden threw himself on top of Hayden and the gun slipped over to Annie, and fell just before her right foot.

Annie kicked desperately while the two boys struggled with each other. Annie felt the rope around her ankle loosen a little and she kicked up, releasing her leg from the bondage.

She saw Hayden once again reach for the gun, and so she stomped firmly on Hayden's hand. A loud cracking noise emitted from Hayden's knuckles. He screamed in pain, and Annie knew she had broken his hand.

Hayden turned, and kicked Jayden hard in the stomach. Jayden toppled over, groaning in pain. Hayden pulled a knife from his front pocket, and stared at Annie with disgust.

Jayden stood behind him, and Hayden whipped around quickly, glaring at Jayden. Jayden stood a few feet away, staring at Hayden, waiting for Hayden to make a move.

Hayden suddenly lurched at Jayden. Jayden moved to the side, dodging the knife, and hitting it, triumphantly out of Hayden's hand.

Jayden Hit Hayden over the head, and Hayden collapsed into a heap on the floor. Jayden didn't hesitate. He walked to Annie and with the knife Hayden had pulled on him, he cut the ropes behind Annie's back, and the one that tied her left leg to the chair.

Annie tried to stand, but she ended up falling on top of Jayden. "Careful…" He said, helping her return to the chair. "You shouldn't try to walk on that leg."

Annie whimpered in pain. Jayden kneeled before her, taking her hand. "Hold still." Jayden said, and he tenderly lifted Annie's leg to rest on his knee. He gently inspected it and then liked up at Annie. "I think I need to go get help." He said and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Annie said. Hayden turned back looking slightly surprised. Annie looked from Josh to Hayden then over to Jayden. "What about…" She didn't finish, for Jayden did so for her.

"Your fiancé?" He asked.

Annie looked to the ground. "How long have you known?"

"I heard you through your dressing room door." He said.

Annie let a tear fall down her cheek.

"You stay with him." Jayden said. "I know where we are. I can find someone to help." He closed the knife and tucked it into his pocket.

"How do you…" Annie started, looking up, but Jayden was gone.

Annie reached down and grabbed the gun. She held it in one and with the other and her good leg she made her was over to Josh. She dropped, painfully onto the floor, and grabbed Josh's hand.

Annie burst into loud, choking tears. A sudden groan came from behind her, in Hayden's direction. Annie turned and stared at him with horror, as he rose to his feet, his head dripping small amounts of blood.

He spotted Annie on her place on the floor and looked down, gravely upon her. After a few seconds, he began exclaiming curse words at her, and he charged. "I'll kill you both!" He yelled.

Annie panicked, not knowing what to do. The pistol in her hand seemed to become far heavier, and Annie raised it slowly to point at Hayden's chest. Closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger.

Hayden halted. Annie opened her eyes just in time to see Hayden fall over . In a bloody lifeless heap on the floor.


	50. The Concert Hall

* * *

**Chapter 50- The Concert Hall**

Annie backed up to the wall, dropping the gun between her and Hayden's body. She tucked her legs up to her torso, and wrapped her arms around her shins. She cried, softly, staring at Hayden's blank face.

After a few minutes a security guard with a nametag that red "Roy" came running into the room. He ran to Hayden and, finding no pulse, started CPR. A soft voice from behind him said, "He's been gone for ten minutes." The man turned toward Josh, and spotted Annie in darkness. The man looked skeptical, and then started for Josh.

The guard performed basic first aid, and using his own jacket, he slowed the bleeding in Josh's stomach, and ripped a sleeve off for Josh's leg. He ripped the hem off Annie's already blackened dress, and wrapped it around Annie's lower leg. He repeatedly told Annie everything was going to be alright, but Annie continued to stare, emotionless at Hayden.

The a few more security guards arrived and were shortly followed by a brigade of paramedics. They carried Annie off, sitting up in a gurney, while Josh lay in one. The paramedics transported Annie up several flights of stairs, each one becoming a little better lit.

Annie sat in the guny, not speaking, and not noticing when the medics began to poke and prod her, while attempting to clean her up. They tried to get her to cooperate, but she just sat, useless and soundless, staring at them with a blank expression.

They reached the top, and Annie found she was being carried up through a trap door. She began to cry once more when she found she was in a great hall, which she recognized as the one her father had repeatedly played at for his concerts.

Jayden was waiting on the stage. He was repeatedly told that he could not see Annie. She was almost glad, but mostly she wanted to thank Jayden, and beg his forgiveness.


	51. Gas Station Evil

Going to go see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, so sorry tons, but I don't really have time to answer reviews, I really am sorry. I promise I will answer any reviews put up for chapter 51. Love ya'll tons!

**

* * *

Chapter 51- Gas Station Evils**

Annie was kept in the hospital for two week, and then on her release date, she was told that it was highly recommended that she see a therapist, at least until she was eighteen. Her grandparents said that they agreed. Annie stared glassy-eyed at them, not sure what to say.

When Annie arrived at her house, she stood in her living room, staring around at the couches and then at the TV. "Are you okay?" Her grandfather asked, placing his hand on her back.

Annie nodded her head and started limping up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, and stepped inside, followed by her grandfather with her bags. He set them in the middle of the room, and turned back to Annie. "Isn't it good to be home?"

Annie nodded once more, and pointed at the door, jesting for her grandfather to leave. He nodded his head, slowly and left a little reluctantly.

Standing in the middle of her room, Annie felt so out of place. The pink duster and white quilt that had always been so comforting, seemed now to be cold and uninviting. Her green and pink desk was no longer her sanctuary, but now her cage. She had to her out of this room.

Annie walked over to her closet and picked up the tin box from the top shelf. She opened it and pulled out a wad of cash, for she didn't know how long she would need to stay away before she could come back. She pulled on a jacket, and grabbed her duffle bag. She threw a few items of clothing in the bag and strapped it over shoulder. She wrote a short note which read:

Sorry. Had to find myself, but I think I will come back soon. Please don't call the cops, I am old enough to be on my own.

Much love Annie

She ran over to her window, and pulling it open, she stepped out onto the branch and made her way down to the lawn.

Annie stunk quietly into the garage, and pulled the keys to her car from her pocket. She put the car into neutral, without starting it. She used every ounce of energy in her to push the car out of the door, and as far away as she could get. She started up the car, and afraid she was going to be caught, she speeded off.

The drive took her nowhere. She didn't know where she was going, so she quickly saw her gas fall to a quarter a tank. She stopped by a gas station, and filled the car.

Annie grabbed a bagel and a Coke, and waited for her turn to check out. She placed her thing on the counter and pulled a fifty out of her pocket. "How much?" She asked.

The thick Brooklyn accent spoke, with extreme boredom. "Forty-seven ninety… hey." Annie looked up.

There was nothing unusual about anything around her. "I'm sorry?" She said.

"I saw you on TV last night!" The girl working the counter said. Annie looked down quickly, but it was too late. "You're the one they found in the basement of that old theater, aren't you?"

Annie handed her the fifty and walked out. She ran to her car, and started it up. She peeled away, sobbing violently. She had to find somewhere to stay for the night. It was beginning to get dark.

A thought dawned on her. She could always find help from one person: her teacher.


	52. Soft as Candle Light

Chapter 52- Soft as Candle Light

Annie drove to the darker side of town. She rounded Jayden's corner, and soon pulled into the shabby little driveway. Annie got out of the car. She hesitated, and then walked to the front door. She knocked once and then twice and received no answer. She sighed and headed, disappointed, to her car.

"Are you looking for that boy that lived there?" A voice said from next door.

Annie turned to see a woman in a house dress standing on the porch to the left of Jayden's. "Yes, I am." She answered, a little shaken.

"Well, he moved." The woman said. Annie looked once more as if she would cry. "But I got his phone number and address if you'd like." The woman added.

"Really?" Annie said. It was the first truly wonderful thing Annie had heard in days.

The woman nodded. "Come here, and I'll get a pen and paper."

Annie walked over to the house next door, as the woman disappeared into the front door. By the time Annie arrived at the front step, the woman had returned. "Here you are, Hun." She said, finishing her scribbling on a yellow 'post-it' note. 

The woman handed the paper to Annie. "Thank you very much." Annie said. "You'll never know how much this means to me…" Annie turned and ran to her car.

She looked down briefly at the paper, and then she started the car and pulled out of the driveway, waving at the woman on the porch next door. 

Annie pushed speed limits and stop signs all the way to 1031 east and 1400 north. She pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot and parked in one of the slots labeled, 'visitor'. Annie sat in her car for several minutes, and then she flipped down the mirror to check her face. She wore no makeup, but her eyes were no longer red and puffy from crying.

Annie took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She brushed off her shirt and jeans and started for apartment 2B. She stood on the doorstep for a moment, and then knocked lightly on the door.

About ten seconds later the door opened, in front of Annie stood a shocked looking Jayden. "Annie?" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Jayden, I shouldn't have…" She started, but Jayden interrupted her.

"It's cold out, come inside please." He said, moving to the side to let her in the front door. She excepted the invitation and entered, slowly.

Inside was a small living room, with a couch and a lounge chair. Through one doorway she spotted a kitchen and through the other a small bathroom. There was a third on the other side, but the door was closed.

"Please, sit." Jayden said, taking her jacket from her shoulders.

Annie sat, far more comfortably in Jayden's home than she would have in her own. Jayden sat on the lounge chair, across from Annie.

"I know I shouldn't have come here, but I had nowhere else to turn." She said.

"I see." Jayden said.

"Jayden," Annie said, seriously. "I ran away from home."

"Annie!" Jayden said, looking horrified. "You can't. Your grandparents will be worried sick." He exclaimed, standing.

"I know, but they know I ran away and I wasn't kidnapped, and I told them not to call the police." Annie said.

"Well, I hope they do!" Jayden said.

Annie stared at him. A large tear rolled down her cheek. Jayden knelt down before her. "No, no.." He said. "It isn't that I don't want you here… it's just…" He trailed off.

"What?" Annie asked softly.

"You…" He looked like he was at a loss. Then he finished. "It's Josh."

Annie hung her head. "No." She said. "It's Hayden…"

"No." Jayden said, but Annie interrupted him.

"I dream about him." She said, he stared at her with concerned eyes. "I dream about his eyes. Glossy and dead, staring at me."

"Annie, its just a dream…" He said taking her hand into his.

"No, it isn't!" She said, standing and removing her hand. He followed her and they stood in his living room. "He is haunting he, Jayden!" She cried, quietly. "He's haunting me through Josh." Annie felt the tears pour down her cheeks and onto her shirt. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I'm just so tired… so tired."

Jayden grabbed Annie, and embraced her. "You can stay here." He said. "Take the bed, and I will sleep on the couch." Annie tried to protest, but Jayden insisted and was soon showing Annie where the bedroom was.

Annie pulled off her shoes, and slipped into the silky black sheets. She knew Jayden was watching her. She sighed, and trying hard to go to sleep, she closed her eyes. 

After a few moments, Annie heard Jayden sit on the side of the bed. She tensed up for a moment, and then he softly whispered, "Its okay…"

She relaxed and suddenly, Jayden began to sing. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes that I write. For I compose the music of the night." Annie recognized the song Jayden sang as the Michael Crawford version of 'Music of the Night'.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls it splendor. Grasp it ,sense it; tremulous and tender. Hearing is believing. Music deceiving: hard lighting, soft as candle light. Dare you trust the music of the night?" Annie's eyes began to droop. She felt her whole self relax as she had not for weeks.

"Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see. In the dark it is easy to pretend… that the truth is what it ought to be…"Jayden felt Annie's hand find it's way into his.

Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it feel it; secretly posses you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."

Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange new world." Annie did as instructed and closed her eyes. "Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Close your eyes and let music set you free… Only then can you belong to me."

"Floating. Falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night." Annie was relaxed and in a very deep, and dreamless sleep.

Jayden stood, and walked to the doorway, switching off the light. He smiled, looking back. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the… night." 


	53. Breakfast, but Not Really

I guess if you really want an answer to your questions than you will have to email me, because they have baned answering reviews... but ya know I never was one for the rules...

**

* * *

Chapter 53- Breakfast, But Not Really**

Annie awoke and for a moment panicked at not waking in her own bed. Then Annie remembered the night before. She turned over to face the door. After a minute Jayden walked by and glancing in, noticed she was awake. She smiled at him, and he returned the friendly gesture.

He stood in the doorway. "Good morning." He said and then took a step into the room. "Did you want some breakfast?"

Annie smiled a little. "No," She said and then she added, "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Jayden asked. She nodded. "Okay." He said and began to turn.

"Jayden?" Annie said, gently. He looked back at her. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed softly on the silk sheets. "Will you hold me?"

Jayden looked taken aback. He stared at her for a moment and then he nodded his head, and slipped off his shoes, and over shirt, leaving him in a tight undershirt tank top. He slid into the covers beside her. For a moment he just lay beside her, but then his arms found there was to her. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her, and with his other stroked her brown curls. He kissed her hair lightly.

Annie turned over in the sheets to look Jayden in the eye. She leaned into kiss him, and he pulled her back. "No." He said, staring deeply into her magnificent eyes. "I won't take advantage of you…" He said, and he rested his hand on her cheek.

Another tear rolled down Annie's face, and this time landed on Jayden's hand. She smiled and Jayden lovingly kissed her forehead.

They lay holding one another for hours, but to Annie it was only a few fleeting minutes. Suddenly she looked up at Jayden, warmly. "I have to go see Josh." She said, and once more a tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed this one away with her hand.

Jayden nodded, and then hung his head slightly. Annie sat up, and slipped on her shoes, and jacket. She turned to Jayden. "I know the way out."

Annie stood to leave, when Jayden grasped her hand. When she turned back to look at him, he was sitting up in the bed. It was Jayden's turn to brush away a tear. "You're not coming back, are you?" He said. Annie began to sob. He let go of her hand. "You must go…"

She stared at him for a moment, then she looked down at her empty and very white hand. She turned to run from the bedroom and then out the hallway. She ran out the front door and then all the way to her car. She started it quickly and drove away.


	54. Leaving and Finding

* * *

**Chapter 54- Leaving and Finding**

Annie entered room 105, cautiously, and slowly. She spotted Josh, who lay in the cot, his arm in a cast and sling and his stomach wrapped in fresh, clean gauze. He looked up at her and smiled sitting up in the bed. "Come in, please." He said.

When she entered the lighting got better and the look on Josh's face told her that he could see she had been crying. "Are you okay?" He asked, patting the bed, inviting her to sit.

Annie shook her head. "No, I'm not." She said, sitting in the chair next to the cot.

"Well, what's wrong, then." He said. "I thought you would be happy, weren't you released last night?" Annie nodded, almost smiling at Josh's ignorance. "Then what is wrong."

A thought seemed to have crossed his mind for a scared and angry look passed over his face. "Did Jayden do this?" He asked.

"No…" Annie sobbed, beginning to cry again. "I just… I can't do this…" She said.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't follow." Josh said, looking slightly confused, but still a little frightened and angry. "You can't do what?"

Annie's tears began to fall freely once again. She looked Josh in the eye, and sobbing a deep dramatic sign, she said, "I can't love you…"

Josh stared at her with livid disbelief. "I don't understand." He answered broken.

"I can't love you…" She repeated, her heart almost breaking at his bewildered face.

"Why…?" He said. "Why can't you love me?"

"Because," Annie said. "Most people don't like their sons to date girls who killed their oldest child… most people don't want a murderer for a daughter-in-law."

"You didn't murder him!"

"Yes I did!" She was on her feet now. "Nothing you can say will ever change that!"

"They don't have to know…" Josh said, pathetically desperate.

"What?" She said, staring at him as if he had cauliflower growing out his nose.

"I'll tell them that Jayden pulled the trigger." He said.

"No, Josh you won't."

"Why…?"

"Because I am going to tell them I killed Hayden. I will do it myself." She said, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No…" Josh said, but before he could argue further, Annie was gone.

Jayden sat on the walkway in front of his apartment building, his arms folded neatly over his chest. He fought back tears. "I can't believe she is finally gone…" He thought.

"Hey…" said a voice from the gutter on the side of the street. He looked up to see Annie standing there, smiling broadly at him. "Have you seen My Phantom?" She said.

Jayden stood and strode quickly to her. He hugged her to him, and lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling beneath her. Jayden sat her back on the ground and brushed a stray hair our of her smiling beautiful face. Her eyes searched his, deeply.

"I love you." She said.

Jayden smiled, "That's all I ask of you." He said and kissed her firmly on the lips.

FIN


	55. Annie's Note

**Annie's Note**

* * *

Mr. H.J. Hawks,

My name is Annie Hendrix, and despite everything you may have heard, I am very sorry for the loss of your son, Hayden. I want you to know that Josh will always remain in my heart, but also know that there are things keeping me eternally parted from him.

Last week your son was killed in St. Bernard's Hall, where my father worked for many years. I was there in the basement. I felt my life, your son's, Joshua's life and the life of my dearest friend were in danger that night, and so, in protection of our lives, I shot and killed your son, Hayden.

I do not ask your forgiveness for my actions, for I am quite sure that I will never be able to forgive myself for the events which proceeded that night. I only ask that you know, and that you morn for your son.

I wish that I could be of more service than my short, and abruptly rude letter, but to see you and your sons in person might kill me, something I would regret, for I have found a reason to live.

Wishing you only the best,

Annie Hendrix


End file.
